Crimson Stains
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Completed 0 out of 19 Revised] Sad how only her family's worst enemy notices the way she's acting. Ginny is sick and at the end of her life. Will she finally find someone that she loves and loves her back? What does Draco Malfoy have to do with this?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
By Crystal  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*  
  
~*~ Ginny ~*~  
  
Funny how I've been sick for so long and nobody even sees it. Not even my brother and his friends. Soon, I'm going to die. I know this... I'm sure I got this from Erica Jansen. Gryffindor, same year as me. The 6th year, suppose to be anyways. Right now, I'm picking my food, not even wanting to eat it much. The fact that I just coughed out about a litre of blood this morning was enough to make me really sick. Okay, maybe not a litre, but pretty much. It's been getting worst. Right. Erica. I'm sure I got it from her. She died during the summer and I went to her funeral. Two weeks before school started. It was November right now. It was months since I last talked to her, even though it only felt like a day or two.  
  
She was my one and only friend. Isn't it sad sometimes? Really. Not even Hermione has noticed how my bed sheets always had some crimson liquid on it. Probably too busy snogging Ron or something, not that I'd really care. No. I was probably the saddest person in the entire planet. No one knew I was sick, and no one will. Ever. Sometimes, that thought is comforting. If nobody found out, then I'd die alone. I won't see their sad faces, and hopefully, I'll die in my sleep. That way, it's painless. It's good to think nobody knows... It can't be cured. Erica had gotten Madam Pomfrey to check her body ever since she knew she had the sickness. No help. I'm depressing myself, I know.  
  
I look beside me at Ron, Harry and Hermione. Always smiling, always friends. My friend was gone and I will soon be too. I wonder if Harry will miss me? Although I don't have a crush on him anymore, I still do wish that he will miss me. As my brother, I don't mind. But at least, he'll think of me. I'm so stupid sometimes. Who would think of Ginny? The youngest Weasley in the family. The one and only girl in the family that didn't act like a girl due to having six brothers. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill's little sister. I was only known as that. Never did I have my own name before. I never did earn my own name, nor did I try. I guess being in the shadow has its own uses... I didn't always get insulted by Slytherins, or should I change that to Draco Malfoy? Professor Snape never paid much attention to me, unless I did something wrong. I always sat at the back of classes, answering questions when asked and kept quiet when told. I was always the obedient kind. Unlike Fred and George, or was it Gred and Forge?  
  
All I know is that I'll miss my brothers a lot, and my parents. Harry and Hermione too. But then again, perhaps I'll see Erica. That'll be good, kinda. Oh, anyways, class' going to start soon. Double potions with Slytherins. I don't mind. Oh right, I'm in the 7th years potion. Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to skip one year of potions. I'm glad, the only thing I didn't like was having Draco Malfoy in my class, but that was okay. He usually insulted Ron, Hermione and Harry. I don't pay much attention to their arguments, it's always the same. And I know they can insult Malfoy back nicely, even if Professor Snape took points off Gryffindor, but that was okay, I guess. I stood up and walked slowly to the door, but after I was out of anyone's sight, I ran to whichever washroom I could find. Another coughing fit was coming up.  
  
~*~ Draco ~*~  
  
Screw Pansy Parkinson, not litterally, of course. She makes me sick sometimes. Okay, most of the time. She's always around me and touching me, makes me want to puke. Once again, I find myself looking at a certain girl over at the Gryffindor table with long auburn hair cascading down her back. Makes me think of a waterfall full of blood. I see she's picking at her food again, I don't know how that girl can still walk. Everyday, since a few weeks ago, I started paying attention to her eating. She doesn't eat at all, only playing with her food. It does kind of scare me, although as much as I want to deny, I'm worried for the little red head. Of course, I shouldn't worry about a Weasley, but I can't help it. She is getting skinnier and skinnier, and sometimes, it makes me mad thinking that even her own brother can't seem to notice. And the scary fact is that her face is almost the same shade as mine. I have abnormal pale skin, but her having the same shade as me definitely shows that she has problems.  
  
Double potions next. I didn't mind, and as much as Potter, Weasley and Granger think that I have high marks in potions just because Snape favours me, it's not true. I study lots, though nobody knows and I'm the second best student in the 7th year, though not a single soul knows, except for the teachers. I try to keep that fact unknown to most trying to keep my reputation as the 'Bad Boy'.  
  
Just then, I see a flash of red leaving the Great Hall. Weasley. As much as I hate to stand up and leave the seat I was just getting comfortable in, I have to. And with Pansy over me, I'd rather go to hell and back than stay here for one more minute.  
  
As I walked down to Snape's class, I looked at my watch. Ah well, I was five minutes late. So what? Snape didn't care much and he never gave me any detention. I'll be fine. I walked in the classroom and Snape pretended he didn't see me. The only spot left... Was beside Weasley, at the back of the class. Not Ronald Weasley, hell no. The little Weasley. Well, that's fine. I said down beside her and started taking notes. Halfway through the notes, she started coughing violently. I knew she was trying to calm it, but without much success. From the corner of my eyes, I was watching her while taking notes. She took a piece of tissue out and started coughing in it, the tissue making her sound quieter. And she wiped her mouth with the tissue. My eyes opened in surprise slightly at the sight of the now crimson colored tissue. She knows I saw it, but she instantly stuffed it in her bag as if nothing happened and continued taking notes.  
  
I heard that one of the Gryffindors died like that during this summer. If I remember well, she had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Erica Jansen, I think. Don't ask me why I know, I have my ways. My mind determined, I scribbled something down quickly and handed it to her. Class was almost over anyways. A few more minutes to go. I saw her open up the letter and read it and looked back at me, almost begging me. I ignored her and as the class finished, I rushed out the class.  
  
Author's Notes: Draco is probably a bit OOC, but I don't really care =P Anyways, a new idea for me that suddenly came because I was just coughing my ass off. And no I was not coughing up blood. I'm just sick =P Review and I'll be happy! 'Winter Dreams' is going to be updated within a week, hopefully. Thanks! 


	2. Chat by the Lake

Chapter 1

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I see him rush out of class and closed my eyes, forcing a tear back in my eyes, not letting it roll down my cheek.  I was not sad because someone noticed.  I was happy, but the reason why I was crying was _not_ because I was overly happy.  I started thinking how sad it was that my brother never even found out, nor did Harry or Hermione, who were supposedly my friends.  Their enemy found out.  The Weasley's long time enemy.  Malfoys.  Draco Malfoy.  He had noticed and had even made me meet him so we can probably talk about it.  Life was stupid.  How come my family never noticed anything?  How come Malfoy did?

I opened my eyes and found Professor Snape looking at me and my eyes widened at the now empty class.  Everyone had left, even the 'Dream Team'.  My friends left me...  I didn't know whether I should still call them friends anymore, bet they didn't even notice me there.  I guess my only friend was actually Erica, but she passed away.  No more friends anymore.  Somehow, that didn't make me too sad.  The less people stuck around me, the less people would get infected and the less people would die.  I was not afraid of death.  I had nothing to lose.  My family didn't care, after all, I was just the smallest Weasley and the only daughter.  They never cared.  I always got the worst stuff and I always got the least attention.  Bill was cool, Charlie was a great seeker, Percy the Perfect, Fred and George were funny and smart, Ron was a great chess player and me?  I was just plain old Ginny.

I rose from my seat and walked towards the door, then when I reached outside, I unclenched my fist and took the letter out.  The letter Malfoy wrote.

_Meet me by the river at eleven tonight._

That was it.  Short and straight to the point.  That's how I always thought Draco Malfoy was.  The only flaw in my thought was that he was mean, but I guess he couldn't be too bad.  He noticed me, at least.  Or maybe it was just because I was beside him and coughing and he probably thinks I'll me infecting him with my germs.  He'll probably tell me to stay away from him from now on and not even go near him so I'll get my germs on him.  I wouldn't mind, I guess.  Just one more reason to add on my list 'why I should die'.  I was always taught that I was loved by my whole family, but since my first year in Hogwarts, I learnt quickly that that was a lie.  Nobody knew I had been writing in Tom Riddle's journal until I was kidnapped and almost killed.  Nobody cared.  

I closed my eyes for a minute, but opened them again the next.  This time, a single tear rolled down.  I was tired, really tired.  I had lunch, then Charms with Professor Flitwick next and I guess skipping would be a good idea.  No one would notice me missing anyways.  I was always in the shadows, no one know who Virginia Weasley was.  They knew who my six brothers were, especially Ron.  Friend of 'The Boy Who Lived'.  I went and tickled the pear like Fred and George had taught me and got an elf to give me some food.  I had decided that I was going to skip lunch and dinner too and go somewhere quiet, where I could think until eleven.  Carrying my food, I went to a secret room where only I knew.  Or I hoped only I knew.  It was never a trouble for me to avoid the teachers or anyone.  I was quiet, I hid the in the shadows...  I was repeating myself over and over again, I knew.  I said opened the door to the secret room and inside, there was a lovely white piano.  It was nicely polished and it had nice sounds.  Setting my plate of food on the piano softly, I began to play my heart out.

For a few years, I had been going to Muggle town and learning piano from a great piano teacher.  She didn't cost a lot.  Her name was Mrs. Holmes.  She was nice and kind.  Of course, no one in my family knew I had been doing that.  Who would have thought, little innocent Ginny sneaking out of the house to some Muggle town to learn piano.  I was currently in the 6th grade.  I just did every piece that sounded nice.  I didn't take any tests, there was no need to.  I just played to have fun, played to speak my mind, played to stop the ache in my heart.  Usually, I played slow songs...  Ones that sounded sad were even better.

Right now, I was playing _Bagatelle, By Ludwig van Beethoven._  He was one of my favourite composers.  I loved playing Für Elise, even though I didn't memorize the whole song.  How much time I would be playing, I did not know.  The only thing I knew was that my watch would tell me when it was near eleven o'clock.  I had set an alarm on my watch.  No matter how much classes I was skipping or how many lunches or dinners, I would not skip this talk with Draco Malfoy, even if he was going to tell me to sod off.  I didn't think it would be polite to ignore the only person that has ever paid attention to me.

I continued to listen to the pieces I had memorized long time ago and lost myself to the music.  I felt so free when I was playing, like I was floating in the sky, free of everything, everyone...  Including my family.  Everything stopped when I was playing, everything stopped, for me.  Including time.  Unconsciously, the corner of my lips curves up, making a soft smile dancing on my lips.  A smile that was impossible unless I was playing piano.  It was my life until I die...  The only thing I would have in my life...

Little did she know...  She was incredibly wrong...

~*~ Draco ~*~

She was missing at lunch and at dinner.  I didn't care of course...  Why the hell should I care about the smallest Weasley?  Then again, if I didn't care, I wouldn't have wrote her a note to meet me at the late by eleven, now would I?  Draco Malfoy, you are the most pathetic person ever, arguing with your mind.  Ugh.

Right now, I'm walking around the school, waiting for the clock to strike eleven.  Suddenly, I heard piano.  The sound of fingers brushing against the piano...  My favourite piano.  The sounds were nicely played as though the owner of the fingers had been practising for years and years.  Although it wasn't as good as mine, of course.

I turned the door knob slowly and looked inside, the scene catching me off guard and making me almost trip.  Playing on the piano was no other than Virginia Weasley.  I walked up closer, this song was suppose to be for a duet.  Virginia had been playing the high part.  I saw that she had her eyes closed.  I closed the door quietly, then sneaked up beside her, then waited for the right moment to join her.

I started playing and it took her a while to figure out someone was playing the duet's part.  She looked into my eyes, shock evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Malfoy...?"

"Hey Weasley."  I said, not missing a beat on the piano.  Suddenly, I saw you smile.  A smile that would brighten any dark room, a smile that would brighten anyone's heart.  Including mine.  You had no idea how much I had wanted to gather you in my arms that very moment and kiss you senseless.  But I knew how much you detested me, so I controlled myself.  A Malfoy falling for a Weasley, that was just pathetic, as my father would put it.

As the song ended, I felt a pang of dissapointment, but that dissappeared quickly when she started playing again.  I had immediately identified it as Für Elise.  I listened to her play it, but if I remember right, she got stuck on the second page.  Halfway through the second page.  I asked her politely to move, and she did.  I sat beside her and played the whole song through and afterwards, she clapped.  She asked me if I could teach her to memorize it, and for some reason, I promised.

So for I don't know how long, we sat there and played the piano until some beeping noise started and both of us was surprised by it.  She said sheepishly that it was her watch telling her to meet me.  Well, we already met, but we decided that it was enough piano for one day, so we walked out to the lake quietly.  I lent her my cloak seeing that she didn't have one.  I wasn't so cold, so it was okay.

When we arrived outside, there on the ground was a coat of snow.  Not too thick, but good enough.  We crunched through the snow and reached the lake.  It wasn't frozen yet, but it soon will be when Christmas approaches even more.  "Why?"  I asked her.  She looked at me for a second, confused.  "Why don't you tell Weasley, Granger?  Hell, even Potter?"  I asked.

She laughed, and it surprised me how the laugh sounded like my own.  Humourless, sad, hollow, as if she was trying to cover her hurt.  "You saw, they don't even know I'm sick.  They don't give a shit about me.  They forget about me, I'm just the god damn shadow of the group.  Nobody gives a shit.  My family, I've been sneaking out of the house for years during summer to learn piano, they never know.  During the first year, I was writing in Tom Riddle's Diary, they didn't know until I was in danger.  I think that if it wasn't known to the whole Wizardry World that I was in danger of Tom, they wouldn't have even bothered to save me.  Guess who I'm talking to right now?  Who's my friend, or someone closest to my friend?  My family's long sworn enemy, the Malfoys.  And you're my closest friend because I just started to talk to you for less than twenty-four hours.  Sad, isn't it."

She sighed, "They never knew me.  They never will.  They don't even bother.  You're the only person that actually found out I was sick.  If they had paid a bit more attention to me, they would've found out.  I've been leaving hints everywhere, hoping that they would find out, but they never do."  Suddenly, I didn't feel so lonely in the world anymore.  And it was just because the smallest Weasley said my exact feelings.  My mother never gived a damn about me, she left me to the house elves.  My father was too busy with Voldermort to even care about me, except beating me up whenever Potter beat me at something...  I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard her start to cough.

I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe the coughing, it didn't work.  And finally, blood was coughed out from her mouth and when she closed her mouth again, a trickle of blood slowly dripped out.  She was looking down at the blood stained snow now, thinking of I don't know what.  I tilted her head up to wipe her mouth, but was startled to see two trails of tears.  Not knowing why, I suddenly embraced her and she returned it, slowly.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and asked, "Are you all right?"  A nod from her, "You better go back to your room.  Take the cloak with you, I'll come back in later."  Another nod and without another word, she walked away, then, "Weasley."  She turned around and I walked towards her, tilted her head back up again and wiped away the trail of blood.  "Sleep, everything will be better tomorrow morning."  Without warning, it was her that hugged me this time.

"Thanks, Draco...  Thanks.  I really needed comfort."

"No problem...  Virginia."  Then she turned around and ran back up to the school, but turned around one last time and waved to him before she dissapeared inside.  Comfort, from an enemy...  From me, Draco Malfoy.  Never had I thought that I would be able to give someone comfort...  Certainly not to a Weasley.

Then I turned around and walked back to the lake where she had coughed out blood.  I felt pity for her, and pity for myself.  We were the same kind of people.  She wore a mask of happiness to hide the sadness and anger for the world.  I wore a mask of a jerk and annoyance to hide the same thing.  Hopefully, she'll be fine in the end...  Hopefully.  And then, I did something I hadn't done in a long time, because I found out it was all a lie.  I prayed for a miracle.  Yet, I knew, miracles never happened, and never will.  At least not to me.  I was the evil Malfoy...  And nothing good will ever happen to me.

Chocolate Muse – Yeah, sad.  I think it's one of my only stories that starts of as sad.

Annie - *grins*  Draco is OOC, eh?  Anyways, thanks!

(no name) – Yeah, Ginny does have TB.

BleedingQueen – Took me a while to think of the title, but, seems like it was worth it ^^

Pseudonym Slyphmuse – I guess that's kinda me too.  I don't talk unless talked to and I think that's the reason why I like her.  Except I'm just not as smart, lol.

SquirrelAnnie – Yes, TB is curable these days, but since they are witches and wizards and since she isn't planning to see Madam Promfrey anytime soon...  Let's just say the TB cure is only known to muggles ^^

GoldenRed Phoenixia – That's true, Draco/Ginny fics are always OOC, for Draco anyways.  Thanks.

some dude – Poor Ginny is right ^^.  Thanks

Author's Notes: Draco's OOC again, heck, through the entire story.  Read and review!


	3. A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 2

By Crystal

Author's Notes:  Descriptive snog, so beware.  This chapter isn't as sad...  But sad things will come.  I don't think this story will be over 10 chapters.

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

It was December 13th and Professor Dumbledore announced that we would be having a Christmas Ball this year, in exactly a week.  I don't know who to go with and whether I should go or not, and I still haven't gotten a dress yet, so I don't think I'll be going.  Draco and I, yes, Draco... Not Malfoy.  We've been, for the past few weeks meeting at the piano room after dinner and then at around eleven, we walk to the river and then sit down there on the snow.  We either talk about our childhood and personal stuff I feel that I've never told anyone in my life before and we look at the stars at the same time, or we simply gaze at the stars and keep quiet, comforted by each other's presence.

He calms me down pretty well, somehow.  I don't know, but I'm happy around him.  Can you believe it?  Ms. I-am-so-smart-and-get-every-test-perfect, my brother and Harry bloody Potter, as Draco puts it, still haven't found out about my sickness.  I'm fine with it now, as long as I have Draco, I'll be fine.  Draco's been keeping eye on me, I can feel his intense steel eyes on me almost every second of the day.  He still insults me and the 'Dream Team' all the time and he acts totally different from at night when I'm with him, but that's fine too.  As long as he'll be there for me...  I'm good.

My life has changed during the past few weeks thanks to Draco Malfoy, and I will forever thank him.  I cough out the same amount of blood, not much change in my sickness, but at least I'm getting better, emotionally.  I no longer put on the fake smile that I've been wearing everyday for I don't know how long, but I put on a real smile.  For who?  No, not for blood Potter.  For Draco.  He said I looked better with a smile, but he shrugged.  Although I think I saw him wink and smile at me during breakfast a while ago.  Then in the hallways when we're alone, he'd always smile a bit, when someone came close to us, he'd move away as far from me as possible and stay there, then whenever he had the chance, he'd go away from me. I didn't mind, of course, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys had a reputation to keep, or so I heard from Mr. Malfoy.

Ah right, you might be asking me where I am right now.  Well, I'm walking along with Hermione, Ron and Harry to potions.  And hopefully, I'll be paired up with Draco again.  For the last few assignments, for some reason, Professor Snape had gotten Slytherins paired up with Gryffindors and I was stuck with Draco all the time, not that I was complaining, no.  As I found out, Draco was real good with his potions and he did not get good marks just because he was Professor Snape's favourite student and due to the fact that he was in Slytherin.  He really was darn good.  Although, I wasn't bad, at least Draco didn't say I was.  Well, I seem to be mentioning him an awful lot, aren't I?  After all, right now, he is kind of my life.  No, we're not dating or anything, though I hope we were...  Oops, did I say that in my head?  Cross that out, Draco would never even like me the slightest...  Ah well.

Oh yeah!  I just finished learning how to play Für Elise around a few days ago, with the help of my friend of course, Draco.  I walked inside the dungeons and sat down on a table, at the back of the class again.  I didn't like attracting attention and being at the back helped get attention off of you, unless, of course, when Professor Snape asks you a question or when you start coughing like crazy and the person who was suppose to be your enemy hands you a tissue.  Right, did you know that Draco carried around an extra pack of tissue?  I found out the second night we met, but I just found out yesterday that it was because of me.  Isn't that sweet?  Ah, it's a shame I'm a Weasley, if I wasn't, I'd be sure to get him as my boyfriend, if he liked me, that is.

Class started and the seat beside me was kept empty, of course, until a certain blond with silvery hair and grey eyes comes in and sits next to me, opening up his book then started taking his notes.  Of course, Slytherins never got points taken off their house in potions.  Professor Snape absolutely favoured Slytherins, but then again, Professor Dumbledore favours us.

Class flew by and I stacked my books into my bag quietly while Draco waited for me, once again.  I knew Professor Snape had noticed this, and so did Draco, but he didn't seem to mind too much.  Of course, Ron, Hermione and Harry just had to forget about me.  Not that I cared any longer.  Like I've said before, he's the only one important for me.  For the first time, he stepped out of the class before me, then used his hands to stop me.  I stopped, and frowned in confusion, he looked around for anyone, then all of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.  My eyes widen in shock, but I was not mad.  After all, who in the school would not love to be kissed by the darn handsome Malfoy?

"Why...?"  I asked, quietly, afraid to break the moment.  Afraid to shatter the beautiful moment into pieces.  He grinned and used his hands to point at something on top of the door.  A mistletoe...

I turned around when I heard Professor Snape clear his throat and said, "Funny, I don't remember ever seeing it there a second ago."  Then Professor Snape turned around and continued on with his work.  I turned around a grinned at Draco when I caught him blushing.  His hands was still on my waist and I leaned against his shoulder and felt his arms around me even tighter.  I smiled and sniffed, a scent of mint mixed with cologne.  The cologne smelt expensive, after all, did I really expect something cheap from a Malfoy?  I closed my eyes.  My perfect dream...  But it was shattered when Professor Snape cleared his throat again.  I had forgotten he was there all along.  With the both of us blushing, we said our farewells and started running to the piano room.

As soon as we closed the door, I collapsed on the floor rolling and laughed out.  I could've sworn I had mental problems.  Somehow, Draco had ended on top of me.  I blushed, not having kiss anyone before.  My legs were pinned down by his and he lowered his mouth to mine, and _no_ I'm not complaining here!  Why the heck would I do that?  I have the hottest boy in school about to kiss me.  

The touch of his lips made me lose concentration to where I was, who I was.  All I knew at that moment was that soft lips were touching mine and Draco was licking my lower lips, asking for entrance.  I opened my mouth willingly and he slid his tongue in my mouth and I felt his tongue everywhere all at once.  Let's just say, he was the greatest kisser, not that I could compare with anyone, but I'll be damned if anyone else kissed as good as him.  A minute later, we broke apart with him still lying on top of me, the both of us breathing hard.

~*~ Draco ~*~

I did not know what possessed me to put a mistletoe up there and kiss her.  I really did not, but I knew it was worth it the moment Snape commented on the mistletoe and her grinning.  Darned Snape just had to comment on it, couldn't keep his mouth shut, but I knew it was worth it the moment your head hit my shoulder and when my arms tightened around your waist.  You felt right and you fitted into my arms perfectly.  You were the angel for me, sent from the heavens and you were in my arms until, of course, Snape cleared his voice.

Blushing, we said farewell to Snape and then ran for our lives into our secret little room.  We were laughing so hard and somehow, I had ended up on Virginia and I kissed her, and she returned the kiss.  With both of us breathing hard, we shared another gentle kiss.  A peck on the lips, then I wrapped my hands around her waist and sat her on my lap with my back against the wall, looking at the piano in the middle of the room.  Then I said quietly, "Virginia...?"

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat, and I couldn't believe how nervous I was.  For the first time I've asked a girl out, I was nervous.  Probably because I didn't want her to say no, and I wanted her to be my girl.  She was smart, witty, beautiful, and to some extent, she understood me better than most.  "Come to the Ball with me?"

She responded with a beautiful soft laugh that made my heart flutter, but of course, there was no way in hell I was going to tell anyone that.  "Of course!"  A sigh of relief.  "Anyways, we have already missed half of lunch and then I have Charms with Professor Flitwick."  She stood up from my lap and my lap lost it warmth immediately.  She turned around, "I'll see you here after dinner?"

"Yeah, sure."  I replied, then I let her leave the room first.  Around five minutes later, I followed and took a longer way to the Great Hall, not wanting people to think that me and Virginia had something going on.  That would ruin my reputation, not that I cared much about it, but I don't think I'm ready enough to deal with Weasley's out burst, along with Potter's and Granger's.  Although I'm pretty sure Granger won't do much about it.  Come to think of it, I haven't called Granger a mudblood in...  ever since I met Virginia in potions a while ago with her coughing fit.  But whatever.

I sat down with Pansy talking to me again, while I was ignoring her again.  Dumbledore said that we could wear muggle clothing to the Ball, and I think I'll do that.  I bought muggle clothing from a muggle store this summer.  A suit.  Although I have to admit, I did look pretty good in that muggle suit.  I wondered what Virginia was going to wear, if she didn't buy anything yet, I guess I could give her some money and she can to go Hogsmeade and surprise me.  Hopefully, she won't be offended by the money.  Suddenly, feeling someone watching me, I looked up from my meal and towards the Gryffindor table and saw a certain red head, my Virginia looking at me.  I winked and smiled, she smiled back, and I looked down at my meal, hoping nobody saw the little smile we exchanged.

Lunch went by real quick, then Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and it passed quickly enough.  Then as usual, went to the library to do my day's homework since I didn't have much time after dinner.  Had to meet up with Virginia.  That's what I've been doing during these few weeks, of course, not much people noticed my change of schedule, but I doubted they cared.  Same with Virginia, probably.  My schedule, wake up, breakfast, class, lunch, class, homework, dinner, piano with Virginia, walk at the lake with Virginia, sleep.

I'm not complaining though, no.  I've been happier than I have been in a while.  Heck, in my whole life.  You could say she's my first friend, kind of.  If you count those moronic Slytherins my friend...  Actually, I know for one, they stick to me as friends only because my father, Lucius Malfoy was in the inner circle of Voldermort's supporter and probably wanted me to say a few good words about them.  Well, tough luck for them because I would never do that, and I never actually wanted to be a Death Eater.

Sure, I don't like mudbloods that much, or muggles, but I don't see why we should kill them.  If everyone got killed for being hated, I'm sure I would've gotten killed a few billion of times, since I'm hated so much.  But there's always someone that suffers if you kill, even if the killer enjoys it.  My father doesn't get that.  He's just as nut as that stupid Voldermort.  I don't even know what possessed me to not say anything during that incident in the 2nd year with Virginia.  I knew she was innocent, but then again, I was never friendly with her.

Dinner was approaching and I finished it quickly, then dumped all my stuff in my room.  My own room.  Thank god I didn't have to share it with morons.  It's good to have a rich father sometimes.  Oh, did I tell you I taught the whole Für Elise song to Virginia and she can play it by memory now?  I'm such a good teacher.

As soon as I finished dinner, I walked to our room and sat down comfortably and started playing Für Elise.  Favourite song of all times.  Well, mine anyways.  And Virginia's.  Halfway through the song, I heard the door of the room open and with the corner of my eyes, watched Virginia walk in, smiling.  I felt the corner of my mouth curve upwards again.  And Virginia was the reason, I was starting to be a softie around her.  Not that I mind, but wait till my father heard of this, if he heard of this, he'd throw a fit!  He always said emotions were weaknesses, not that I disagreed, but having emotions felt good.  When they were positive emotions.

After playing my song, we played a duet that I taught her the last day, she was a darn fast learner.  Then she played a song that she called _Titanic_.  Said it was from a muggle romance movie.  Takes place on a ship.  Talks about a poor man and a kind of poor woman loving each other, but the woman's mother had arranged a marriage with a rich man for her.  They have an affair on the boat, then the ship crashes into an iceberg and it sinks.  The man dies saving the woman and the woman remembers her forever.  Or that's what she thought it was.  Anyways, the song was pretty good.  Virginia said she learned the song during this summer after her friend died.

Oh right, I did a research on her sickness, though it wasn't found in the wizard section.  I found a book about it in the muggle section and the book dated back in the 1800's...  It was written by a wizard though.  No cure.  I think it was called Tuber...  Tuber something.  Not much information on it, just said no cure.  But that was fine.

After our piano playing, we went to the river once again and I offered her money to go to Hogsmeade and buy a dress for the ball.  She gladly accepted, much to my relief and I told her not to tell me, since I wanted a surprise.  She promised and after around another half an hour of gazing at the stars, we parted.

"See you tomorrow, Draco."  It was going to be Saturday tomorrow, and we promised to meet at the piano room at the usual time, since she was going to go to Hogsmeade.  That was fine.  Finally, she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist.  At that very second, the crystal glittery snowflakes gently floated from the heavens above and landed at our feet.  She pulled away and smiled, "It isn't blood stained."

We shared a quick kiss and she walked away again, like usual while I stood there and watched the stars again.

Nayanya – Thanks, that was the best compliment I heard!  Or one of the bests.  Thanks!

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – I'm kinda like you, I'm always laughing around my friends and smiling, even when I'm feeling kinda down, then I snap at my brother all the time and I'm just kind of...  normal with my parents, though I don't show what I feel.

Dracel – You'll see if she's going to die or not ^^

GoldenRed Phoenixia – Candy canes?!  I haven't eaten one this year, although I'm not too much into sweets.  I'm weird, I know.  She has the Tuberculosis and it's curable, but it can't be cured if it's been active for too long, like Jin, my other reviewer said.  Thanks!

some dude – I love Draco too, lol.  And so does most of the female population, I mean, who wouldn't?  *grins*

Baby_Sakura – Weirdo, I think not.  Ever heard of a girl that hates make up, doesn't like lip gloss, doesn't like sweets too much, hate girly stuff?  That's me!  LoL.  I'm real weird ^^.

Chocolate Muse – I like my characters playing some sort of instrument.  Gives them a soft side, I think anyways.  Makes Draco more, innocent?  I don't know how to explain, lol.  Thanks though!

Jin – Yeah.  If TB isn't cured immediately, it can become dangerous and can cause death.  I'm just making this illness unknown to the wizardry world, since it's the only way that it'll work.  But they will find out about muggle cures later in the story.

Author's Notes:  Thanks for all the lovely reviews!  I appreciate it soooo much!  I'll try to update it in a day or two, hopefully before Christmas.  If I don't get it updated then, then Merry Christmas!  Next chapter: Christmas Ball.


	4. The Winter Ball

Chapter 3

By Crystal

Author's Notes: A lot of this is going to be in Ginny's POV.  Less in Draco's POV.

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

That bloody Potter asked me if I had a partner this afternoon!  What a moron, and the Ball was tonight.  Jesus, if he wanted someone to go with him, he could at least ask someone earlier.  Hermione went with Ron of course, Harry could probably find someone to go with him, after all, he is _The Boy Who Lived._  Or he can go alone, I don't give a darn anymore.  And of course, the smallest Weasley is going with Draco Malfoy.  I smiled at the mirror.

I bought my dress in Hogsmeade last week, the day after Draco kissed me under the mistletoe.  I went alone, of course.  Didn't want anyone to know I had money, now did I?  Anyways, I slipped on the dress I got.  It was navy blue with spaghetti straps.  It stuck on my skin until the part of my butt and for the first time, I'm glad I have a thin waist.  The rest trails down like a wedding dress and it covers my feet.  I have a light blue shawl just in case I get cold and if Draco and I ever walk out to the lake (it's lake, not river.  Sorry for last chapter.) again.

I brushed my red hair till it shone and left it down, wavy.  Then applied blue eye shadow, a bit of blush and a bit of lip gloss.  If I put anymore than that, I'm going to kill myself.  I even bought shoes to match the dress, not that anyone's ever going to see them, since my dress covers all...  But whatever.  I was to meet Draco at the front of the Great Hall at seven, and it was already six-thirty.  I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time.  Perfect.  Knowing it was going to be a great night, I put on a real smile, I've been doing lots of those lately around Draco, and walked out my room, meeting with Hermione, Ron and Harry.  Looks like Harry was going alone.

Ron certainly wasn't happy about me refusing Harry, you could see by the colour of his face.  I already had a lecture from him a few hours ago, and I don't think I'll have time to have another one.  Without saying anything, I walked out the Gryffindor tower, but turned around to wave at them.  What I saw made me want to laugh out loud so much, the three of them were gaping at me.  Because of my change of attitude or my dress, I wouldn't know.

Anyways, knowing I had around twenty minutes left, I rushed down to the Great Hall, arriving just on time to see _my_ ferret arrive.  He was wearing a muggle suit.  He looked...  let's just use the term, _drop dead gorgeous_.  Fortunately, that boy, or man, depends how you look at it, that looked damn handsome was my date, Draco Malfoy.  I smiled as I approached and a grin almost showed, seeing the way he was gaping.  The 'Dream Team' was certainly gaping at my dress, I knew.  I stopped in front of him, waiting.

Finally, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "You look beautiful, Virginia."

I grinned, "Thanks, you too, Draco."  He held out his hand and I took it, and we slowly walked into the Great Hall.  I leaned on his shoulder, happy.  I could not remember a single time where I was happier than I was now.  I was in the arms of someone I seriously loved, even though I never told him and he never told me.  But our actions showed.  The day he kissed me, it all started with me coughing up blood in potions.  Ah...  That felt so long ago, and I'm talking like an old lady at the end of her life now.  Actually, I kind of am at the end of my life, but I think I'm going to ignore that fact for tonight.  Tonight, I'm going to have the best time of my life and enjoy it.

The thousands of candles floating in the ceiling were gone, replaced by flying angels carrying a candle, snow was gently falling down and when it met with the floor, it vanished, near the professor's table was a Christmas tree with candles that blinked, and candy canes hung.  On the walls were four hangings.  One for Slytherin, one for Gryffindor, one for Hufflepuff and one for Ravenclaw.  The walls underneath the hangings was ice.  It looked very Wintery indeed.

Arriving in the middle of the room, Draco wrapped his arms around my waist once again and I had my arms around his neck and my face at the crook of his neck.  He smelt...  nice.  Hopefully, nobody would ruin this moment.  But that was a bit too much to hope for.  Sooner or later, some Slytherins, or either the 'Dream Team' is going to come in the Great Hall and ruin it.

I was surprised, at the end of the dance, I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting at one of the tables, looking at me.  Ron's face was red with rage, Hermione was smiling...  A bit.  More like a forced smile, Harry was not happy looking.  Excusing myself from Draco, I walked up to them.  "Hey.  What's wrong?"  I asked, knowing fully well what was wrong.  I don't even know why I bothered.

"You.  Malfoy.  Wrong."  Ron said, between angry hisses.

I shrugged indifferently, why should I care about what they felt after years of being in their shadow.  After years of not being cared for.  I didn't care, and I wasn't shitting.  I didn't.  "Well, I don't think there's anything wrong."

"Ginny, can I talk to you?"  Hermione said.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes and followed her out the Great Hall.  Hermione Granger, always the peace maker around here.  Feeling Draco's eyes on my back, I turned around and smiled, waving to him that I'd be back.  "What is it, Hermione?"  I asked once we got out of the Great Hall.

"Did Draco do something to you to make you go to the Ball with him?  Like blackmail you?"

I laughed humourlessly, "Yes, of course!"  I said, barely able to contain my tears in.  Finally, someone _finally_ paid attention to me.  But it was all because of Draco.  Her eyes widened in shock as if saying 'Tell me what he did, Ginny, and I'll get him suspended from Hogwarts!'.  "Of course he did something!  He was concerned over me and talked to me when no one else would.  Not even the people I trusted most.  Not the people I treated as friends.  _No one_, I tell you, _no one,_ paid any attention to me, Granger.  Except Draco.  And you all act as if he drugged me or performed one of the Unforgivable Curse on me."  I felt the tears drip down, and I did something I did not intend to ever do in my life, "Sod off, Granger.  Don't fucking act like you care when you don't."  It took a moment for me to understand what I just said, and without another moment's of hesitation, I ran back into the Great Hall and into the arms of the man I loved.

I guess I was to blame for the whole thing, after all, I was the one who walked towards them and asked what was wrong.  But I couldn't very well leave them like that for the whole night.  Draco, sensing something was wrong lead me out of the Great Hall.  Hermione was still in shock at the entrance and I said an apology, then walked away, until she called me back.  I turned around.  "I'm sorry...  I didn't know you felt that way."  She said.  I just nodded and turned around to walk away to our favourite place.  The lake.

"What happened?"  He asked, wiping the tears from my cheek.

Finally, I had grown a backbone.  Finally, when my life was about to end.  But I guess I had Draco to thank for that.  He stayed with me and kept me happy.  And I answered his question.  "I told Hermione to sod off and don't fucking act like she cares when she doesn't.  I swore to her."

He embraced me again, always.  Whenever I needed someone's comfort, he was the one to give it to me.  Why couldn't other people understand?  Draco Malfoy was not Lucius Malfoy.  Draco was not a normal Malfoy.  He didn't join the dark side and kill muggles and mudbloods.  He wasn't a normal Malfoy because he didn't hate me.  I don't know how long I was there crying on his chest, but after a while, he lifted my head up and gave me another one of his gentle kisses.  "Let's go back in."  I nodded, and let him lead the way.

I was afraid that when we opened the doors to the Great Hall, Ron would be shouting, but nothing happened.  The dance kept on going and I saw the 'Dream Team' once again sitting on a table like nothing much happened, except that's not what their faces said.  Hermione was still a bit in shock and Ron was still red in the face, Harry's was just... staring off in space.

As the song ended, Professor Dumbledore stood up and all of us focused our attention on him.  "Ah yes, I have a special request from somebody."  His twinkling eyes moved to where Draco and I was and I frowned in confusion.  People were now looking at us because Professor Dumbledore was, then he continued, "He would like to dedicate this song to someone.  I believe it's called Für Elise.  Enjoy!"  The song went on immediately and I felt my mouth wide open with shock.  Draco... dedicated a song, for me?  I flung myself on Draco with my arms around her neck as his arms once again encircled my waist.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."  I said quietly.

I felt him stiffen all of a sudden, and my fear came.  Did he love me, or was I just another girl he was playing around with, then he relaxed.  "I love you too, Virginia Weasley."  Loud enough just for me to hear, and I felt tears come again.  Darn, I was too emotional.  He must've felt my tears coming, because the next second, he said, "Damn, woman!  Can't you hold your tears for a minute?"  I laughed and danced along with him.  The night went nicely and I only danced with Draco.  It was certainly the best day of my life, and I'm sure I'll remember it forever.

~*~ Draco ~*~

The angel in my arms was certainly something.  A beautiful human being, and I have doubts about it sometimes.  She certainly looked more angel than human.  I had said the three words I had sworn I'd never say.  Three words that felt so unfamiliar to our tongue.  Lucius had once said that Malfoys did not believe in love.  That might've been true, but I'm not like other Malfoys.  Neither did I want to be.  I wanted to be Draco.  I wanted to be free of my father, and I will be.

The night went along very well and I was glad.  Thank god Potter, Weasley and Granger didn't do anything.  Well, not after Granger had called her out and after Virginia swore at her.  Secretly, I'm proud, but I'm not going to say that to anyone.  Swearing like that to one of your friends, or once you thought was your friend wasn't too easy, I'm sure.  Not that I ever tried, but whatever.

After this ball, I would be able to meet with Virginia at all times, I think.  Most of the stupid gossipers know already, then the next thing I know, the whole school will know.  And I don't think I give a damn anymore.  Hell if my father disowns me.  I don't care anymore.  I'm set on giving her the happiest time of her life...  Until...  Until she dies...  And if we find a cure for it, until both of us die.  Her dying, it's become one of my worst nightmares.

But then again, if she doesn't go to Madam Pomfrey, how is she suppose to find a cure for it?  But from what I heard from Virginia, her friend, a Gryffindor named Erica went to Madam Pomfrey as soon as she found out that she had Tuber whatever the heck, and she didn't have a cure either.  This problem was getting to me.  She's walking beside me now, towards the lake.  She doesn't look like she's getting worst at all, she doesn't look any different from a few weeks ago, but she's been coughing a bit more blood than usual, since last week.  Maybe it's the cold, maybe it's her getting worst.  I don't know...  But she refuses to go see Madam Pomfrey and it's getting on my nerve.  Kind of.

She's having another coughing fit now.  I watch her try to stop her coughing and I try to help by patting her back softly, but it didn't work.  After a few coughing while covering her mouth, she removed her hands from her mouth and to her throat, then there goes the blood.  I was worried of course.  Another trail of blood from her mouth and once again, I wiped it away.  "Are you all right?"  I asked, worriedly.  

She nodded her head, "It's stained by my blood again..."  She said quietly.  

"Someday, it won't be.  Someday, it won't be."  I said, trying to reassure her, although I don't think it worked well, because I wasn't reassured by myself at all.  She said something under her breath and when I asked her what it was, she said never mind.  Although, if my ears are right, it was something like, 'It won't be when I die'.  But of course, she won't say that.  She doesn't want to die yet...  Does she?  At least I hope not, if she dies, I'll be alone again.

I tilt her head up again, like I've done for so many times and she shook her head, "My mouth has the taste of blood."

"I could care less, Virginia, I could care less."  And with that, I kissed her passionately, tasting every inch of her mouth, which tasted like blood, but after that taste was gone, it was back to the taste of honey I got to know so well.  Sweet, sweet honey.

Draco-lover – I'll be updating really soon, since I want the Christmas chapter (next chapter) up on Christmas.  So the next chapter will be up on December 25, 2002.  ^^

Darcel – I'm having trouble deciding what to write.  A happy or sad ending, but I think I already have an idea, although I won't tell you, cause that's going to spoil the story ^^

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – Well, my brother _thinks_ he knows me well and _thinks_ he knows what I'm thinking.  But he's just wrong.  Last time my mom gave me a lecture before dinner, I felt like crying, but I smiled through the whole dinner.  My bro asked me if I was happy receiving a lecture, I said sure.  He thought I totally lost it.  Darned siblings...

Some Dude – Thanks!

Black Sakura – I know exactly what you mean, but I'll see...  I'll see...  ^^

Author's Notes: Hopefully, next chapter will be up on Christmas since it's about Christmas, lol.  And it's getting sad, and I don't think next chapter will be sad.  Or it might, actually.  Don't know yet, haven't started it!  But I will tomorrow, or later tonight.  Enjoy!  And reviews please!


	5. Not a Lonely Christmas

Chapter 4

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

It was Christmas morning already.  All five of us were staying here, meaning the 'Dream Team', Draco and I.  Not a lot were staying here, but Draco signed up to stay for whatever reason.  I smiled happily and looked out the window.  It was snowing and everything was coated in snow.  For the first time, I wasn't going to spend a lonely Christmas.  Well, I was rarely lonely, but what I meant was someone to understand me, and that someone was Draco.  I slipped on a crimson turtleneck, my warmest one and a pair of jeans and carried my presents to the common room, like every year.  And the three of them were already opening their presents.  Not surprising, really, they forgot about me, _again_.

Ron wasn't happy about the Ball, still, but Hermione convinced him that it was my life.  Thank Hermione for that.  She must've been really shocked at what I said to convince the both of them.  Although things returned to normal, I was in the shadows again, except when Draco's name came up.  Then I was in the spotlight.  "Merry Christmas, Ginny!"  Hermione said, smiling.

I smiled back, "Merry Christmas, everyone."  I said down and began opening my presents.  From Hermione, I got a journal and a quill to match it.  Gold and crimson, Gryffindor colours.  A scarf from Harry, sweater from Ron and they matched.  Mum sent me another hand-knitted jumper and some fudges.  Fred and George gave me a box that I did not dare open yet, Charlie gave me a journal, Bill gave me a book and Percy gave me another book.  What was with me, journal and books?!  Everyone seemed to think I liked them.  Ugh.  Then I opened the last package.  I didn't need a tag to tell who it was from, but there was a tag nonetheless.

_Virginia,_

_Merry Christmas._

_-Draco._

I smiled and opened the package.  There was a small and big one.  Inside the small one was a silver heart pendant with a necklace and a bracelet that matched the necklace and inside the big one was a beautiful cloak.  A green one with silver fastenings.  The cloak was forest green and it was made of velvet.  It was...  breath-taking.  I never owned something so beautiful in my life, and expensive.  I draped the cloak around my shoulder and a book fell out of it.  I read the title, _Ludwig van Beethoven's Best and Others._  I grinned, Draco sure knew what I wanted.

At that moment, Hermione looked up, "Ginny, who's the cloak from?  It's beautiful."

I smiled, "Draco."  Ron made a disgusted noise and obviously still fuming about the Ball.  I shot a glare at him, otherwise, I ignored him.  I hated Ron for hating Draco.  He never knows anything about me or anyone but his two best buddies.  But I decided to have fun, "Let's go have some breakfast!"  Without waiting for their reply, I put all my stuff and folded my new cloak neatly and rushed down the stairs.  I wonder how Draco will like the present I gave him?

When I reached the Great Hall, Draco was already there, playing with a puppy.  A golden retriever.  I smiled and sat down next to him.  "Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, did you like the presents?"  I nodded my head up and down and patted the puppy on the head with my left hand while my right hand was tracing the necklace he gave me.

"Liked mine?"

"Yeah.  Why'd you give me a puppy?"  I gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.  Satisfied, we started eating breakfast and chatting, oblivious to the whole school looking at us, but I did catch Professor Dumbledore's amused and twinkling eyes more than once when they were looking at the both of us.  And I did see Professor Snape's mouth almost curve upwards, but caught himself in time.  I smiled a bit while looking at Draco with the corner of my eyes looking at him, but he knew I was smiling at him.  Draco knew too and gave me his trademark smirk.  "You look beautiful with the necklace."  He pointed at my neck and I blushed, slightly.  "What do you want to name him?"  He said, holding up the puppy.

"Her...  It's up to you, I guess.  After all, it is your puppy."  I scratched the back of her ears and the puppy closed its eyes.  Not only did I give him a puppy, but I also gave him a novel about Titanic.

Draco smiled, and then grinned immediately, "I thought dogs weren't allowed in the school."

I shrugged, "Since cats, owls and toads were allowed, I figured, why not dogs?  I even asked Professor Dumbledore if it's all right with him.  He said yes."

After breakfast, we went our separate ways, saying we'll meet by the lake in half an hour.  I had to go up and get my new cloak and he had to get his.  You might think I'm awfully cheap to give him a puppy, but everything I've done so far has a significance.  I know my time in life is short, and I'm planning to make everything as perfect for everyone as it can be, including mine.  The 'Dream Team' was already there and they asked if I wanted to participate in a snowball fight, and I said if Draco could play with us too.  After a bit of convincing, Ron agreed.  Harry wasn't that hard to agree with, since he never really liked me and only asked me to the Ball cause he was alone.  Never the one to hold a grudge either.

We were walking down the halls to the entrance when we met Professor Snape.  "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger.  It's such a beautiful day outside.  Wouldn't it be a pity to waste it inside?  _Now go out before I take points from the three of you!_"  Then he looked at me, "Why, hello there Ms. Weasley.  Have a great day and Merry Christmas."

I grinned, I swear, Draco is rubbing off on me, "Bye Professor Snape.  Have a great day and Merry Christmas to you too!"  I shouted after him.  As I turned around, I was met with three shocked Gryffindors.

"I swear, that bloody Snape..."  Ron said before I put my fingers on his lips.

"You wouldn't want to do that, Ronald Weasley." I said, grinning.  I was having fun and even Professor Snape wasn't mean to me, and I think I was the only Gryffindor he was nice to.  "Wouldn't want me to tell on you, now would you?"  I grinned again.  Okay, maybe I said I wanted to make it as perfect for everyone as it can be...  But there are some exceptions...  Like people who have been making my life hell.

We met Draco and his puppy, or 'our' puppy at the lake and began our snowball fight and was later joined by Hannah Abbott who was also staying for Christmas.  A Hufflepuff.  Draco even said that I looked like a Christmas tree.  Not my fault, I just wore my favourite turtle neck and he gave me a green cloak...  Anyways, it was decided that it was a girl against boy snowball fight and the puppy (We still haven't named her yet) was running around like he had no care in the world.  Everything went fine...  And it was fun.  I was just getting a bit wet, until...

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!"  I screamed my head off.  I saw him wince visibly at my tone and gave myself two thumbs up inwardly.  He hit me on the back of the head with a snowball!  I chased him stand around while the others watched, clearly amused at little innocent Ginny chasing after big bad evil Draco.  I grinned triumphantly as I got his head.

Everything was fine until my chest started hurting again.  Another coughing fit, and right before the 'Dream Team' too.  Draco must've seen how I tried to stop my coughing, and told them he wanted to talk to me privately and leaded me away from the group.

"Are you all right?"  I nodded, and once again, coughed out blood.  I knew it was getting worst, and I knew Draco knew too...  But...  I was too scared to let anyone else know.  Too scared.  Because if I let them know, I'm afraid they'll lock me inside and then I won't be able to go out to the lake when I have to think, they won't let me go to the piano room anymore.  They'll think I'm weak and look after me and be over-protective like my family.  Once again, after coughing, Draco wiped away the blood from my mouth then hugged me again.  I loved him so much...  "You should really go to Madam Pomfrey."  He said quietly.

Wanting to change the conversation, I asked, "So what did you decide to name her?"  I asked, pointing to the dog.

"Don't try to change the conversation, Virginia..."  I shrugged, clearly showing I was not going to go to Madam Pomfrey's and there was not a thing in the world that would change my mind.  "Aurora...  After my sister."

My eyebrows went up, "You have a sister?"

As soon as the question was answered, his eyes hardened like they were, the familiar eyes I had seen for the past few years...  "Had."  He said quietly.  I frowned in confusion.  "My father killed her."  A gasped escaped from my lips.  "Don't worry about it, it was years and years ago..."  I knew he was just shitting...  By the looks of it, he still hated his father of what he did to her sister.

Once again, trying to changed the conversation, I pulled the puppy on my lap and whispered to her ears, "Your name's Aurora now.  Aurora Malfoy."  I said, grinning and looked up at Draco.  Surprisingly, he was looking at me with cold eyes.  Those cold eyes that could made my whole body shiver with fear.  Those darn emotionless eyes that I hated.

"Why'd you give me the puppy?"  

I looked up at him, then looked away again.  I sighed.  "Just in case...  you know..."  I trailed on, not knowing what I should be saying.

"Just in case you die."  He finished for me.  I nodded slowly.  Yes, that was the reason.  I wanted him to remember me after my death, and I knew it was coming.  I could feel it.  I wasn't going to graduate from Hogwarts, that much I knew.  "You're not going to die, Virginia."

At his warm voice filled with sadness, I choked a sob and answered, "You don't know, Draco...  You never know."

He tilted my head up again like he had done for so many times, "Listen to me, Virginia.  You won't die, and that's final.  I've been living a lie for all these years.  Until I met you.  Lucius said Malfoys don't believe in love, that was a lie.  Everything he told me was a lie, and I believed him, until I met you."  He took a breath of fresh air, "I don't know why I'm even telling you this, Virginia.  I've never told anyone my feelings.  But I do believe in one thing.  You are the only thing in my life that's worth for me to live for.  Nothing else is, you know that?  Rory and you are the only thing I have left in my life.  And if you die, then there's no point in having Rory either."

I believed all of this, but the only thing I did not believe was that I was going to live.  I felt death coming and I was afraid of it.  Months ago, I wouldn't have been afraid because I was nothing but a shadow, but now, there was Draco.  And he needed me, and in return, I needed him.  "I love you, Draco.  Just wanted you to know that, just in case anything happens..."

"Nothing's going to happen, Virginia.  If you die, I'm following you to."  He said.  I thought he was joking, but at the look of his eyes, it was serious.  He really would die if I died.

"Draco...  I..."  Yet, I didn't get to finish my sentence, I never did, because the next second I knew, Draco had already crushed his mouth to mine supporting my back while he kissed me.  And I kissed him back with all the passion I could muster.  I loved him and for once, someone loved me back just as much...  For once, it wasn't a lonely Christmas.

Chocolate Muse – Sorry for not replying your last review since you reviewed after I added my 3rd chapter.  Anyways, yeah, it gives him more of a character and somehow makes him less mean, but that's my opinion.

some dude – I heard the movie was good, but I never did read the novel or watch the movie, I might someday though.  When I'm free, I'll do that.

Baby_Sakura – I despise make up too!  Makes me disgusted.  I was having second thoughts on Ginny having make up, but I decided to have a bit, since it wouldn't be too good without any at a ball!  The heavy blush is disgusting, no offence to the people that wear it.  I'm just not your typical kind of girl.  I hate shopping, I hate make up, heck, I hate girl stuff.  I like guy stuff better.  Tomboy, yes ^^.  And 100% damn proud of it!  My friends say I'm special  *grins*

Draco-lover – A Christmas present?  I guess...  Look at the end of the this thanking reviewer thing!

Dracel Lucia – lol, thanks.

Nayanya – Yay!  I'm on a favourite's list!  *cheers*  Maybe Ginny's going to die, I'm having second thoughts about the ending...  ^^  But then, one of my friends said, ...Actually, I won't tell you what she said, or it'll completely ruin it!  Sorry.  But you'll see soon.  I said it won't be longer than 10 chapters, but I'm thinking of making around 15...  I don't know, but since I'm uploading this story more than any other of my story, you'll find out soon.  Thanks for putting me on favourites!  Love ya!

Tree Climber – Rambling... ^^  I do that all the time, kinda.  Anyways, thanks for putting me on your favourites!  I love ya too!  LoL.  Actually, I love everyone of my reviewers ^^.

Black Sakura – Same, same...  But I'm the one making them miserable, aren't I?  *Whacks self on head*

(no name) - *grins*  Thanks for the review!

torlin kerru – I'll take you suggestion, since it's a good once, but it's not going to exactly end like that...  Since I have two endings in mind.  My friend says they're good and I'm deciding which one to use.  But it won't be another month...  so around a few more chapters.  Good to hear that you're hooked ^^

Cici – Hey, I don't watch tv!  And you know that, lol.  There is an illness like that.

**Now for the Christmas Presents...  To all my reviewers, of course ^^ (Don't blame me, I have completely no idea what you want, lol.)**

*Gives Chocolate Muse, Annie, (no name), BleedingQueen, Pseudonym Sylphmuse, SquirrelAnnie, GoldenRed Phoenixia, some dude, Nayanya, Darcel Lucia, Baby_Sakura, Jin, Draco-lover, Tree-climber, torlin kerru, Cici and everyone that want it, a Draco Malfoy plushie along with a Virginia Weasley plushie!*  Enjoy people!  Sorry for anyone that I missed!

_~Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  Happy Belated Hanukah!~_

Author's Notes:  I'm pretty sure I'm going to make a New Year chapter, since I did a Christmas one, might as well do a New Year one.  Have a great holiday for those of you that are Jewish and I hope I didn't offend you with Merry Christmas!  So have a break and I'll see you in a few days!  Love you, all my reviewers!  *huggles and kisses on cheek*  Oh right, I might be doing two Christmas chapters.  The second one probably takes place right after this one, so at around night...  Although it won't be updated on Christmas.  Thanks to all my reviewers, this is my most successful story so far ^^  Maybe I should write more angst fics... lol.


	6. Picture Engraved in Memory

Chapter 5

By Crystal

Author's Notes: There will be Draco's POVs, but most of the time, it's Ginny's since I write better in a girl's POV.  After all, I am a girl.  And I'm really inspired right now because it's snowing.  The snow scene inspired by the snow ^^.  I can't write a sex scene to save my life, so don't even diss it, lol.

Warnings: Implied sex

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

"DRACO YOU BLOODY GIT!  LET GO OF MY SISTER!"  Upon hearing that stupid Weasley's voice, I pulled away and back stepped just one step, blocking their sight from the blood on the snow.  Weasley's face was red with anger again, and definitely still fuming about the Ball...  And of course kissing his sister out of nowhere.

I sneered, "I didn't do nothing Virginia didn't want me doing." And felt a sharp stab at my ribs.  I looked down at Virginia who was shaking her head, hoping I would stop arguing.  I sighed, "Go Virginia, I'll meet you later."  I would've left if my shoe wasn't covering the blood, but I couldn't very well lift them up now and let them see, now can I?  Virginia gave me a thankful nod and I urged her to go on.  Abbott, Potter and Weasley left, but Granger sent me one last look.  A suspicious look.  I returned an emotionless one, and finally, they left me alone.

I had no idea why I was still hiding the blood she coughed out.  If other people had found out, perhaps she would go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey know and find a cure...  But there probably wasn't a cure.  I cursed.  Of course there wasn't a cure.  I searched in the library high and low to find a god damn cure, and what did I get?  'No cure'.  What kind of world was this?  It was unfair.  Virginia was the innocent little girl that deserved to live.  My father and I were the ones who deserved to die, then why did she have the illness?

Life seriously was not fair.  Perhaps my father wasn't at all wrong about some stuff.  Perhaps the strong did survive and the weak did die.  I wouldn't know, I don't have enough experience.  But if Virginia died due to the sickness...  I...  I don't know what I'd do.  I'd probably go jump off a bridge and commit suicide.  I was being truthful earlier.  I didn't have anything to live for.  My father hated me, my mother never gave me more than a few glance.  I was beginning to think the house elves like me even more than they did.

Virginia was the only person I was living for right now, and I don't know what I'd do if she really died.  She was the one and only person that showed me enough love to melt the walls I had built when I was a child, she was the only one I had let even emotionally close to me.  But my father was right, emotions were weaknesses.  If I didn't have emotions to Virginia, then I'd be thinking about my life again.  Then I would meet them in the hallways and insult them about being poor again...  

Sighing, I finally removed my feet from the spot and walked back to school, feeling someone following me.  Turning around, I saw Rory.  Oh yeah, I had a dog now.  Guess I have to be getting used to it.  But whatever it is, I'll take good care of her, if Virginia really wanted me to remember her by the dog, then I'll take as good care of Virginia as the dog.  (A/N:  Man, I'm getting myself confused with the sentences, lol.)

Dinner came and passed and once again, I find myself in the piano room waiting for Virginia.  I had no idea why she had made me changed so much.  Perhaps it was her innocence, perhaps it was the true emotions in her eyes that she was not afraid to display for the whole world to see...  Perhaps, it was just her.  She came rushing in and I wondered what was happening.

"Draco!  It's snowing again!  Let's go see it,"  Without warning, she dragged me out to the lake.  Both of us had brought our cloaks, knowing we would use it after playing piano.  I guess we would be skipping piano for once...  She ran ahead of me while I walked slowly.  Upon reaching the lake, she spun herself around, making her red hair fly.

She was truly... breathtaking.  Beautiful.  Her hair shone in the light the snow and the moon created, her eyes were dancing with happiness, showing every emotions I could ever think of.  Her full lips into a smile and her giggling that made my heart ache.  If I was the Draco a few months ago, I would've laughed at myself.  But now, I would've done anything to see her this happy again.

"Draco, come join me!"  Unknowingly, a smile had already appeared on my face.  She was just, innocent.  Pure.  Too pure for something like me to touch.  I was evil.  Taught to be evil since I was born.  How could someone so pure ever love someone like me?  The answer was: I don't know...

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I loved it here.  I was free, along with Draco.  No one could ever tell me what to do, boss me around.  In the snow, all alone, yet not in the shadows.  The snow were falling down gently, yet beautifully.  Yet, I knew, I wouldn't be as happy as I was if the man beside me wasn't there.  Draco Malfoy.  Someone I thought as an enemy, but turned out to be someone I loved.  And not a crush.

I'm sure it wasn't a crush.  All the emotions that Harry did not bring out were all brought out by Draco.  He was so sweet at times though, even though he was cold when most people was around.  But today, for once, he wasn't cold around Hermione, Ron and Harry.  He was having fun...  His eyes were far away, looking up at the falling snow.  Blushing a little, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, then looked away.  Suddenly, the frozen water became very interesting.

"Ginny?"  I turned around to look at him, and he kissed me on the lips.  Then pulled away.  "Why?"  I looked at him confused.  "Why do you like someone like me?  You're good...  I'm...  I'm bad."

I smiled sadly, "You're not bad."  He opened his mouth to argue, "Don't even bother.  I'm very stubborn, Malfoy, and you know it.  When I was very young, Fred and George always say I'm the kind of person that thinks everyone good has their bad and everyone bad has their good.  But they're wrong."

"Since you say I'm not bad, then I'm good.  And you say your twin brothers are wrong and there is no grey, it leaves me to good."

I shook my head, "Nothing in the world is either white or black, Draco.  It's all grey.  I don't think that, because I _know_ that.  You're not pure evil, you're not made of pure goodness either.  Neither am I, neither is anyone in the world."

"That's where you're wrong, Virginia."  He said, I looked at him.  That was my opinion and I know that for a fact, nobody's either good or bad.  Voldermort had his good side too.  Something bad must've wrecked his good, to make him turn so... evil.  "You're right, nobody in the world is pure evil or is made of pure goodness...  Except you.  You're one of the most perfect people I know."  I opened my mouth to protest, but he kept on talking.  "And don't try to argue with me Virginia Anne Weasley, you know as well as I do that I can _very_ stubborn when I want to."

I sighed, "That was very sweet of you."

"Is it really?  Then how about this?  Is this sweet than that?"  Tilting my head up, he kissed me gently again.  His darn butterfly kisses that made my stomach twist and turn...  I melted into his kisses.  Oh god...  He was a damn good kisser too.  I felt my hand unbutton his shirt.  "Not here, Virginia."  I was losing control of my body already, I wanted him _so_ bad...

"Draco..."  He lifted me up and carried me to wherever while kissing me every once in a while.  We met nobody on the way and he whispered a password (Polyjuice potion) and inside was green walls.  The Slytherin common room.  We passed by a few first years who looked at us, but didn't pay too much attention.  A few minutes later, he opened a door and laid me down on a bed.  "You have the room to yourself?"  I asked.

He nodded, "My father wasn't Lucius Malfoy for nothing...  Thought if he gave me a private room, I'd beat Granger's marks."  I smiled and pulled him down in bed with me.  He was on top of me, kissing me.  I started unbuttoning his shirt again, but he stopped me.  "Are you sure you want to do this, Virginia?"  I didn't open my mouth to answer, but just kissed him passionately and gave him complete control.  After all, I was a virgin and did not know much about what I should be doing and he, being Draco Malfoy, the school's sex god (kind of) should know everything about that.

* * * * *

I woke up later in the arms of Draco, naked, of course.  My head was on his chest while my left arm was draped over on his chest too.  I snuggled up closer, trying to find more warmth and I felt his arms tightened around me.  I sighed in comfort.  I would give anything to stay like this forever, but unfortunately, nothing ever stayed forever.  But I had the chance to sleep on his chest for another hours or two...

"Morning, Honey."  He said.  I felt him shake my shoulders a bit.

I groaned, "Leave me sleep a bit more...  It's still holidays..."

He kept shaking me, you have no idea how much I wanted to break his arms off at that moment.  "What will your brother and Potter say when they don't find you in bed?"

"They'll think I went to breakfast or the library early if they don't find me in bed.  And that's a big if.  They probably forgot about me."  I said, pulling the blankets over my head.  "And actually, it's only six right now, so they wouldn't be awake at such an early hour the day after Christmas."

"Oh."

I giggled at the silly response from him.  "What Draco?  No insults?  No comebacks?  That's a first."  He pouted.  "Sorry..."  I smiled brightly, still wanting to go sleep.  But I was already awake for a few minutes, and there was no way I could go to sleep again, with a cute pouting Draco beside me.  I sat up and snuggled my head at the crook of his neck, "I love you, Ferret."

"Love you too, Weasel."  His throat was vibrating at every word he was saying.  I snuggled even closer to him.

"How long do you think this will last?"  I asked him.

He turned around and down to look at me, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "You know what I mean...  My stupid illness.  How long do you think I'll be alive for?"

I felt his hand tangled up in my hair, "A long time, Weasley.  A long time.  How about I promise you this, Virginia?  Next year, we'll spend our time like this again.  During Winter.  We'll watch the snow fall like last night."

"Draco...  I won't last that long."  I sighed, "I'm not even going to reach summer, unless we find a cure really soon.  But there's no cure...  And I know you've noticed too, I've been coughing up more blood.  And although you might not know this, with the exception of last night, I always lack sleep."

"You aren't afraid of death...?"  It came out sort of like a question, but I knew it was a statement.

I shook my head, "Everyone has to die sooner or later.  I don't have to be afraid just because I die sooner.  Death's nothing to be afraid of...  to me anyways.  I never really cared about my life much...  But now that I'm with you, I don't really like the idea of leaving very much, but it's an unavoidable thing.  Life's short, and I want to spend the next few months happily and in peace with you.  That's my only wish."

Draco kissed me on the lips again, "You will get your wish granted, I promise you that."

"Thank you,"  I said softly.  And both of us, with him holding me close, looked out the window, waiting for the sunrise.  Both waiting.  Life was short, especially for me.  I wanted to see as much and feel as much emotions as I wanted.  And the only person that could help me was Draco...

As the sun rose, the sky was painted in every shades of blue, purple, red and orange possible.  It was beautiful, and that picture would forever be engraved in my memory, along with Draco holding me up close in his arms the morning after I had given my virginity to him.  _I love you, Draco._

KeeperOfTheMoon – Thanks!

Sharlene – Same, I love Draco and Ginny.  Merry Christmas to you too, and I don't exactly like Ron or Harry much, so they're asses ^^

Draco-lover – Woops ^^.  All right, *takes Ginny doll back and gives Draco-lover another Draco doll ^^;;*  Hope you didn't cry too long.

Lourdes – TB is 98% curable, I just searched my whole bookcase to find a few books on it and I did a research over the internet earlier this morning.  Harry will be suspicious soon and Ron will still be clueless.  I like Hermione as a smartass =), so I made her a smartass ^^

GoldenRed Phoenixia – I'll keep that in mind that you want to hear more about Aurora.  Anyways, thanks!

Elizabeth Elliot – Thanks!

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – There's four types of antidote for TB, but it's muggle medicine, so they don't know it until... Er... *spoiler*  lol.  They'll find out about the antidote later on. 

Author's Notes: Next chapter is the last chapter that has that much useless stuff in there...  Well, just makes it more romantic, but finally getting on the story after next chapter.  New Year.  Anyways, read and review and enjoy!


	7. A Secret Let Out

Chapter 6

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

Oh, by the way, Fred and George's present from Christmas, which I had bravely opened the day after Christmas when I got back to my dormitory was a few beautiful hair accessories.  Matched my hair quite well too, they had taste.  Christmas passed and already in a week, New Year was coming.

Wearing my necklace again, the necklace Draco gave me, I touched it with the tip of my fingers.  It's a natural reaction now, whenever I'm nervous or when I'm thinking about Draco.  It's only been a week, but it felt like years since I've had the necklace.  My life was going uphill again, finally.  But I had to thank Draco for all of it.  Without him, my life would still be hell and no one would even know if I died.  Yet, I didn't know if it was my imagination, or was it the truth that Draco had gotten a bit colder around other people.  Although around me, he hasn't changed me, except the fact that his eyes are far away sometimes, as if thinking about something very serious...

A flick of Professor Dumbledore's wand made all the candles in the ceiling go out, "Ten, nine," Everyone that was stayed in school for the Christmas break was counting down until New Year.  "Eight,"  I was leaning on Draco's shoulder, contented as the rest of us counted patiently, "Five," I looked up to his silver eyes and smiled, he must've sensed my stare because he looked back down and kissed me on the lips.  "Three, two, one!"  A deafening cheer came from all around me and fireworks came shooting from the sides of the wall and up into the ceiling.

Everyone said 'Happy New Year' and that was it.  Draco and I stayed a bit at the piano room, but went back to our own rooms afterwards.  I was tired and he knew.  For the past few days, I've been only having four to five hours of sleep and that certainly wasn't enough.  It's a miracle I didn't have dark circles underneath my eyes.

Anyways, weeks passed normally, and I retreated back to my dormitory earlier than usual.  We would play piano for only an hour instead of a few, and then stay by the lake for around half an hour.  I was getting weak.  I know Hermione was getting really suspicious at the circles under my eyes and Harry was looking at me as well.  Ron, well, he's just as clueless as ever.

Right now, I'm in my common room doing my potions essay that's due tomorrow.  Fun, isn't it?  An hour till dinner, then I'll have my own time to relax with Draco.  I smiled at the thought.  Now who would've thought a Malfoy and a Weasley.  I keep asking myself that, still not quite believing that this was something real.  Suddenly, Ron came in the common room and sat neck to me.  "Yes?"  I asked, without looking up.

He fidgeted uncomfortably and I almost smirked.  "Well...  Hermione says I should talk to you.  Says I'm your brother and should talk to you more and she says you're acting weird.  Though I don't see her fuss, you're just acting normal, except the fact that you're dating that bloody git."

Now I did smirk, so my own brother didn't notice the dark circles around my eyes.  Surprise, surprise, I thought sarcastically.  Nobody ever noticed me in the family.  Damn them, and damn Ron too.  I shrugged indifferently, "Well, if you think I'm normal, then I'm normal.  And Draco's far from a bloody git, thank you very much.  That is my boyfriend you're talking about, Ronald."

"I don't see what you see in that ferret."  He said again.  Oh, sometimes, I just wanted to rip his head off.  He was a stupid, stupid idiot that didn't pay attention to anything but himself and had to make everyone's life miserable just to make his good.  Obviously, he doesn't see that I like him and has to break us up to make himself happy.  Ass.

"That certain ferret you're talking about is my boyfriend,"  I said again, "And I don't need to explain to you why I like him.  Obviously, you wouldn't understand since you've never been in love."  I said mockingly, I knew that would piss him off.  He's face went pink and was about to open his mouth, "You don't need a reason to love, Ronald Weasley.  Now if you don't mind, leave me alone in peace since you have already taken ten minutes of my precious time.  Now _go._"

Without another word, he left me in peace, thank god.  I looked at his retreating back before the wall swung close.  Ron...  You want to know what I see in him?  I see a lot of things in him, but the most important one was...  When I was sick and needed comfort and help most, _nobody_ was there for me.  Not even my brother, you.  Draco was there to help me through all the stuff and he noticed a whole two months ago, the least, yet you, are still clueless and have no idea even after Hermione gave you so many clues.  He was there and you weren't when I needed someone to comfort me, that was the main reason I love him Ron.  And most importantly, I was there when he needed me.  I might not know all of his problems, but I know he has problems.  I see sadness and loneliness in his eyes.  I see the scars on his body, and those scars were not made by himself.  He was abused, I never asked him, knowing he wouldn't answer them, but I know about them.  And he knows I know about them too.

I never wanted to be this cold to my brother, but sometimes, I couldn't help it.  Sometimes, the anger in my chest just doesn't stay in and I just blow up in front of anyone that's there, except Draco.

I turned my attention back on the scroll of paper I had to hand in for tomorrow, potions really wasn't that hard, but I hated writing essays, lucky Slytherins, Professor Snape was always easy on them.  But thankfully, I got a good mark for potions and I even beat Hermione.  One of the few things I beat her in, although I'm not as good as Draco.  He's better than me in potions, and I know Professor Snape isn't too easy his marks.  I've read one of his essays, and I have to say I'm impressed.

At the sound of the wall flinging open again, I see Hermione and Harry coming in and heading towards.  Just great, why is everyone visiting me on this day when I have a god damn essay due tomorrow and I won't be having time since I need as much sleep as possible?!  Like Ron, they just sat down and looked at me until I addressed them.  "_Yes?_"  Not exactly in a good mood, I know.

"Well, Ron's still fuming in the library and I asked him if he talked to you yet.  So..."  Hermione said.

"So we're wondering what's wrong with you and the circles under your eyes."  Harry finished for her.

Finally, I looked up, "Certainly, you did hear from Ron that he did not see a single thing that was abnormal in me.  Isn't that nice.  He doesn't even see the god damn circle around my eyes.  What the hell is wrong with that?  He's my brother, and the one that is closest to me, age wise anyways, does not notice _anything_ wrong with me when I'm lacking sleep, I barely eat anymore and there's these huge ass circles under my eyes.  _You _tell me what's wrong with that.  Instead, his two friends notice."  Thank god nobody was in the common room, but then, someone entered and I wanted to cry.  Why was the whole world against me?  I was finally lifting more weight off my shoulders and then someone bursts in, stopping me from doing that.

"Hey Virginia, are you okay?"  Draco...  Saved by Draco.  And Aurora too, she came in walking beside Draco cutely, then climbed on my lap and decided to have a nap there.

I looked at his silver eyes, "Yeah...  I was just... er, telling them.  About how Ron doesn't see my lack of sleep."  He nodded, asking me to continue.

"Why is Malfoy in here anyways?"  Harry spat the last name.

I raised my eyebrow, "I gave him the password, all right?"  I glared at him, then Hermione waved her hand in front of me.  Damned peacemaker.  "Like I've said before, _you_ tell me what's wrong."

"Shouldn't you tell him then?"  Harry asked me, still looking at Draco with hatred.  Draco was obviously ignoring his glare and was paying his attention on me.

"What should I say, Perfect Potter?"  I asked, I saw his and Hermione's eyes widen with surprise at the nickname.  Draco was looking at me, definitely amused about this whole thing, not to say proud.  Saying I wasn't enjoying mocking Harry was an understatement.  Who wouldn't want to mock someone who's been ignoring you for the past few years of your life?  "Oh, Ronald Weasley!  You know, I'm your sister Ginny, and I really want you to notice that I've been lacking sleep, I don't eat anymore, oh, and do you see how pissed off I am at your stupid clueless brain?"  I said mockingly, while glaring at them.

Hermione opened her mouth quite a few times, "I had...  I had no idea, Gin.  No idea you felt that way."  Beside him, Harry was shaking his head, his eyes telling me the same thing.

I laughed without much humour and saw the two of the gasp in surprise again, well, Draco must really have rubbed off, I've surprised them so many times in the past few weeks!  "No idea, Hermione.  That makes me _so_ much better.  Not that it's a surprise anyways.  Ironic, how the three people you think of as your friends don't notice you and how your 'friends'' enemy does.  Draco noticed so much earlier than any of you."

"What do you mean, Gin?  You've only been like that a week since New Year's, and we've noticed around a week and a half after New Year's.  The most could be half a week, and that's not much."  Harry said.

By now, I would've happily chopped off his head.  That is, if it wasn't illegal.  Killing 'The Boy Who Lived' would get me in Azkaban.  I was about to snap back a less than nice comment but Hermione said something first.  "It was before Christmas, wasn't it, Malfoy?"  She asked quietly.

Draco nodded his head, "Way before Christmas."  He said.  I smiled at him thankfully and he smiled back.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey.  It's been a while."  Hermione said, looking down at her fingers, suddenly finding them _very_ interesting.

"I don't think so, Herm."  I said, "I'm not going to and I don't plan on going either.  But I'm feeling _so_ much better that someone noticed and didn't bother to do _anything_ about it."  I said sarcastically.  I knew I was hurting the both of them, but could you really blame me?  After years of rejection, and when I'm finally dying, they come back and start caring about me?

Harry sighed, "Look, Gin.  We're sorry, okay?  Don't need to be so bitchy about the whole thing."  I saw Draco wince, he knew it was a wrong thing to say, because it certainly was.  
"Harry James Potter," Surprising even myself with the calmness of my voice, "Unless you want to die a painful death, I would leave this common room right now if I were you."  

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so, Ginny Weasley,"  I wanted to laugh.  He used the same tone as I did, but he didn't even know my full name, and Draco had just called me 'Virginia' barely five minutes ago.  "Who do you think you are, telling me to leave this common room?"

Draco snorted, "It's Virginia Anne Weasley, Potter.  And for your information, you are Harry James bloody Potter.  If you haven't noticed, Virginia just called you by your whole name two minutes ago and you ask her who you are, aren't you a bit on the mental side?"

"Malfoy, this has nothing to do with you."  For the first time, I saw anger flick in Malfoy's eyes and I could practically feel his anger right here.  It was definitely a rare thing to see a Malfoy show emotions, but to show emotions for someone else, I was definitely flattered, but...  Who knows what Draco would do when he was pissed off?  I tried to stand up, but Draco pushed me down by the shoulders.

"_This_ has _nothing_ to do with me?  You are bloody wrong, Potter.  This has _everything to do with me.  This is __my girlfriend you are talking about and this whole conversation has to do with __my girlfriend.  I have every god damn bloody right to stand here and talk while listening to your bullshit about how much __you care about her when you obviously don't, since I don't see you noticing her when she coughs out blood for more than a few weeks already."  I was pleased at Draco's calmness, even if his eyes were showing so much anger.  But...  My brain stopped as Hermione and Harry's jaws hit the ground and their eyes were wide open.  I looked over at Draco who was still glaring at Harry and my eyes suddenly widen too._

His eyes too, widened as he finally let his own words sink in and discovered what he had just said.  "Oh, shit."  Was all he managed to say.

Idilities jacet Munku-JGSPTV – Thanks for all those reviews and I'll answer all your questions at once.  Her family does care about her, but they always think about her as little Ginny and they rarely notice her, which is what happens in families sometimes.  *huggles back* lol, and thanks to adding me to your favourites ^^;;

KeeperOfTheMoon – That would definitely be...  Weird?  But I might do a Random Omake at the bottom of the page later if I feel like it ^^

Teri – Thanks a lot, means a lot to me ^^  I swear you reviewers just make my day by pressing a button and writing a few words down.

Theditzandbush – I didn't like Ginny really much until I started reading Draco/Ginny fics, but that changed my whole opinion of the two of them and they're now my favourite characters.  I used to think Draco was a bloody git ^^  Never seen Moulin Rouge, but I might one day.  All my friends say it's good.  ^^  I'm missing out on a lot of movies, I see.

DeEpDarKneSs – Ron's going to be an ass, definitely, same with bloody Potter.  Hermione's going to be half half since I kinda like her.

Silver Unicorn - *smiles*  That's for me to know and you to find out.  Though I'd say it's a happy/sad ending.

depth – You'll find out really soon ^^  Thanks!

**Random Omake for Chapter 5: **(inspired by KeeperOfTheMoon)

**Draco: **You will get your wish granted, I promise you that.

**Ginny: **Thank you.  *snuggles up closer to Draco*

**Snape: **Mr.Malfoy!  *opens door and reveals two naked teenagers*  My virgin eyes!  My virgin eyes!

**Draco: ***laughs*  Snape, are you telling me you've never had sex before?

**Ginny: ***smiles, amused at Professor Snape*  Professor!  You haven't had sex yet?  Aww...  Poor little Ginny had sex before Professor Snape.

**Draco: ***cracks up*  Oh man...  That is _so sad._

**Snape: ***growls and runs out of room while covering his 'virgin' eyes and slams door*  Five points away from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for mocking their professor!

**Draco: ***snickers*  Snape's never had sex!  *chants*

Author's Notes: Oh man, I can't believe I wrote that, lol.  Anyways, this chapter is _finally important.  Not to mention a cliff-hanger ^^_


	8. Aurora, Draco's Past

Chapter 7

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

"Oh, shit."  I cleared my throat while the three of them looked at me, shocked.  "Er...  Ignore what I just said."

"Yes, Malfoy.  I'm going to ignore what you just said after you told us Gin coughed out blood.  Think again."  Potter said sarcastically.

The mudblood cleared her throat and looked at me, "What's the illness?  There might be a cure for it."

"Granger, I've searched the whole library and I haven't found a single cure.  What makes you think you'll find one?"  I said, growling.  Thank god Weasley wasn't here, or I'll start cussing so much they'll have trouble hearing anything the next morning.

"Well, it might be a muggle illness and since this school's library doesn't have such a big muggle section...  I thought maybe I'd know about it, after all, I am a _mudblood_."  She said, spitting out the last word.

She did have a point, after all, the book I saw the illness in was a muggle book and it was, after all, dated back in the 1800's...  So maybe...  If I asked Granger, there might be a cure after all.  I glanced at Virginia and saw her eyes filled with hope.  I sighed, "All right, you got your point Granger.  I don't remember the whole name.  But it starts with Tuber...  Tuber something."

"Tuberculosis."  Granger corrected.

I nodded, "Something like that."

I saw Potter and Virginia look at them hopeful and I kept my own face emotionless.  Afraid that she would say it wasn't curable, but it didn't help much.  I just didn't show emotions on my face, but inside, I was just as eager to know if there was a cure or not.

"Tuberculosis is easily cured these days, I think.  And it has a cure rate of 98% if you keep taking medicine.  There are four kinds of treatment for it.  It's rifampicin, isoniazid, pyrizinamide and ethambutol.  There is a kind of Tuberculosis that is immune to all the treatments, but it's really rare and usually only shows up in third-world countries, so you'll probably be able to be cured."  Granger finished.  I couldn't help but sigh in relief.  Granger and Potter seemed to be more relaxed too.

"Thanks Granger, we should go see Madam Pomfrey now though.  Virginia's been coughing more blood and it'll be better if she goes now."  Granger nodded her head and I looked at Virginia, ready to see her jumping up and down with joy.  Although, I see her confused look and a bit of fear in her eyes.  "Virginia?"  I asked, worried.

She looks up at me, "Umm...  I just want to take a shower before I go to Madam Pomfrey's.  Be here in half an hour."

"We have dinner then, Gin."  Granger reminded.

"I'll...  I'll go there tomorrow then, I don't feel to well right now."  She said.

I frowned, there was certainly something wrong with Virginia.  "Virginia, how about we skip our after dinner activities and go to Madam Pomfrey's?"

She shook her head furiously, "No, tomorrow before dinner.  I'll go then.  I'll meet the three of you down in the Great Hall later.  Taking a shower."  Without a single word, she left, her face pale and me worried.  God damn it, Virginia...  What is wrong with you?  Shouldn't you be happy now that we found a cure for you?

"Malfoy..."  I turn my head to Granger, "Go up and see her, I won't tell on you, though don't tell anyone I let you up there."  Potter was about to protest, but Granger held up her hand, silencing him.  I nodded a thank you, then climbed up the stairs to her room, Rory silently following behind me.

I turned around one last time, "Granger, Potter.  Don't tell Weasley yet.  I think Virginia would like to tell him herself."  Then I turned around and resumed to what I was doing before.

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I stepped into the shower.  The water was warm, making me calm a bit.  I was suppose to be happy, I really was.  But what if I got the one kind that was resistant to the drugs, then what would happen?

Having hope for a minute then snatched away the next was terrible.  I was feeling that way right now.  I know, Hermione said that it was rare, but I couldn't help but think of it.  I could have that for all we know.  Usually, I wouldn't really be thinking about something this rare, but I couldn't help but think that the day when I met Erica, she had told me that she had just done some volunteer work with her mother and skipped a year of school.  She had done volunteer work in some third-world countries.

If that wasn't enough, then there was the fact that she went to see Madam Pomfrey ever since she thought she had Tuberculosis.  But she had told me there was no cure.  Was it because she had the one with the resistant to antidote?  What if she had, then it was passed on to me.

Life wasn't fair...  And if it was one with resistant, then I would die soon, and I would infect others that were always around me.  That would include Draco...  Maybe Hermione, Ron and Harry.  Maybe not, since they're not so close to be.  But definitely Draco.  I don't want him to die either...  So am I suppose to leave him because I don't want him hurt?  What about myself then?  Do I have to spend the rest of my life miserable by myself and lonely?

Life hates me, I swear.  Nobody ever paid attention to me until this year.  And then, I find out I have an illness that might not be curable.  God damn it all.  I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and cast a drying charm on my hair.  I opened the door to my dormitory to find Draco on my bed, looking at me.

"Hey,"  he said quietly, "What wrong?"  He stood up and once again wrapped his arms around my waist.  Aurora was asleep, curled comfortably near the window.

"I don't know, Draco...  I just don't know..."  I sniffed, and he turned me around, my head buried in his chest.

Draco was rocking me back and forth, it was so comfortable to be in his arms.  I loved him...  "Now what don't you know, Virginia?"

"What will happen if I get the illness that isn't curable, what happens then?  And if it isn't curable, then I should stay away from you.  Anyone near me is in danger, you know that, Draco.  That's how I got it first, it's because I got infected by Erica.  What if I infect you then?  Then you won't get cured and you'll die...  And it'll all be my fault."

He didn't stop rocking me, "Well, then, I'll die with you.  And what makes you think you're going to get the rare one?  You might be a unique girl, but it isn't that easy getting a unique illness either."

His arms around me were so warm and comforting, it's not a wonder why I fell for him, he was nice, sweet, handsome and serious at times, a really good person to talk to and someone that could make everything much better.  "Did you know that Erica went to a third-world country to volunteer?  It wouldn't be so hard for her to catch one that was resistant to drugs.  And why didn't she get cured immediately?  She went to Madam Pomfrey's once she found out she had Tuberculosis, which was an year ago.  Why didn't she get cured?  She would've gotten cured if it was curable."  I said quietly to Draco.

"So what if it isn't curable?"  He asked easily, as if we were just discussing the weather.

"Then I'd die, and infect you too and you'd die too."

I felt him shrug indifferently, "I'd miss you if you died, Virginia, but I don't really care if I die when you're not in the world anymore.  There's nothing in this world for me if you aren't here."  I looked up at him, silently asking why.  What about his family?  "It's dinner time soon, I'll tell you another time, how about that?"

I shook my head, "We can skip dinner and listen to your story.  Then we can just get something from the kitchens and sneak off to the piano."

He bent down and kissed me gently again, "All right, if that's what you want, Virginia."

"That's exactly what I want, Draco."  He nodded understandingly and sat down on my bed with his back against the wall, I sat down beside him with my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me.  The sun was already setting and all I could see was a bit of orange of the sun.  Soon, the sky would grow dark and night would fall.  "So, care to tell me your story?"

"How do you feel around your siblings?  How do you think they think of you?"  He asked.

I looked at him, confused at why he was asking me these questions, but answered anyways, "I feel annoyed because they're always so over-protective of me and they never know what I feel.  They think they do know everything though.  But I think they think of me as their annoying little sister, annoying because I bother them when they have friends over.  Like Ron and Harry...  And they treat me like a baby."

I saw him smile, "I used to think like that about Aurora.  I thought she was annoying, but that was before my father killed her.  After that, I regret not knowing her that well and think of her as annoying."

"Why'd your father kill her?"  I asked, knowing he felt pain about the whole topic, but I was curious and I wanted to know about him more.  All I knew about his family was that they were a major supporter of Tom...  Or Voldermort.  I'm not really that scared of saying his name, after all, I've seen him face to face for quite a few times.

"When I was four, my mother got pregnant again.  My father was proud, of course, thinking that it was going to be his second boy.  Mother didn't care at all that much.  She never cared much for us.  The house elves cared for us more than our parents did.  So when Father found out it was a daughter, he was enraged.  When she was one and I was six, she would get beaten up sometimes, but I would always try and help her, which ends up getting the two of us beaten up.  For that, I was annoyed at her.  Although I did know she loved me a lot."

"She said she loved me a lot ever since she knew how to talk, and that was when she was one and a half.  I helped her as much as I can, Mother didn't care that much, like I've said before.  She only cares about herself.  Well, I usually got beaten up most, since I was the one trying to protect her.  I kind of grew to like her, but annoyed at her nonetheless because she was always getting me beaten up and I got annoyed at her because she would always get Father pissed off.  Later would I learn that she never did anything wrong, but it was only because she was born a girl.  You can imagine how pissed I was when I learned that, but after that one time, I never talked to Father about Aurora again.  It was painful, that I know."

"Anyways, one day, Father, for some reason ordered me to go to Diagon Alley to get a wand with my mother and told me I would be learning Dark Arts.  So we did, I did think that something was going on.  I know I was only around seven or eight at the time, but I was really smart.  Comes with being beaten up everyday if you did just a single thing wrong and if you showed any emotions or weaknesses.  Anyways, the surprise I got when I got home was...  Terrible."  I felt Draco shudder beside me, and suddenly, I didn't think I want to hear about it anymore.  Draco Malfoy visibly showing fear was something you didn't see everyday.

I held on to him tight, "Draco, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  I said quietly, to be truthful, I don't think I wanted to know either.

"I want you to know this..."  He took a breath of fresh air, "As I opened the door to my room...  I saw Aurora, on my bed.  Bleeding and tortured, her eyes were staring back at me, lifeless.  She was dying, not dead yet, and she told me one last thing, she told me she loved me..."

I felt my blood boil.  Lucius Malfoy would do that to his own son?  Kill his sister and put her on his bed so he could watch her die painfully?  What kind of fucked up father did _that_?  I looked up to the man I loved, his eyes held pain, but no other emotions were visible, nor were there tears.

"Father later told me, when I was around nine, that he killed Aurora because she was a girl and because she was bringing my weakness out of me.  From then on, I would never call Lucius my father, unless someone knew of this story.  And that only someone is sitting beside me, comforting me."  He looked down at me and brushed my tears away.  There in his eyes, was love...  For me.  I brought my head up and kissed him on his lips, knowing how hard it was to tell me this, but he did anyways, and I'm damn proud of him.

Devonny Stratton – Depressing, I know.  Darn it, I'm getting all teary writing this.  *sniffles*

Princess of evil – Well, personally, I don't really like the Dream Team.  Funny thing is, I usually hate the main characters in stories/books/games/movies, but I like the 'evil' characters. ^^  I feel sorry for them, lol.

GoldenRed Phoenixia – There you go!  Puppy's lying on the floor and there's the story of Aurora.  It's probably not that well written and Draco's probably a bit too indifferent about it, but he's trying to hide his sadness by being indifferent to it.  Can't blame him, after all, he's been raised this way by his father for years.  A little mention of Aurora will come later.

some dude – More coming!  I might even update everyday until the holidays are over.  By that time, I'm probably done the story, lol.  Anyways, have fun with your gamecube!

Silver Unicorn – Well, the Dream Team doesn't die...  That is if I don't change the story.  They'll know their mistakes in the end, though it doesn't change anything much.  Well, it's sad, then it's happy.  So it depends which way you look at it.

KeeperOfTheMoon – Interesting indeed.  I'm killing my brains thinking of how Ron will react to it.  Help anyone?

Sharlene – Burn in hell Harry bloody Potter is right ^^ *grins*  Anyways, thanks!

Jin Munku-JGSPTV - *huggles Jin again* Hopefully, you won't mind me calling you Jin ^^.  Anyways, it's updated now, so yeah!

Author's Notes: From now on, mention's of Draco's father will not be 'Father', but Lucius when Ginny's around.  But when any other person's around, he will call him 'Father' again.  I might've made that mistake a bit earlier.  **All ideas and comments are welcome.  No flames please.**  Thanks and email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com if there are any questions or if you want to leave any ideas for endings, next chapters or scenes for me.  Thanks!


	9. A Little Chat With Ron

Chapter 8

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

After a walk near the lake, Draco and I went to the Gryffindor common room, Rory was in the Slytherin common room.  To my surprise, nobody really told Draco to go out, they were either scared of him or just shrugged it off because he was with me.  The only person that wanted to kick Draco out was Ron, which Hermione and Harry took care off.  They looked at me with sympathy.  Probably pitied me, but whatever.  They took care of Ron, so that's good.

Ron, of course, the clueless dumb git didn't see the looks they gave me, and once again, missed my tired eyes.  The essay for potions, I still didn't get to finish, so Draco stayed there in the Gryffindor common room and helped me and once again, surprisingly, he didn't do anything to any Gryffindor.  He either ignored them or talked to them politely, that is, if they talked politely to him.  The other Gryffindors pretty ignored him too, but were looking at awe at how nice he was to me.

"Hey Draco, you're ruining your reputation being nice to me."  I whispered playfully in his ears.

He grinned, "Really, now you want me to be mean?"

I shook my head, "No!  I didn't mean that way, well...  You know...  I mean..."  Then I looked up as I heard him laugh, "You know what I mean you stupid ferret!"  The whole common room's noise died down, no one called Draco ferret and came out unharmed, but once again, was surprised at Draco's sudden chuckles.

"Virginia, you are hilarious."  I pouted, "We should finish your essay soon, you're getting tired."  I pouted again, "Don't pout at me, Virginia Anne Weasley."

"But...  I don't want to finish the essay..."  In the end, he won and I finished the essay with him until nine, then he left.  But before, he tilted my head up and kissed my lips, then looked at my brother's bright red face and winked.  I giggled a bit, then sighed.  He was right, I'm getting tired, but I think I should tell Ron about this whole...  thing.

"Hermione, Ron...  Harry."  They looked up at me suddenly, Ron's face was still bright red.  "Um...  I need to chat with you...  about something."  I looked at Hermione and Harry, hoping to get help from them.

Hermione nodded, "Let's go chat in my room where it's quiet."  The head girl's room.  We went in there and the three of us looked at Ron uneasily.  "Umm...  Ron."

"Yeah?"  Ron asked, still clueless that we were uncomfortable.

Suddenly, I stood up, "I'll go get Draco..."  When Hermione and Harry didn't protest, I ran out the room and looked around for Draco.  He couldn't be at the Slytherin common room yet, he just left the Gryffindor one a while ago.  I ran around for a few minutes before I heard music from the piano room.  I grinned.

I opened the door quietly and closed it after me, then stepped beside him.  There was Draco Malfoy, playing the song that I had played when he had first caught be off guard here.  He was playing the lower part, and I smile.  This time, it was my turn to join him.

"Virginia?!  What are you doing here?"  He asked, surprised.

I smiled, "Well, we got Ron to go to Hermione's room.  But we didn't know how to start, so I told them I was coming to look for you.  Want to, you know, help me with the explanation?"

"Of course."  We finished playing the piece like last time, then hand in hand, we walked up to the Gryffindor common room.  We passed by Professor Snape and Filch.  Filch was going to give the both of us detentions, but Professor Snape told him he'd take care of it.  Filch left, then Professor Snape told us to be careful about Professor wandering the halls, then he left too.

Finally, we reached Hermione's room and knocked on the door.  Hermione opened the door in a minute, "We still haven't told him yet, but he isn't too happy right now.  He's wondering why we're making him stay in my room and he's whining like a child.  'Why Malfoy is coming to our conversation too?'"  Hermione imitated Ron, I nodded quietly while Hermione let the two of us pass by and she closed the door.

"Ron..."  He looked up, anger clear on his face when he saw the two of us holding hands.  He was so damn annoying, why couldn't he just understand that _I love Draco _and _Draco loves me_?!  "Well...  Draco and I...  Along with Harry and Hermione would like to say a few things...  about, er, me...?"  We sat down on the chair Hermione brought for us.

"Don't tell me it's that bullshit about you acting weird again.  You just pissed me off a few moments ago with that bullshit of yours."  Ron said.  Well, that went well.  I was going to tell him, me, his one and only sister was going to die and he says it's bullshit.

I stood up, "Well then, Ronald Weasley.  I have nothing to say to you."  I was about to walk up to the door and run out of my brother's life forever when Draco held my wrist.

"Look, Weasley.  This is totally serious.  And you are going to listen to her whether or not you like it.  After you listen to it, then you can judge whether it's bullshit or not.  I have seen for myself that it's not bullshit, but obviously, some brainless twit like you wouldn't see something so important."  Draco hissed out.

Ron growled, "Fine Gin, go on.  I'm listening."  Once again, I look helplessly at Draco and the other two.  "Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

"Fuck it, Ronald.  If you don't want to hear about your dying sister, then so be it."  This time, no one holding my wrist was going to stop me from stepping out of this hell hole.

I heard his chair fall, "Wait, what did you say, Gin?"

"Draco, you can repeat it."

Draco looked at Ron disapprovingly, "Virginia said, 'If you don't want to hear about your dying sister, then so be it'."

"You're shitting me, right?"

I turned around, anger visible in my eyes, then walked up to him and poked in the chest while saying, "Ronald Weasley, do I look like I'm frigging shitting you?  Do I _look_ like it?!  At least Hermione noticed a few weeks back and Harry did a week or two ago.  Right now, you are still clueless as ever.  You stupid bloody git!"

Ron was going to open his mouth and say his own insults when Hermione stood up, "Okay, both of you.  Shut up.  I'm going to explain this whole thing along with Draco.  And the rest of you shut the hell up.  Ginny can correct me if I get something wrong.  And Ronald Weasley, you sit there with your mouth shut or I will hex you and I am not kidding."

The four of us looked at Hermione wide eyed.  Did Hermione just say 'shut the hell up'?  and did she just threaten Ron to shut up or she will hex him?  Just then, Draco opened his mouth, "The world is coming to an end."  With one glare from Hermione, Draco shut up nicely.

So then, Hermione told all the main parts of the story with Draco and I filling in some stuff, of course, we left out the kissing parts and...  other parts.  I didn't want Draco to die just yet.  The moment we ended the story, or parts of the story, Ron stared at me.  "This is a joke, right?"  I shook my head, and all of a sudden, I was in Ron's embrace.  He was warm, kind of.  It's my first time ever to be hugged by Ron.  Or the first time I can remember it.  "Dear god...  Tuberculosis, what kind of illness is that?"

Then, Hermione said the whole thing she told us a few hours ago, I swear she recited every book she's had her hands on, "Tuberculosis is easily cured these days and has a cure rate of 98% if you keep taking medicine.  There are four kinds of treatment for it called rifampicin, isoniazid, pyrizinamind and ethambutol.  There's also a rare kind of Tuberculosis that is immune to all treatments, but it's rare, so there's no need to worry about it.  It only shows up in third-world countries."

Ron looked at me again and I caught Draco's eye.  Draco smiled and I smiled back.  He knows how I'm feeling, he knows it's the first hug I ever got from Ron, "Thanks Ron,"  I said quietly, "I couldn't remember the last time you gave me a hug."  I'll remember to give Draco a hug later, I wonder if he ever got a hug from Aurora, his sister?

He looked at me as if he was shock, "Actually, I can't remember the last time I hugged you either.  You know, I've been around saving the world along with Harry."  I smiled at that, that was very true.  Ever since the first year when he met Harry, they've been saving the world from Voldermort every year.

I looked at Harry and for a second there, he actually looked sorry.  I didn't blame him much, 'much' is the keyword, though I did blame him for ignoring me all these years.  It was for the best, I guess.  If he didn't ignore me, then I would've been his girlfriend, then I would've never known this side of Draco and then he would have no one to comfort him.

I said farewell, and I told Ron I'd be spending my night at Draco's room.  I winced, inspecting a loud yell from him, but I was surprised, "Don't do anything someone you'll regret...  You know what I mean."  That was all he said to me, then he looked at Draco, "Take care of Gin for me."  Draco hid his shock fairly well, I think.  I know for a fact that Ron was glad that Draco noticed.  If he hadn't noticed, well, no one would've and I still would be by myself, miserable and not going to Madam Pomfrey, but the four seventh years made me promise that I'd go to Madam Pomfrey's tomorrow.  I sighed.

Now, I was walking hand in hand with the man I loved and walking to his room.  Perhaps even doing something my brother would call, 'Something I'd regret to do'.  Ah well, too bad, I know what that meant and I did it with Draco already.  Just, I wouldn't tell him any time soon.  I can picture his reaction _very_ well if I had told him that.  Trust me, _very_ well.

**Thank you, my beloved reviewers!**

Darcel Lucia – That's probably true.  Thank ^^

some dude – Thank you, I haven't watched it, and as you can see, I haven't watched any movie anyone has mentioned, I'm sad, I know.  Lol.  Yay!  One of your favourites!

Silver Essence – All right, I'll keep that in mind.  Harry feels miserable?  He'll feel miserable if Ginny dies, of course, but if you have another idea to make him more miserable, that's good, tell me ^^  I don't really like Harry much either, lol.

coolgirlchic16 – I would agree with you it'd probably end nicer if Ginny died.  I myself is an angst lover, though it makes me cry  *sniffles* lol.  Draco's past...  I might if I can think of something, but I won't make any promises ^^

GoldenRed Phoenixia – I _adore_ depressing stuff, lol.  And I'm gonna repeat one of my favourite lines for Ginny to die or not, though you'll probably find out next chapter...  'That's for me to know and you to find out' ^^  In the mean time, I'll let you think and you tell me what you want next review ^^

Sharlene – Lucius is a sick, sick, sick bastard.  I know ^^  He should burn in hell, that's true.  *smiles*  My day's been good, considering I have _so_ many reviews!  *huggles all reviewers!* lol.  How's yours?

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – I think you're the only person with that name ^^ At least I think so.  I'm certainly not a humour person.  No.  I'm on the pessimistic side, and I do feel like Ginny sometimes.  Everyone thinks I'm so sweet and innocent, but truthfully, I'm not.  *grins*  But don't tell them that ^^  My teachers think I'm an angel, cause I don't talk in class.

girly girl – Thanks, and I will write more ^^

Evil*Fairy – That's what everyone's saying ^^  Thanks!

Hades – Hmm...  I'll recheck all my grammar and see, and that's true for that one chapter.  I even though so, but I couldn't think of something else to say other than 'circles beneath my eyes' LoL.  I'm sad, I know ^^  No you didn't sound too picky and I did read the whole thing, and I love you lots too!  Lol!  Hope this chapter is a bit better off.

Jin Munku-JGSPTV - *hugs Jin again* lol.  Well, if your friend had the same illness and she says there's no cure, I wouldn't go and see the doctor's either.  I'd try to hide away from reality as long as possible and well...  Go to the doctor's when it's **really** bad.  I'm a coward, I know.

txt-eva – Thanks, it's suppose to be sad, so it's good ^^

Author's Notes: Whoa, so many reviews in total ^^  **Anyways, I have about 4-5 chapters going up, and an epilogue, then I'm going to do a whole chapter of Random Omake.  So if you have any ideas what I should do for it, leave a message!!!  **You can either leave it on a review, or you can email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com.  If you don't know what a Random Omake is, read the bottom of chapter 6, 'A Secret Let Out' about Snape...  and...  err, his virgin eyes.  Lol.  So I'll be updating as soon as possible, then you can tell me what scenes you want me doing and how ^^.  So leave a review/email and tell me!  *huggles all reviewers!*  Thanks again!

Right, next chapter is about Ginny at Madam Pomfrey's and you'll find out whether she has the resistant Tuberculosis or not.  If you want a say in this, leave a review or email and...  Yeah ^^;;


	10. Madam Pomfrey's

Chapter 9

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Ahhh... This is the chapter you've all been waiting for!  *grins*  I might even move it to the next chapter so I can get my ass kicked for waiting you reviewers wait, but naw.  I think I'll tell which kind of Tuberculosis Ginny has in this chapter ^^  Whadda say?  Yes?  Okay ^^  *smiles*

Warnings: Language, lol.

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

God damn it...  God damn it...  Right now?  It's an hour before dinner and all of us, Granger, Weasley and bloody Potter, and I, of course (Along with Rory). We're walking like frigging morons outside the Hospital Wing, hoping Virginia is okay, at least Weasley's pacing around like a frigging moron.  God damn it, you know what I saw when I saw her the moment just before I left the room?  I saw her lying on the hospital bed, so weak...  
Her eyes were so sad.  I didn't want to leave her, no, but Madam Pomfrey ordered us to leave the god damn room.  I am _so_ pissed off.  She said she loved me, fuck.  You know who I thought of at that very moment?  Yeah, I thought of my sister Aurora's last few minutes of her life.  How she was on my bed lifeless and weak, full of tears.  How she said 'I love you,' to me.

Fuck it.  You have absolutely no idea how irritated I am right now, having to stay outside and wait slowly for the school nurse to see which Tuber whatever-the-hell she has.  You have absolutely _no_ idea.  Granger and Potter's sitting down on a bench in the hall that they transfigured, or more like Granger transfigured, Weasley's simply pacing around, his eyes shining with fear.  As for mine?  I'm sure mine were emotionless, because I'm absolutely _not_ going to let _anyone_ see my emotions right now.  Too much of a weakness.  But my heart's as loud as thunder right now.  I'm scared too...  I'm scared for Virginia's life too.  Not that I'd ever admit out loud to anyone...  except Virginia.

Suddenly, without thinking, from the position of leaning on the wall, I stood up abruptly, making the three of them look at me, then I slammed the wall with my hand, making a little hole in the wall.  "God damn it,"  I hissed.

I heard Granger said a repairing charm to repair the frigging wall and also a curing spell on my hand.  "Thanks."  I said quietly, still quite irritated.

"You're welcome.  Look Malfoy, just sit down quietly, she'll come out soon.  Calm down, she'll be fine."  Granger said.

I growled at her, "How am I suppose to calm down and relax when my _girlfriend_ is inside and when I don't know what she has?"

"She's not going to get the rare one so easily, Malfoy."  She said calmly.  Or tried to say calmly.  She was visibly nervous about the whole thing too, but I guess I wasn't about to argue with her right now.  I decided to be quiet about that Erica girl going to a third-world country to volunteer.  They already had enough on their minds as it is.  And yes, for once, I'm _trying_ to be nice to the 'Dream Team'.

I didn't know why I was so, worried...  Yeah, worried about the answer.  Virginia had told me that she didn't really mind that much if she died, and I told her there was nothing worth living for me if she died.  That much was true, but I probably was worried, because, well, she has a family.  At least her family cared...  At least, well...  They did care, they probably didn't feel like they excluded her because of the big family.  As for mine...  Well, they don't give a shit if I died, well, Lucius did, but he only gave a shit because I wouldn't be able to serve Voldermort.  That son of a...  Never mind...

Suddenly, I felt someone on my foot and looked down.  Rory.  Right, there was Rory to worry about if Virginia and I died, but then again they could be taken care of Granger.  No, if you're going to ask me if I hate that mudblood, the answer is no.  She's only human and I don't see why she has to die if she was born a mudblood, if you want to blame someone, blame her parents.  Her parents gave birth to her, it shouldn't be her fault.

I sat down on the floor and let the puppy climb on my lap and drool all over me.  It wasn't that disgusting, to me anyways.  I took a glance up to the three idiots and they were staring at me as if I was insane, "What?"  I snapped.

"Nothing..."  Potter said.  An uncomfortable silence, though I'm pretty comfortable with it, I always hear it, "It's just that...  Well..."  I thought he said 'nothing' but whatever, I'll let him talk just for the hell of it, I'm bored and there's nothing else to do but wonder about Virginia who's _still_ inside and listen to bloody Potter bullshit...  "It's just weird, to see you so nice...  to, something...  Well, alive."

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you telling me, Potter, that my girlfriend, Virginia Weasley, is not alive?"

He raised his hands in defence, "No, I don't mean it that way, like, it's weird finding you so nice to it...  Just wondering why..."

"Well," I guess I decided to answer, better bullshitting than the silence, "There's two reason.  One, because this is Virginia's Christmas present to me.  Two, that's a totally personal question that _nobody_ but Virginia knows about."  That's not true, Draco, your bloody parents know that too.

Well, yeah, I decided to let that drop since they're not interested in my bloody moronic parents that killed my sister because she was a girl, that was bullshit, and because she loved me, also the same as bringing my weakness out.  Lucius is a very sick bloody bastard that I absolutely despise with all my heart, thank you very much.  And if anyone says differently, then he can kiss my ass and say good bye to his life.  I absolutely detest that piece of shit that is a wizard and I am sick of being the same species as him, although, I can't very well change that.  And let's just say, I'm just sickened by the fact that I'm his son.

Suddenly, the door opens and out comes Virginia.  She's smiling her usual smile, but I can see she's saddened about something.  Although, of course, being the three thick headed gits, they don't see it.

"How was it, Gin?"  Potter asked, smiling.

Virginia smiled, "Umm...  I just want to talk to Draco for a second, then I'll see you in the Great Hall, all right?"  She said, almost shyly.  I swear there was something wrong with her.

"Bloody hell, Gin.  I'm your brother, at least you can tell me first!"  Weasley bellowed.

Virginia gave him an angry look then poked his chest again, "Sod of, Ronald.  Draco found out about the whole thing first, so he gets to hear the news first.  So if you don't mind, _go to the Great Hall_ **and wait for me there!**"  She nearly shouted, then dragged me into the room, letting Rory in too, then slamming the door shut.

I looked at her, raising my eyebrow, showing my surprise.  "Umm...  Madam Pomfrey's in her office, she says I should tell you this...  And..."  Suddenly, she looked so very nervous.

I smiled down and kissed her forehead, "Hey, it's all right, if you're dying, I'm dying with you."

She smiled too, "I know...  I just wanted to tell you...  The whole thing first before I tell you the result..."  I nodded for her to go on, "Madam Pomfrey did some kind of a muggle thing called skin test.  She injected a small amount of tuberculin, I have no idea what that is, and she told me it normally would be ready in 72 hours, but she sped it up to 5 minutes, after all, we are witches."

She took a deep breath, as if calming herself.  Rory seemed to see her troubled and snuggled up closer to her foot, "You're a good girl,"  She said, smiling to Rory.  "Well, it's positive, so we took an x-ray thing, another muggle thing.  After all, this is a muggle illness, I had no idea Madam Pomfrey knew so much about muggle medicine, but anyways...  it reveals a nodule tissue that has formed in my lungs...  And last, she took a sample of my urine to make a culture test..."  She said quietly.

I lifted her head up again, "I'll always be with you, all right?  Remember, I promised you we'd meet again next year the snow falls, so no matter what happens then, I'll be with you."  I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks, Draco...  You're the best..."  She sighed, "The results...  Well..."

"Shh...  You can tell me that later.  Relax..."  She did, and I kissed her on the lips again, this time more passionately.

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm stopping here, and don't kill me!  I know I told you I'd give you the answer here.  I just had to stop here, lol.  A cliff-hanger, I'm evil, I know.  But I couldn't help it!  Lol.  Anyways, after the skin test and the x-ray, they still don't tell you about if it's resistant or not, so don't bother looking it up on the internet.  I'll be the only one that has the answer.  *Laughs evilly*  lol.  I'll update tomorrow, I promise.  In the meantime, review or I won't post up the next chapter!  Okay, that's a lie, but review anyways, or I'll cry *sniffles*

**Thank you my beloved reviewers!**

KeeperOfTheMoon – You don't really like Ron, do you?  Not that I like him either.  *laughs*

Tiger Lily – Thanks!

some dude – Normal is just too... not unique ^^  I don't like wrestling, but I'm more of a tomboy, lol.  ^^  You want Ginny to live...?  I'll see *grins*

crazyme89 – Thanks!

Sharlene – Lol.  Ron's _finally_ not being a prick!  Pretty amazing, I know, lol.  ^^

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – LoL.  Yeah, I curse.  At first, my friends thought I was innocent.  Oooh, they are _so_ wrong.  Lol.  They learned, I don't hit guys, but I hit my darn annoying brother ^^  I'm an angel when no parents/teachers are looking *makes a smirk that would make Malfoys proud*  ^^

depth – I will ^^  Thanks!

GoldenRed Phoenixia – Ron blow up?  I might do that in one of the next chapters ^^.

Silver Essence – I did _not_ admit Ginny will die!  Lol.  I said **if** Ginny dies.  *Grins*  I'm an evil, evil person, and damn proud of it ^^.  I'll keep that in mind ^^.  And I did figure out you were Silver Unicorn after a few minutes.  I did wonder where Silver Unicorn went cause I remember replying your review ^^

kitten – I did a lot of research on Tuberculosis before and while I'm writing the fic, actually, I'm _still_ doing research.  But I've got all my notes now, but I still research on it cause I might as well.  I mean, I've done half and if I stop now, it'll all be a waste, so I'm planning to research about the whole Tuberculosis during the holidays, then show off to my friends after holidays.  Lol.  The showing off is a joke ^^

Orothoroniel aka Celena – I'll see ^^ I'll update soon, promise ^^

Love Angel – Teary?  I'm getting all teary while writing this!  Lol.  Man, it's so sad when your own writing makes you cry.

KrystyWroth – Wedding, I think so ^^  But...  I can't promise a happy, happy ending.  But as I've said to Silver Unicorn (now Silver Essence) it's a sad/happy ending.  So...  Just check out the ending, which will most likely come out before the holidays are over, then judge whether it's sad or not ^^  This who comment might not fit if I'm not sticking to the ending I have in mind right now.

Author's Notes (Again, I'm getting boring, aren't I?): Thirteen reviewers in total.  This is officially my most successful fics!  Maybe I should write more angst, lol.  I have an idea in mind for my next D/G fic after this one is done, but I won't tell you yet, and yes it's another angst.  *Huggles all reviewers and non-reviewers too!*  For those who reads my 'Winter Dreams', I'm just warning you that I won't update it until I'm inspired, which might be a while.  So I apologize for that, but I'll be inspired soon...  Hopefully.

Old News: **I have about 4-5 chapters going up, and an epilogue, then I'm going to do a whole chapter of Random Omake. So if you have any ideas what I should do for it, leave a message!!! **You can either leave it on a review, or you can email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com. If you don't know what a Random Omake is, read the bottom of chapter 6, 'A Secret Let Out' about Snape... and... err, his virgin eyes. Lol. So I'll be updating as soon as possible, then you can tell me what scenes you want me doing and how ^^. So leave a review/email and tell me!

The next chapter, Ginny finally reveals if she has Tuberculosis or not.  Give me your votes through email or reviews and I'll see if I change the ending or not.  She _has_ to have Tuberculosis. 

**10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...**

**Happy New Year!**

Of course…there's another 12 hours to go, but just... lol.


	11. Results and a Ring?

Chapter 10

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm going to make TWO endings.  I'll do the one I have in mind first, that is the one with the sad/happy ending, then I'm going to do a happy ending if you reviewers are not happy about it, okay?  *grins*  Good.  Cause I really like my ending right now, but if you reviewers are really against it, I'll put another ending up.  I'm taking up Darcel Lucia's idea if you guys aren't happy with the sad/happy ending.  But I'll do my sad/happy ending first and I'll make a happy ending if you guys _really_ disagree with the sad/happy ending.  I'm repeating myself... Ugh.

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

Warnings: Language

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I love Draco...  I really love you...  But, what should I do?  Should I stay close to you, or should I leave you?  I couldn't find an answer, for right now, you're kissing me.  And whenever you do that, I can't think straight.  I don't want you hurt...  And therefore...  It's best if we break up...  "Draco..."  I pulled away from him.

"Virginia, I really don't care."  He said, his voice was serious and I knew what he was saying was the truth.  I know he doesn't care if he died, after all, he had nothing else to live for but me.  But...  What about the world?  Would it really be that good for him to leave the world, just because I died?  I don't want to pull him away from life, I want him to be happy.  Find happiness.  I know he can do it...

"Draco, I think it's better if we break up..."  I looked up in his eyes.

He looked angry for a second, but calmed down almost immediately, "Virginia, if this is about the whole Tuber whatever-the-hell being resistant to all drugs, then fuck it.  I don't care, and you know.  I've told you already, there is absolutely _no_ point in living if you die.  I won't be able to find any other happiness, and for the first time in life, I'm happy where I am now.  I would die a happy man if I could stay with you forever."  He wiped the single bead of tear that rolled down my cheek.  "Not even death can keep me away from you, you know that?"

"But..."

"No buts, we're going to see your brother and Potter along with Granger and tell them about it."  He dragged me.  I pulled away for a second and crouched down, carrying Rory in my arms.  She licked my face and I smiled, I looked at Draco who was smiling too.

"Oh right, Madam Pomfrey said the closest people around me should check up too..."  I said quietly.  He only smiled at me and nodded.  He was being quiet and was probably thinking.  I left himself to think while I was thinking too.  I guess Draco was the only one that really needed checking up.  No one else was really that close to me.

We took time walking to the Great Hall.  I was carrying Rory while Draco had his left arm draped around my shoulder and the other one was patting Rory on the head.  We joked around and when we opened the door to the Great Hall, everyone was silenced and were looking at us.  I saw Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes again, and to my surprise, Madam Pomfrey was already there eating her dinner.  She looked at me sadly and I smiled back.  From the look of Madam Pomfrey, she had already told Professor Dumbledore.  Not that I minded, no.

"Slytherins or Gryffindors?"  I asked, without a word, he lead me to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside me.  The whole Great Hall was quiet and the Gryffindors made room for Draco and I.  Rory sat on my lap.

"So how was it?"  Ron asked, after the Great Hall had gone back to its normal noisiness.  I smiled sadly, noticing that Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron weren't the only one listening to our conversation.  I didn't want everyone to know, just yet.  Everyone was just dying to know that I was dying...  Well, people are finally paying attention to little dying innocent Ginny.

I took a few cooked carrots and a little slice of meat and started eating.  Draco beside me took a sandwich, but he kept looking at my plate that had barely any food in it.  I whispered to him, "Madam Pomfrey said that people with Tuberculosis will have a loss of appetite, don't worry."  He nodded, but still worried.  "You should eat more, Draco."

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Hermione looking at me suspiciously while she was talking to Ron and Harry.  She knew, probably.  Not really that hard to figure out, it's just that my brother and my brother's friend were clueless gits.

Anyways, dinner flew by quickly and soon, the four of us were in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione's Head Girl room.  Oh right, I didn't mention Hermione was a Head Girl, did I?  Not that I needed to mention that, that was pretty obvious.  Draco was Head Boy, but that doesn't change anything except for taking points off houses, now does it?  Right, Draco had gone to see Professor Dumbledore for I don't know what reason.  He also told me that he'd be checking up with Madam Pomfrey if he had time later. Then he was going to meet me at the piano room after he had finished all his stuff and after I had finished all my stuff.  Then to the lake again.  I took Rory with me, of course.  I don't know for what reason, but he'd say it'd be a lot better if I took Rory, but whatever.

We were sitting down on our butts on the couches, and I, explaining everything to them.  Hermione of course was in shock the least since she had already suspected that I had the one that wasn't curable since dinner.  Harry and Ron, as I've said before were clueless gits, so they didn't see anything abnormal.  Clueless gits.  After the explanation, I left them.

Right now, I'm sitting in front of our piano, playing Für Elise and waiting for Draco.  I'm worried, kind of.  I mean, he's been gone for an hour and a half, or maybe two.  I lose the sense of time whenever I play piano.  It calms me down so much it's not believable.  But believable to me, I guess.

I can also have time to think when I'm playing the piano.  Right now, it was about my life.  Guess that's all I've been thinking about ever since I came out of the Hospital Wing.  It was surprising even to me that I was so calm about it.  Probably because I thought I did have the rare one.  It makes sense, Erica wasn't cured even if she went to Madam Pomfrey's, and she went there as soon as she found out.  Erica also went to a third-world country for volunteering, guess it does all fit.

I wonder if Madam Pomfrey will ever find a cure for it?  Hopefully, she will.  I'm ready to die anytime, but I don't want to die yet.  I still have a whole life ahead of me.  And there's Draco too.  Some time in the Hospital Wing, I was kind of blaming all this on Harry, Ron and Hermione.  If only they had paid attention to me, then I wouldn't have been friends with Erica.  But the more I thought about it, if I wasn't friends with Erica, then Draco would never have paid attention to me, and well, life would pretty much be around the 'Dream Team' and me.  And they'll ignore me sooner or later, what makes me think The Boy Who Lived would talk to a mere girl like me?  After all, I am nothing but Ron's youngest sister, or only sister.

I look downwards next to my foot.  There's our lovely puppy sitting there, staring up at me with those darned cute eyes.  I love her and I love Draco too.  I smile, at least, if I really die, then Draco has Rory.  Startled, I whipped my head around to see who it was when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.  Greeted by the sight of Draco's handsome face.  Of course, who else would there be that's in here, other than Draco?  No one.  But then again, that's what I thought the night when Draco suddenly showed up beside me playing the lower part of the duet so many months ago.  I met him at the end of November, and it was now...  February...  The fourteenth?  Whoa, Valentine's already?  Time passes fast when you're dying.

"Hey Virginia."  He smiled down at me.  I reached up and pulled him into a hug, making him bend over.

"Hey Draco."  I said, cheerfully.

After a long hug, he pulled away from me, "Still so cheerful?"  I nodded my head up and down.  I might as well be as cheerful as possible, right?  Not much time left and as I've said before.  Time passes fast when you're dying.  "Did you miss me?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Aw...  I've been gone for three hours!"  My eyes widen, three hours already?  "Yeah, time passes fast when you're playing piano.  Anyways...  Let's go out to the lake."  He looked kind of shy and embarrassed about something.  

We were at the lake now, and he still was looking shy.  I frowned, Malfoys do **not** get shy.  What is he planning?  Suddenly, he mutters something under his breath and the next second, he gives me a bouquet of white roses.

I squealed with joy, "Thanks, Draco!"  How he knew white roses were one of my favourites, I did not know.  "How'd you know about the white roses?"

"Umm...  Er, that's a secret.  Happy Valentine's day."  He said, I pouted, but hugged him.  I was still holding on to the bouquet of flowers and looking at them when he suddenly bent down on one knee and produced a small box out of his pocket and he opened it.  A ring, a sapphire sat on top of the silver band.  I gasped in surprise.  Then he looked in my eyes, then mumbled something.

I grinned evilly, "What did you say?"  He mumbled something again.  "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Will you marry me?'"  

Now I was smiling, it was like a dream come true, "Of...  Wait..."  My brain stopped, and finally, two words came out of my mouth.  "I can't..."

KrystyWroth – Lol, I can't believe I was so evil to leave it there either.  Lol, you'll have to see whether I kill her or not ^^

some dude – Because I'm darn evil ^^ That's why.

Nayanya – Draco's parents deserve to die, and they will, trust me.  But I won't put a scene for that, I'll just tell you that they die ^^  Harry deserves to die, always.  Lol...  All right, I'll update soon, be sure to check it tomorrow!

Silver Essence – Evil girl?  I like that *grins evilly*  Now you sound like a witch ^^  No, I don't mean bitch, I mean witch.  People always think I'm saying bitch when I say witch.  Morons, lol.  Back to the topic ^^, that can work both ways, if I use Darcel Lucia's idea, then she won't die ^^.  Darcel Lucia's idea's for the happy ending if only you guys don't like the sad/happy ending ^^  So check again later, and you'll se whether or not she dies!  ^^  All these questions about the ending, lol.

Darcel Lucia – Yup, I'm going to use that idea if people don't like my ending ^^  Thanks for the idea!  And thanks for the review too!

Sphinxqueen127 – D/G sick and wrong?  How come?  Kind of sounds like Romeo and Juliet to me, and I think, personally that it's romantic, but everyone has their own opinions, so I won't change yours and hopefully, you won't change mine either ^^  Thanks for the review!

Jin Munku-JGSPTV – We are all fools?  Well, I don't think I'm a fool, but I certainly might be wrong.  Never been called a fool before, been called a computer junkie though, lol.  They're not going to die unhappy, don't worry.  Thanks for the review!

Orothoroniel aka Celena – Cliffies are evil?  Now **that** I agree to.  There are soooo many cliffies in this stupid ff.net place, lol.  Evil authors, but I happen to be one of them, so I'm a hypocrite ^^  Yeah, it's more like 36 hours for me yesterday after noon, though I thought it was the 31st yesterday, I'm an idiot, I know ^^  Check back soon!

tonnie - *no comment* lol.  You'll see ^^

brown-sugar – lol...I would stop there and let you suffer, just to prove that I'm right, I put another cliffie up for this chapter.  *smirks evilly*  Lol.  Draco is damn sexy, lol.

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – I did read it, *grins*  Your uncle complimenting you on your kicking your cousin's shins?!  I want your uncle!  Lol.  Well, congratulations on kicking a guy right.  *grins*  You gotta teach me sometime!  Lol.  Thanks!

Teri – Yup, I'm a meanie ^^  I update almost everyday since it's a Christmas Holiday and it's officially my most successful fics, with 10+ reviews or more per chapter.  *grins proudly*  I'm writing more ^^.  Thanks for the compliment and the review!  Check back soon!

Lilane – What can I say, I'm evil ^^  Since I'm evil, I make evil cliffies ^^  Thanks a lot!

Tiger Lily – Classic indeed, like I've said, I'll be having two endings if people don't like the sad/happy one ^^

Sharlene - *covers ears*  Sorry!  Sorry!  I can't tell, lol.  And there's the result in this chapter, hope you're happy!  But I have another cliffie, *covers ears again*

KeeperOfTheMoon – Oh man, if everyone keeps yelling at me for this chapter, I'm never going to do a cliffie again (that's a lie).  *covers ears*  Ron is kinda cute in the movie, too bad he's younger than me.  Same with Draco...  I think.  Damn Draco's cute...  *huggles Draco all to herself*  LoL.  Happy New Years to you too!

Author's Notes: **16 reviewers!** I am definitely stopping here, lol.  Cliff-hanger, kind of.  ^^  Anyways, I'm going to update tomorrow, so review pleaaaase!  I want to get over 120...  Hopefully.  *smiles*  Anyways, thanks for the reviews!  Lol, and yes, it was 36 hours for yesterday till New Years.  I thought it was the 31st yesterday.  Woops.  It's the 31st today, so anyways...

Old News: **I have about 3-4 chapters going up, and an epilogue, then I'm going to do a whole chapter of Random Omake. So if you have any ideas what I should do for it, leave a message!!! **You can either leave it on a review, or you can email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com. If you don't know what a Random Omake is, read the bottom of chapter 6, 'A Secret Let Out' about Snape... and... err, his virgin eyes. Lol. So I'll be updating as soon as possible, then you can tell me what scenes you want me doing and how ^^. So leave a review/email and tell me!  
The next chapter, Ginny tells Draco why she can't marry him, and maybe even the marriage?  I don't know, I haven't started writing it yet.  But Molly and Arthur is certainly going to Hogwarts along with the rest of the family and they're going to have a _large_ talk with Ginny...  Maybe even Draco!   
**10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...  
Happy New Year!  
**Of course…NOW there's another 12 hours to go (for me anyways), but just... lol.


	12. Decisions and Parents

Chapter 11

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Glad to have loads of you agree on the two endings ^^, as I've said before, I'm doing the sad/happy ending first, and then the happy one.  So check it out ^^

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

"I can't..."

He looked at me, confused.  "What do you mean, you can't?"

"I can't!  What about our parents?  Our family?  My family hates yours and vice versa.  If I marry you, then you'll have six of my brothers after your heads and two parents that hates you and I'll have two parents that hates me!"

He raised his eyebrow, "Virginia dear, I'm not getting married to your family, I'm getting married to you.  I could really care less about what they think."

"But your family!  Your parents will hate you, after all, I am quote 'A muggle-lover'."  I said.  I would really love to marry to him, but our parents.  I didn't want him dead, Ron's not too happy with us dating already.  Wait till he hears about me getting married to the 'bloody git'.  I slapped my forehead mentally, this was going to be hard.

He shrugged, "We can always talk to your parents,"  I raised my eyebrows, as if saying 'what about yours?'.  "And, I don't give a damn about my parents, so that's okay."  I raised my eyebrow again, "I don't give a damn about my parents, Virginia."  He repeated.

I thought and then nodded, "I guess that could work..."  Then smiled happily, still in my own mind when Draco interrupted me.

"Well, woman, are you going to accept or not?"  He said, crossly.  I just noticed he was still on his knee.  Woops.

I smiled, "Yes...  I will marry you."  I felt a tears gather in my eyes, I was so happy.  So I was going to die a wife, that's good.  He stood up and swung me around and around with the both of us laughing happily.  If you had told me this summer that Draco could be nice sometimes, I would've laughed.  Now if you told me that Draco was evil, I would've defended him.  People change lots when you're dying...

We then went up to see Professor Dumbledore the next day before dinner.  Once again, he was smiling with his twinkling eyes when he saw us enter his office.  To my surprise, Draco had already planned all this with Professor Dumbledore, thus the three hours that I didn't see him last night.  He had told us that my parents would be here on Saturday, which is tomorrow and he would explain it all to them.  My illness and the marriage.

I had asked him what would happen if they refused to let me marry Draco, then surprisingly, he told me that he would try to talk to them.  Thank god.  But I would have to be there during the whole thing, and so did Draco.  Along with probably Ron and since Ron's going, probably the 'Dream Team' is going to go.

I was sure Draco and Professor Dumbledore did not only talk about the marriage and my illness, because for twice, I had caught Professor Dumbledore looking at Draco with a glint of...  something.  Something I could not put my finger on, but I suppose it's probably about Draco's parents.  I do find it strange that they talked about the whole marriage thing for three hours...  And where in the world did he get the ring?!

Oh yeah, Professor Dumbledore didn't mention Draco's parents, it was as though they weren't going to tell Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy about the wedding.  Not that I minded, no, but I did find it a bit strange.  At least if they didn't tell his parents, then I wouldn't have to worry about getting hexed in the middle of the marriage.  I knew how much Malfoys hated Weasleys.

The night passed pretty fast, we went to eat dinner again at the Gryffindor table.  Draco and I, yes.  He insisted that we sat there and not at the Slytherin table.  Made sense, kind of.  At least he could take insults fairly well, but if I were to sit at the Slytherin table, I'd probably start crying after a while.  The Gryffindors didn't mind too much, they kept on talking, but they did stare at Draco every few minutes and he didn't seem to mind.  No one did know about my illness, thank god.  My parents don't yet, but they will tomorrow.  

Hopefully, they won't start crying in front of Professor Dumbledore like they did during my first year when I got taken by Tom Riddle.  Actually, it might be nice if they did.  Shows that they still care about me, even if a little.

Right now?  Right now, I have Draco's arms around my waist and I'm using his chest as a pillow.  We're in his room, on his bed, not naked, mind you.  Ron let me sleep in his room tonight too, though he told me to go back to the Gryffindor tower before seven in the morning since Mum and Dad was coming.  Of course, Ron didn't know we were going to get married, or else he wouldn't have let me.  Nobody knew.

I now officially have a fiancé.  Never in my last seventeen years of life think that I'd have Draco Malfoy as my fiancé.  We were so different...  A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Malfoy and a Weasley, a muggle-hater and a muggle-lover, dark and light, water and oil, it's ironic...  With that thought, I fall asleep happily with my fiancé holding onto me.

* * * * *

I groaned, feeling something move.  "Morning, Virginia."  Draco.

"Morning, Draco...  How long have you been awake?"

I yawned, "Just now, how are you doing?"

"Good...  Right.  I wanted to ask you one question last night.  Where in the world did you get the ring?  Don't tell me you've bought it for a while?"  I turned around to look at him.

He smiled, "Nope, I bought it on Valentine's Day."  I frowned in confusion, he didn't leave me once that day, except for the hour when I was at Madam Pomfrey's and the three hours with Professor Dumbledore.  "Ah, you see, I only talked with Professor Dumbledore for two hours.  Though he did tell me a shortcut to go to Hogsmeade.  I ran the whole way and only had around twenty minutes to choose a nice ring.  Very rushed indeed, but I'm happy now, so that pays off."  (There's your answer, GoldenRed Phoenixia.  See the bottom for my reply.)

"I see...  Anyways, it's six right now, so I should go back to the Gryffindor tower..."  I stood up to go to the washroom, but was pulled down by Draco.

"Wait up, I'm coming along as well."  I raised my eyebrow, "Waiting for them in the Common Room, all right?  No kissing though, don't want to give your parents a heart attack."

"All right."  I walked to the washroom cheerfully and started taking my clothes off, readying for a shower when he knocked on the door.  "Yeah?"  I asked.

He opened the door slightly, "Want to take a shower together?"  He smirked, without my reply, he just came in and took his clothes off.  Great, now I had to share the shower with Draco...  Not that it was small, but still...

We finished taking the shower in twenty minutes and we were all dressed up already.  We didn't have much trouble sneaking into the Gryffindor Tower since every teacher was asleep, including Filch and Mrs Norris.  She said the password (Hungarian Horntail) the portrait swung open and we both went inside.  We sat on one of the couches that had a love seat and I put my head on his shoulder while our hands were clasped together.

How long we sat there silently, I didn't know.  The only thing I knew is that I was thinking and my thoughts were interrupted as soon as I heard Ron come down to the Common Room.

"Hey, here already?"  Ron asked me.  I turned my head around and nodded.  "Mum's going to be here soon."

"I know..."  I said, quietly.  "Is Harry and Hermione going too?"  I asked.

He looked at me, "I don't think so, family matters."  I snorted quietly, when did _he_ care about family matters?  All he cared real much about was his two best friends...  Family was never first for him, at least, I wasn't first for him.  "How are you doing?  With your illness, I mean."

I snorted quietly again, I saw Draco glance amusedly at me, "I'm fine."  I said shortly.  He stood there for a minute before he went back up to his dormitory and changed, then came back down and sat in another couch.  We sat there in a comfortable yet uncomfortable silence until the portrait opened noisily, making the three of us jump up.  There standing in the entrance of the portrait was Mum, Dad and Professor Dumbledore.  Ah great...  Just great.  Now I'm getting nervous.

"Ginny, Ron, what's a Malfoy doing in the Gryffindor tower?"  Mum asked.

I stood up to face her, "Mum...  Draco's my boyfriend."  Two gasps was heard, thank god Ron didn't say anything...  And now, I'm readying myself for the lecture about choosing which boyfriend is good and which isn't...  I sighed inwardly.

Teri – Yup, I'm posting both endings if you're not happy with it.  Happy New Year!

15Dramaqueen – Ugh...  I'm being called evil by everyone...  I hang a story once in a while, but that's because I really can't stand to continue it or I don't have people reading it ^^  Happy New Year!

KrystyWroth – Ahhh!  I'm being threatened!  Help!  Yeah, I'm going to update tomorrow, hopefully.  Check back soon!

Silver Essence - ...Oh man, A Walk to Remember was like that?  Aww...  Ginny won't say no, because I won't allow that, that's just plain mean to Draco *huggles Draco* lol!  Yes, I've heard that around a hundred times, so I will write more ^^  Later!

Dracel Lucia – Ahh, how was New Years for you?  Happy early Birthday just in case I forget, but I think I jotted it somewhere down here that it's your b-day...  And I should thank you for giving me an idea.

Sharlene – It's a must they have to marry, that's true ^^

Cassie – How could I stop it there?  It's called a cliff-hanger, of course!  Lol.  Hope you enjoy this chapter!  I update everyday, just in case you're a new reviewer!

kim – That's for me to know and you to find out ^^  *grins evilly*  I didn't have a friend that has Tuberculosis, but I did do lots of research on it ^^

cat – thanks!

Isis – Can't do what?  *confused*  Cliff-hangers, you mean?

KeeperOfTheMoon – Draco's 15...  Or was he 16?  Or 17... LoL.  I dunno.  Mine's bluecrystalglobe.  So IM me soon ^^  I added you on my list, but you haven't been online yet ^^  Ginny says "Thanks for the potato and cat!"  Mine passed around 10 hours ago ^^

GoldenRed Phoenixia – Yay?  Lol...  You're probably the only one that's not going to cut my head off if I kill Ginny off.  The ring didn't come outta nowhere as I explained it in this chapter ^^  And they married after around 4 months because Draco knows Ginny has Tuberculosis and wants to marry as soon as possible since she might die anytime.  And you need around a month's time if you want a nice marriage ^^  So they're getting married after around 5 months of dating...

some dude – lol...  Maybe, but of course, when you do cliff-hangers, you get threatened about getting your head bit off and well, coming to kill you if you don't update soon *sniffles* lol.  New Years Eve and doing homework, I don't think I have any homework due for after the break...  Hopefully, because I'm refusing to do any homework right now, lol.  Shove it up their ass is right ^^  Happy New Year!  I'm going to be safe no matter cause I'm staying home alone, LoL.

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – lol...  I'll keep that in mind next time ^^  Happy New Year!

kellyanne - ...*sniffles* Everyone wants to bite my bloody head off cause I made a cliff-hanger!  That's the last time I make a cliff-hanger (not).  Lol, I said that last chapter ^^  Come back and check it soon!

larchi - ...Oh crap.  Is this really THAT sad?  Oh man, now I feel so bad for making someone cry, and I'm serious too. 

evil*fairy – Of course I know it!  That's the main point of a cliff-hanger!  Being completely mean!  Lol.

Tiger Lily – Happy New Year again!  I'll update soon ^^

crazyme89 – I update everyday ^^  Around the same time too.  Lol, dying to know what happens is fine to me ^^  Own world, you have your own world?!  Bah!

Author's Notes – **19 reviewers!  **I've gotten threatened lots because I'm making cliffies =(  *sniffles*  *kills herself*  Wait, gotta finish this story before I'll kill myself, or people are going to come to hell after me =p  Anyways...  Next chapter's going to be up in 24 hours around, so check back soon!  Happy New Year again!

Old News: **I have about 3-4 chapters going up, and an epilogue, then I'm going to do a whole chapter of Random Omake. So if you have any ideas what I should do for it, leave a message!!! **You can either leave it on a review, or you can email me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com. If you don't know what a Random Omake is, read the bottom of chapter 6, 'A Secret Let Out' about Snape... and... err, his virgin eyes. Lol. So I'll be updating as soon as possible, then you can tell me what scenes you want me doing and how ^^. So leave a review/email and tell me!

The next chapter, Ginny, Draco, Professor Dumbledore and Ron explains everything to Molly and Arthur and hopefully, they won't refuse Draco and Ginny's marriage.  Or future marriage ^^  Up in 24 hours!

Happy New Year, what did you do?  Me?  I spent my time typing this chapter, so you better enjoy it!  LoL.  Later my lovely reviewers ^^


	13. Parents' Decision

Chapter 12

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

"Mum...  Draco's my boyfriend."  I almost smirked at the way her parents were gasping.  As if they both got heart attacks at the same time, but the fact remains that I can't blame them.  After all, our families were enemies for the longest time and suddenly, your youngest daughter tells you she's dating the family's enemy's son.

Ah well, so after Dumbledore making sure that Mr and Mrs Weasley would not lecture Virginia in the hallway, we left for Dumbledore's office with her parents looking at me disapprovingly every ten seconds.  I was used to it, but having your girlfriend's parents look at you like that felt _very_ different.

So after around ten minutes of walking, we arrived at Dumbledore's office and he said the password, which was 'White Chocolate' and we sat down on the couch.  Weasley and I, Virginia's brother and I, I mean...  There was after all four Weasleys...  We shared a couch while Mr and Mrs Weasley and Virginia shared the other one.  Dumbledore was sitting down at his desk.

Dumbledore told me to tell the tale and told Virginia to fill in stuff that I left out.  "Okay..."  I took a deep of fresh air.  One, try to keep the kissing and sex out of here and two, don't swear.  "It started one day in November...  I was late for class that day and the only place left to sit was beside Virginia...  So I sat there and then near the end of the class, Virginia started to have a coughing fit..."

It took around an hour to tell the whole tale and Virginia explained the whole Tuberculosis thing, yes, I finally remembered the name of the illness.  What Tuberculosis was and what happens if you have it and she even told them it was resistant to all antidotes, so it couldn't be cured.  Her parents got all teary and Weasley (aka Ron) sat there quiet.

He seemed to be thinking of something and once he glanced up at me, I saw his eyes teared up too.  Ah, so that git had feelings for his sister too, although that's not what Virginia thinks.  Virginia just sat there, squished between her parents and quiet.  Probably thinking things over again...  Hopefully, she wasn't thinking of how wrong it was to accept my ring.  Ah, did I tell you how beautiful the ring looked on her?  Oh right, back to the topic.

Well, I was just there.  No, I haven't told them about the marriage yet.  Hopefully...  No one notice the ring there, "Ginny, what's that ring on your finger?"  Mrs Weasley asked.  Ah, too late for that...

"Mum...  It's..."  Virginia looked at Dumbledore and I for help.

"It's Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley's engagement ring."  This time, three gasps was heard instead of two.  I winced inwardly and looked at the ground, getting myself ready for three Weasley to start yelling at either Virginia or I.

_Silence..._

I lifted my head up and looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley, then at Weasley, then at Virginia who was just as confused as me then at last, Dumbledore, that was holding out his hand, silencing them.  "Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley and Mr Weasley.  Would you mind leaving us alone for a while?  You may go have breakfast right now.  I'll call you up when I'm done."  With a nod, then three of us left the office and once we did, Ron had his temper back.

"Gin!  What do you think you're doing marrying to a Malfoy?  Dating was ready too much and now you want to marry after what?  Four months of dating?  ARE YOU NUTS?"  Bellowed Weasley.

Virginia's eyes widened in shock for a second, but the next, they narrowed and it was very clear that she was absolutely pissed off at her brother, "Ronald Weasley.  Don't you think that _I_ can make my own decisions and _I_ can decide who _I_ marry or not?  After all, it is _my_ life and I think _I_ would like to rule my own life, thank you very much."  Weasley opened his mouth, "unless, of course, Ronald, you would like to marry Draco?  I seriously doubt that you're homosexual since you do have a relationship with Hermione, don't you?  And if you don't let me make my own decisions, I think I should tell Hermione about what sex you like, after all, she is your girlfriend."

"**What do you think you're saying, Ginny?  Are you trying to threaten your own brother?!**"  Weasley shouted again, I almost had to press my hands to my ears.

Virginia smirked, a smirk that would make any Malfoy proud and it did make me proud, mind you, "I'm not trying to threaten you because I am...  And don't you dare tell me who I should marry or not.  If I let you choose my husband for me, you're probably going to choose Potter.  Do you know how long I've stop having a crush on him?  No, of course not.  I think I've just had a conversation with you about not paying attention to me too much around a while ago...  Do you think we'll have to repeat the whole conversation?  If yes, then you may start talking, if now, get the hell out of my way and we'll be going to breakfast.  Draco and I.  And _we_ are sitting at the Gryffindor table."

"**I don't think so, Ginny!  I'm not going to let you marry to that bloody git no matter wh-**"****

"**So you won't even let me marry to him when I love him so much?!**"  Virginia asked Weasley, almost screaming.  I put my hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down, and it did.  "Do you know, Ronald, that I'm dying?  Do you know _that_?  I think you do because I just told you two days ago.  I am getting married to Draco and there's absolutely _nothing _you can do to change that.  Even if you murder Draco, I'll marry him."  Then she turned around and dragged me down the hallway with her, leaving Weasley open mouthed.  When we almost disappeared from his eye sights, she turned around and yelled, "**And if you tell anyone about your marriage, I'll make sure I'll kill you personally!**"

~*~ Ginny ~*~

Oh god, you know how _much_ my brother pissed me off?  Plenty.  We're at the Gryffindor table with Draco trying to calm me down and Hermione and Harry sitting across us, looking at me and my Weasley temper.  A few minutes later, Ronald came in and was about to sit next to me, which was the only seat available near the 'Dream Team' when I growled at him, "Ronald Weasley, if you sit there, you're going to regret terribly.  Mark my words Ronald...  Mark my words."

Everyone gasped at my words but decided it was better off being quiet.  I saw Ronald gulp and gave myself two thumbs up.  Everyone's learned not to mess with Weasley temper the hard way...  Even other Weasleys...  Messing up with a Weasley while they're not in a good mood can get you in a heap of trouble...  He walked away and sat near Colin.  I grinned.

* * * * *

Let's just thank the gods it was Saturday today...  I was already dead tired by the time I finished breakfast and I hoped I would be able to sleep forever, but unfortunately, another half an hour after breakfast, Professor Dumbledore had called all three of us with Dobby back in his office...

The second I stepped into the office, I heard the cries of my parents.  Mum was crying for sure, that I'd know.  Probably the truth sinking in...  Did I tell you I hate my life?  Well, if no, I'll tell you that now.  I hate my life.  Ever notice how my parents only pay attention to me when something really big comes up?  Probably has to do with being in a family with seven childrens...

But then again, that's not true.  I know I've said that plenty of times and I do mean plenty.  But whenever Bill comes back, she always welcomes him with a hug.  Same with Charlie and they'd start to have a long conversation with each other or the whole family about dragons.  Then there's Percy that mum's always proud of, same with dad.  Fred and George...  She pays attention to them plenty, even if they do make lots of trouble.  Same with Ron...  Perhaps cause he's Harry Potter's friend?  So what should I do?  Start chasing after dragons or blow up washrooms, or maybe even befriend Harry...  But then again, I've been trying for my past few years...

I skipped a year for Potions which is very rare for a Gryffindor since Professor Snape hates _all_ Gryffindors, with the exception of me...  Perhaps because I'm Draco's girlfriend or maybe because I'm actually one of the very few that pays attention in class?  Ah, hell, why am I even bothering to think about this?  No matter how hard I try to be good, they'll never notice me, not even my own family.  I look up at the person beside me and he suddenly looks back down at me with those damn sexy gray eyes.

Argh...  I hate my life.

Mum looked up at me, then looked at Draco, still sniffing.  She better not say no to our marriage...  "I've decided...  That it's all right for you to marry Malfoy...  We'll be arranging the time and buying the dresses soon...  Hopefully, the marriage will be ready in a month and we'll have to contact Malfoy's parents and then-"

"No!"  I whipped my head around to see Draco, "I mean, no...  Don't tell my parents.  They'll find out sooner or later, but I rather it be later so he won't interrupt it."

Surprisingly, Ron kept his mouth shut.  Probably the result after having me scream at him and threaten him at breakfast.  Ah, revenge was sweet sometimes...  

Teri – Fair exchange indeed ^^  Thanks!

Helen – Tears...  Again...  *sniffles*  Everyone's crying reading my story, lol.

kim – Yeah, sometimes it might be short, but I can't write a lot in 24 hours...  I need inspiration sometimes.

some dude – Well, of course, you didn't seriously think that I'd break Draco's heart, did you?  I'm in the 11th year ^^  I'm planning to take AP Calculus next year...  My brother took it in grade 12 too.  Didn't update yesterday, lazy =p  But I updated now!  Bitchin' 'bout school is good for your health! ^^

KeeperOfTheMoon - *grins*  Thanks!

Isis – lol...  But cliff-hangers are good since it's a must that you'll check back ^^  But you'll check back anyways, I'll try not to put anymore cliff-hangers ^^

GoldenRed Phoenixia – You're evil, but I'm evil as well.  *winks*  I gave you a clue, now no spoiling for others ^^  Yeah, I don't wanna die yet, I have two more D/G fics planned up and have started writing them already!

mary – D/G forever ^^  Thanks!

Jin Munku-JGSPTV – one of the main reason why I didn't update yesterday other than the fact I was darn lazy ^^  I'm a fool too.  *huggles Jin*  Yup, I did ^^

Draco-lover – Thanks!

kellyanne – Voldie threats?  I have Draco to protect me *grins*  lol.  Don't kill me though, I still gotta write more, ya know ^^

rogue-angel82 – Lucius is digusting ^^  And, I dunno how he'll react to Ginny, but I won't let him touch him

Silver Essence – I think I said that, but I might change plans...  This is still the original ending and I think I _will_ make the 2nd ending two chapters long.  Start from two chapters before the epilogue...  Although I think I'm going to make this story around 16-18 chapters long due to well, cause I did a lot more scenes then I intended to =p  Later!

Author's Notes: Let's just say, ff.net is officially screwed up ^^  Sorry I didn't update yesterday.  I decided I needed a break from _any_ fics, so I didn't write, but I hope you don't mind!  Right, this fic is going to be longer than I expected.  Might even be around 18 chapters (without alternate ending).  How was New Years?

Other notes: I started writing another fic that is named...  er... 'Untitled' right now, lol.  And then I've started again on 'Winter Dreams'.  Tell me which one you want me to write more about, I'll put the prologue of 'Untitled' after I finish this fic.  Anyways, yeah...  'Winter Dreams' is going to be more angst, sad ending I'm pretty sure.  And I don't think I'll be writing two endings for that fic.  'Untitled' has a angsty ending at first, but it gets better, I don't know if I should make the happier part a sequel or anything, but I'll think about that once I get there.  Thanks again!


	14. I do

Chapter 13

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

A month and a half flew by real quick.  On weekdays, I would be doing my homework and meeting with Draco at our usual places and on weekends, Mum would come to Hogsmeade with me and try to fit a wedding dress and arrange the marriage.  The wedding was going to be on March 30 which is today.  I'm getting _very_ nervous about the whole marriage thing.  Really.

I can tell Draco's not any better off than me, he's just as nervous.  The marriage is taking place in the Great Hall, of course.  Every student will be attending and Professor Dumbledore is making a big feast out of it.  The engagement right that I have come to love so much is currently in my dormitory and I won't be going there until tomorrow, since I am spending the night at Draco's dormitory.  Of course, took me a while to convince my family that it's my marriage night and we could do what we want.  Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything.  Oh, and my six brothers are here too.  Dad's right here standing beside me leading me to the Great Hall.  Who knows how much he disapproved of this marriage, but he knew I love Draco, so yeah...

Ah, I hear the music now, nobody in the Great Hall knows what's happening except that Draco's getting married to someone, not even the teachers know.  I can imagine Pansy's face now and what she'll be saying, 'Drakkie!  You love me though, who are you getting married to?  I bet they're not as beautiful as I am!'  Bleck.

We're nearing the door...  And it's opened.  I hear gasps everywhere and I see Draco staring at me as I was an angel...  With Harry and Hermione beside him.  Hermione was the Maid of Honour and Harry was the Best Man.  Hermione was my only friend, you could say.  And Draco chose Harry since well, I don't know why.  Guess he didn't want to choose a Slytherin? 

Guess what, Draco was damn gorgeous.  His hair gelled back perfectly and with his muggle suit again.  Who do you think was laying beside Draco?  Ah, our Rory.  She was looking at me with those cute eyes and wagging her tail.  I also see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape with their mouth wide open, Hagrid shocked and every teacher just stunned.  Professor Dumbledore was once again looking at me with those amused twinkling eyes.  Nervously, I gave a smile for Draco and he smiled back.

I walked slowly to where Draco stood, my face flushing and him looking at me again.  Ah, he had every right to.  This seemed like a dream, even to me.  Who ever thought...  A Slytherin and a Gryffindor...  On Ron and the rest of my family looking at us.  Ron was fuming, of course.  Percy was, Percy.  Fred and George were giving me thumbs up, Bill and Charlie were smiling and Mum...  She looked a bit disappointed, but smiled.

I stepped up as my dad released me and smiled at Draco again.  I listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech and he suddenly said, "Do you, Virginia Anne Weasley, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do..."  I saw Draco smile.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Virginia Anne Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Now it was my turn to smile up at him, "I do."  

"The rings?"  Now Professor Dumbledore gave us the rings.

Draco turned to me, "Virginia, I give you this ring, as a symbol of the promise of my unending love."  He slipped the ring on my fingers and I told him the exact same thing, and I slipped the ring on his fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."  Draco approached me and then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips which I returned gently.  I threw my arms around his neck while his was around my waist and after breaking up the kiss, Professor Dumbledore said one last thing, "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy" we walk down the aisle with Rory following and out of the Great Hall.

The rest, to me passed by like a whirlwind.  We danced, ate, kissed again while people like my brothers came to congratulate us, though rarely anyone did.  Of course, I didn't blame them though and neither did we mind.  Charlie grumbled about something like me getting married before him and everyone else in the family.  I just smiled, nobody knew of my illness just yet, maybe I should tell them soon...  Draco just stayed with me for the rest of the night.

Some Gryffindors came to congratulate us, though they were very confused, because they looked like it.  Slytherins didn't come and congratulate, but Pansy came up and whined.  Draco and I just ignored her.  Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came up and congratulated us even though they were still in a daze.  Professor Snape looked a bit proud though, Draco later told me that Snape was like a father to him.  Even Hagrid came up to congratulate us.  Same with Fred and George, but they did threaten Draco that they'd kill him if they hurt me.  Ah, over-protective brothers...

At least they cared for me...  For now.

* * * * *

"Draco, you had no idea how my heart was beating."  I said, now that we were at his room.

He smirked, "I'm sure everyone's heart was beating."  I slapped him on the arm.

"You know what I'm talking about."  I smiled and he grinned childishly while gathering me in his arms and rocking me back and forth again.  The sun was setting and how beautiful it was...

"I know, trust me.  I know your feeling."  He kissed my neck from behind where I moaned softly.

I turned around slowly and kissed him on the lips and pulled away slowly, "I thought you said Malfoys did not get _scared_ or _nervous_."

He chuckled, "But see, I'm not any normal Malfoy."

"You know..."  I said, getting serious, he looked at me seriously, sensing my tone, "Today, when you married me...  You choose your side."  He nodded, "So you planned on being Professor Dumbledore's side ever since you asked me to marry you?"

Draco shook his head, "I choose my side when I kissed you for the first time, Virginia."

"I love you..."  I whispered softly.

He whispered in my ears, "I'm so lovable, aren't I?"  I slapped his arm playfully again, "I know I'm lovable, that's why you married me, isn't it?"  I giggled, oh I was so nervous.  I mean, sure, it wasn't the first time I had sex with Draco...  But the first time I'm having it as a wife, ain't it?  My first night as a wife...

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"Love you too, Virginia...  Malfoy."  _Virginia Malfoy...  My name._

Darcel Lucia – Thanks!

Sharlene – Hope you like this marriage scene, though the whole chapter was short =p

mary – Thanks!

some dude – lol, Ron deserves it.  He deserves it lots ^^  I hate homework and tests.

Sphinxqueen127 – Ahh...  I'm glad then, D/G owns, tell her that ^^  Doesn't matter, I'm not that great at typing either ^^  Good to hear I made a believer outta someone that doesn't like D/G!

ash – Thanks!

to whom it may concearn – Draco sick?  You'll have to see that yourself, now wouldn't you?

kellyanne - ...THIS fic?  I'm still writing two other ones!  You can't leave my other reviewers hanging, now can you?  You can't steal Draco from me...  *sniffles*  I love him!  Later!

GoldenRed Phoenixia – I won't allow them to cause ANY trouble at the marriage, Draco and Ginny deserve a good marriage, don't you think?  Ah, I keep forgetting our little Rory...  *huggles Rory*  Okay...  Ginny dies?  I never said that!  Lol!

karen – lol, all right.  Thanks!

brown-sugar – Ron is ALWAYS a pain in the rear ^^  Don't blame me if I don't do good on the happy, happy, since those are always a pain in the rear to write, for me anyways ^^

Myrtle – ...  No answer to that question ^^  Thanks!

Lilane – Great to hear that, I had plenty of fun threatening Ron.  *grins*  You can tell I don't like him much, can you?

Angel-Fish-52 – They're coming, they're coming!  ^^

KrystyWroth - *hands KrystyWorth a tissue*  Don't cry, kay?  You make me feel bad *sniffles*  Lol.  I'll hurry.

kimberly4270 – Thanks!  I'll continue this story, trust me.

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to stop after the marriage, you know.  And yes, they had sex, lol.  But I don't think that changes anything.  So...  Review!

I'm starting 'Winter Dreams' after this.  And it's going to take me a while to update after school starts.  I apologize for that, but the school should really be apologizing for that.  ^^  I'll update tomorrow again.  Love you all and goodbye!  And 'Winter Dreams' is an angst, I'm pretty sure, like I've said last chapter.


	15. Outcast of Family?

Chapter 14

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

I rolled on my side to see Virginia, my wife, waking up.  "Good morning, sleeping beauty."  She gave me one of those smiles that could brighten up even the darkest place.  She looked strong, yet she really was weak.  I just couldn't believe someone as good and beautiful as her would be dying.  She certainly didn't deserve any of that.

I think she knew what I was thinking, because the next second, she smiled at me again and said, "Life's never fair...  But it's been great for me so far, I have you, you know..."  I embraced her and smiled.  She was right, life wasn't so bad, I had her, after all.  "What time is it?"  She asked suddenly.

I checked the clock, "Eight-thirty."

She shot up from my embrace, "Oh my God!  We're going to be late for class!"  She stood up and hurried to dress up while I sat in bed and watched her, obviously amused, "Draco!  We're going to be late!"

I rolled my eyes and let myself have a chuckle, "It's Sunday today, Virginia."

"Oh."

She slowed down a lot more to dress up and brushed her beautiful red hair.  Oh, did I mention we took a shower together?  Yes, again.  We walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand and having glances and stares at us the whole way.  Ah, being a husband for the first day.  It wasn't that bad.  At least it wasn't that bad with Virginia.  Oh, I can't imagine it if I got married to Pansy.  Ew.

I opened the doors to the Great Hall quietly, I think we've attracted enough attention today.  To my surprise, Virginia's parents and her six brothers, along with Potter and Granger were sitting together and all laughing at some stuff the twins said.  They were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.  I saw her smile softly, but sadly.  It pained me so much to see her smile this way.  "Aren't you going?"  I asked her.  She shook her head, "why not?"  I asked again.

"They're happy."  She said quietly and I was then completely confused.  "Look, Draco.  They're laughing."  I raised my eyebrow, "If I go, they'll stop talking like that."

"What are you talking about, Virginia?  They're your family.  It's probably just me they don't want to talk to."

She shook her head again, "Watch."

And watch I did.  The moment Mrs Weasley caught sight of Virginia, they suddenly quiet down.  I saw Virginia's footsteps flatter slightly.  Didn't they know how much they were hurting her?  I watch her smile at her family and tell them something.  I saw her wet eyes as she turned around and faced back to me and I walked towards her, meeting her halfway.  "Are you all right?"  That was a stupid question, Draco.

"Let's go to the kitchen and have picnic at the lake," she said, trying to sound happy, but failing to do so.  I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her close, showing her I was always there.  She relaxed and gave me a quick smile.

The both of us went separate ways.  I went back to my Common Room while she went to hers and got her homework.  The both of us had an essay due for Potions tomorrow and we decided to meet at the entrance of the kitchen to get some food for breakfast and lunch.  We were planning to stay there for the whole day until dinner and have dinner at either the Great Hall or the kitchen.

When I got back to my dormitory, the first thing I saw was Lucius' owl with a letter tied to him.  I opened it.

**_Draco,_**

**_I heard what happened yesterday with that Weasley.  What do you think you're doing?  Do I need to remind you of what happened to your sister, what's her name?  Aurora, was it?  Your mother was certainly not at all pleased at the news we heard yesterday._**

**_Your father,_**

**_Lucius_**

I felt the blood drain from my face when I remembered what happened to Aurora.  How could I forget?  I looked at Rory, who looked like she just woke up from her beauty sleep.  I sighed and was certainly determined that this wasn't going to happy to Virginia.  Last time, I was nothing but a child.  This time, I am a man and I would die for her...  Just to save her.  And I have Dumbledore to help me...

**_Father,_**

**_I'd like to see you try._**

**_Draco._**

I paid the owl a two sickles and gave the letter to it.  Then I wrote a quick short letter explaining everything and where we are going to Dumbledore and took my scrolls and quills and got ready for the picnic.  I wasn't going to tell Virginia about the letter or anything.  I was willing to forget everything just for the day...  Willing to forget everything, but each other...

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I wonder where he is.  I've been here for a while.  Suddenly, I see his pale blond hair and I see him running towards me, in a rush.  He obviously knows he's late.  When he reached me, he muttered and apology while smiling the whole way...  I wonder what happened on the way here.

Dobby was there and we asked for breakfast and lunch for two.  He obeyed and we waited for a few minutes until he got a whole basket stuffed with sandwiches and food and drinks.  We thanked him quietly while he and the others said 'thank you' and 'good bye' to us the whole way.

Quiet as last when we got there.  The lake was calm and the sun was shining down and it wasn't too hot.  There was some wind and with the warmth of the sun, it was just perfect.  Perfect for my husband and I.  I pulled out a sandwich and fed it to him while sitting next to him and eating a bit of my share.

"Eat more, Virginia.  You're losing weight."  He said, suddenly when I was taking another bite out of my sandwich.

I smiled, "Isn't that what all you boys want?  Your girl to get skinnier?"  I asked playfully, but when he frowned at me, I replied seriously, "It's not my fault I don't want to eat."

"I know it isn't your fault, but you've got to try to eat more..."  I nodded my head, "Just promise me that you'll try and eat more, all right?"

"I promise, now quit being a worrywart and eat your breakfast!"

We talked the whole morning while doing our potions essay on how dragon blood works along with unicorn blood and having a great time spending it together until my mother and Ron arrived.  "Hi Mum, hi Ron."  I said.

"Ginny, do you want to tell your brothers about the whole thing?"  Mum asked.

I shook my head, "Mum, I'm doing something with Draco right now.  Maybe later?"

"Oh, so your husband's more important now.  What ever happened to family first?"  Ron asked me.

I growled, "Ronald Weasley, you should be asking yourself that."

"GINNY!  Have more respect for your brother!"

Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper, I chanted in my head, "Mother, how about you have more respect for me?  Do you know how much Ron has ignored me for the past few years?  I'm sure he knows because I've talked to Hermione about it and since Hermione's Ron's girlfriend, he'd know.  And don't try to deny it Ron.  You know how much you've ignored me.  So Mother, if you don't mind.  Do leave Draco and I in peace and I'll tell my brothers about the whole thing later.  If you don't want to wait, then you may tell them yourself."

I heard Ron cuss under his breath and walk away, pissed while Mum walked away, also pissed, but giving Draco and I one last glance.  "Whew."  I said.

"Are you sure you should be talking to your mother that way?"  Draco asked.

I nodded, "She's never heard what I had to say, it's time she hears it..."  I sighed again, "I told you...  I feel like the outcast of the family."

He chuckled, "Well, I am the outcast of the family."  He said.  "After all, I'm the only one in the Malfoy line that isn't joining Voldermort."

I smiled, "That's right...  And you're the only one to be friends with a Weasley, a quote from Lucius, 'muggle-lover'."  I don't think I'll ever say 'your father' to Draco again.

He frowned a bit and I asked him what was wrong, but he only replied to me that he didn't like Lucius much.  Ah, not so much of a surprise there, is it?

karen – Very great!  ^^  She's just going to tell them, I think ^^

kellyanne – No, this isn't the end yet.  2 more chapters to go and an epilogue, then there's the 2nd ending.  *huggles kellyanne*  Yay!  Old stupid Voldie stays away!  Hell no, Draco is MINE.  At least Draco in this fic is mine.  Actually, Draco's mine in every fic!

kimberly – Yay!  Another person loves my story.  Thanks!

Tiger Lily – lol, all right, you wouldn't either ^^.  Thanks!

Lilane – Yay!  And they kiss!  Woohoo!

GoldenRed Phoenixia – lol, you love angst, I love angst too.  Just wait for the ending, damn you!  Lol, jk.  Thanks!

Jin Munku-JGSPTV - *huggles* Ahhh!  Everyone's hugging me!  I feel loved!

coolgirlchic16 – Heya!  Yeah, epilogue after 2-3 more chapters.  Lol, people and 'A Walk to Remember'.  I think I really gotta see that movie ^^  And you're the 3rd?  That wants Ginny to die...

Teri – Virginia Malfoy!  Yay!  School sucks, lol.

Sharlene – Yes!  They're married!  And I'm your favourite person?  Aww...  I feel so loved, maybe I should write more marriage scenes, Lol!  At least I don't get threatened.  *huggles and hands Sharlene a tissue*

KrystyWroth – There's a happy ending, I swear.  But that's the 2nd one since people keep bugging me about my sad/happy one.  Lol.  You'll have to see!  I promise!

ash – Naw, Pansy owls Draco's dad now.  No way in hell am I going to let that bloody git Lucius ruin their perfect wedding!  And it's kind of overused, like Lucius coming in something between them all of a sudden.  I don't think it matters if she's pregnant or not.  I don't think she'll be.

Jin Munku-JGSPTV – Ah!  You again!  Lol! Yay marriage!  *hugs Jin again as a tradition*  Virginia Malfoy...  Everyone's so giddy about her name.  She just got married!  I really gotta do more happy scenes, every time I do those, I don't get threatened ^^  And I can keep my ugly head ^^  Thank god!  Well, you don't think dumb and dumber would be best man, now did you?  Harry seemed fittest for the best man.

Silver Essence - *sobs*  You have to check out this chapter then!  You have to!  ^^

Author's Notes: Ah...  I'm so glad, next chapter something important happens...  And...  Yes.  ^^.  She tells her family about the whole thing.  Might be a bit short though and this chapter is probably short again.  Lol.  It is kind of hard to write 4 pages for everyday, plus I have my other fics ^^  Though I don't update them daily ^^

'Winter Dreams' is next.  And tomorrow, I have school so I can't update until tomorrow at around 4PM PST.  Okay?  Okay.  So that's around 4-5 hours later than I normally do.  I saw LOTR2!  Orlando Bloom is soooo cool!  I swear I have a thing for blonds, lol.  See, Draco and Legolas!  *huggles Draco and Legolas*  They are soooo cool and handsome... Lol!  Later peeps!  Oh right, more angst next chapter...  I think.  You're in luck, GoldenRed Phoenixia!  Later!****


	16. The Beginning a Trouble

Chapter 15

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

Again, we were holding each other's hand and heading back towards the Gryffindor Tower.  Due to the fact we had to tell Virginia's five other brothers about her illness, we were going to skip piano and our usual walk for one night.  It's going to be a damn long night, I can tell you that.  They're probably going to talk non-stop and ask Virginia stupid questions.  Ah well, tough luck, she's my girl.

She said the password to the portrait and we stepped into the Common Room.  They didn't exchange many words, but a few minutes of silence, and all of us, the whole Weasley family along with Potter, Granger and I headed straight to Granger's room.  I think the Gryffindors were used to me being in this Common Room, but they certainly weren't too happy seeing me here, but I could care less.

We all sat down and I watched Virginia open her mouth, when suddenly, without warning, she had a coughing fit again.  Within a second, I stood beside her, supporting her body as her coughs made her whole body shake.  Then some crimson liquid came out.  I heard gasps behind me, not such a big surprise, now is it, since I'm the only one that's seen her like this for more than quite a few dozen of times.

After a minute or two, when her cough calmed down, I handed her a tissue where she wiped her mouth and hand, then she looked up at Granger, "Where's the washroom?"  she asked.  Granger was still shocked at the whole display, so pointed out where it was and the both of us headed towards it.

"You all right?"  I asked Virginia, and received a nod.  We stayed in there for a few more minutes, trying to get the blood stain off her sleeve.

The moment we stepped out, I can tell they were still in shock, even the 'Dream Team' along with Mr and Mrs Weasley.  They were quiet and their eyes wide open, blinking disbelievingly every two minutes.  Suddenly, the red head with the pony tail and a weird earring, I think his name was Bill looked at Virginia, "Is that what you wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah..."  She said uncomfortably.  She looked at all her family and for the first time, I think that the twins, Fred and George were utterly speechless.  Seeing that her family wasn't going to say anything, she cleared the throat and started the whole explaining, "it's called Tuberculosis and well...  There's no cure for it since it's resistant to all drugs that I've taken...  Oh, and a muggle illness."

I think the red head named Charlie looked up, "So...  There's no cure at all?"

Virginia shook her head, "No cure at all, except if a miracle happens."  She smiled, then added with a laugh, "So expect me to be dead soon!"

A miracle...  I did pray for a miracle for her, so long ago, it seemed.  Wasn't it the first night I had met her by the lake that I had prayed for one?  It seemed so, so long ago, yet it really was less than half an year...  Five months max.  By the looks of it right now, miracles aren't going to happen soon, but it would be great if it did.  I knew she was trying to lighten up the mood with her joke, but that joke really wasn't that...  happy?  If you could say that.  It gave me more of a worry than a laugh.

"You're kidding, right?  Gin?"  Fred and George asked at the same time.

She smiled, "no..."  Another uncomfortable silence, "Anyways," she said, her happiness coming back, but I knew she was faking it.  "I have places to go with Draco, so you people enjoy yourselves and...  I'll be gone.  Later!"  She dragged me out of the room, which I was kind of glad.  I needed to get out of that room too, although I would never admit it, I was scared of rooms with uncomfortable silence...  Made me think back of my childhood.

Damn Lucius.

"**Ginny!  Where do you think you're going?!**"  Weasley shouted.  The youngest boy, mind you...  That stupid Weasley was seriously an annoying prick.

I heard Virginia groaned, frustrated beside me, "Leave me alone, Ron."

"I will not-!"

"**God damn it, Ronald Weasley!  This is _my_ life, therefore, it is not _your _business.  In other words, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!**"  Once again, she dragged me out of my room.  Ah, just great.  Life was great.  Malfoy getting dragged by a Weasley...  There goes my reputation.

~*~ Ginny ~*~

Why that...  that...  blasted git!  I hate my brother.  I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.  Okay, maybe I don't hate him, but he is such a prat!  I mean, can't he just sod off and let me deal with my own situation?  I love him and all, but why can't he just accept the fact that I love Draco too?  Argh!  And I thought that last time when he hugged me, he understood all and would leave me in peace in Draco...  I was wrong.

I was outside right now, glaring at the lake and stomping my feet down angrily and growling with rage.  Draco held me up close and I relaxed...  Just a bit.  It was so nice to be in his arms...  Arms that I thought were cold, but instead, warm.  All anger vanished when I felt him sniff my hair and let a smile on my face.

I turned around and looked at him.  Wanting to say thank you for calming me down, but I never got the chance, because the next second, I felt slightly dizzy and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the dizziness would go away.  I didn't...

Then, I knew no more.

* * * * *

When I woke up, everything was dark.  It was midnight, by the looks of it.  I shut my eyes for another minute before I opened them up again and squinted to look around me.  There was Draco sitting beside me, fast asleep...  Then my mother and father on the couch that wasn't suppose to be here...  The others were probably sleeping in their own room.  I sighed softly, I must've passed out.

I felt Draco stir away beside me, "Hey..."  I said quietly, hoping I wouldn't wake up my parents.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Of course I am."

I saw Draco smile slightly, yet worriedly.  "Madam Pomfrey says you should eat more, even if you don't feel like it.  She says you're losing weight...  And try not to be so angry all the time, you just coughed out more blood than I've ever seen you cough earlier."

"But...  I just don't have the appetite, Draco...  I want to eat, but if I eat more than I feel like it, I'll start puking my guts out."

I saw him grimace and giggled a little, "No mental image please, Virginia.  Go to sleep, I'll stay here with you until tomorrow."

"All right..."  I laid back to sleep on my pillow again when I saw him pout, "what?"  I whispered softly.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?"  I laughed quietly and he came down and gave me a kiss on my forehead.  "Night, Virginia."

"Good night..."

I closed my eyes and felt his hands on mine, then his head lying down on the bed.  I couldn't sleep though, so I tried to sleep by closing my eyes the whole time.  Just when I was about to fall asleep, I heard a whisper.

"Do you really think...  that Malfoy loves our Ginny?"  That was most likely Mum's voice...

A sigh, definitely my father, "I think so, Molly.  I think so...  It's a miracle, really.  A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, not to mention a Malfoy and a Weasley."

Unconsciously, my hand tightened a little on Draco and I felt him squeeze back.  Ah, so he was awake after all.  I squeezed back and then finally, with a smile on my face and one last yawn, I let sleep take me to wherever sleeping witches went.

_Stars were shining above in the sky, the moon was glowing red...  I turned around and face my husband, Draco Malfoy and saw him smile sadly at me, where I smiled back._

_To be truthful, I didn't know why he was so sad, but the next moment, he muttered something to me, "Sorry, Virginia...  I...  I never thought our whole relationship would end up this way...  I'm so sorry..."_

_"Don't worry, Draco."  I said, smiling and looked up at his beautiful face.  "I forgive you," I added quietly, then, "I love you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy."_

_"I love you more, Virginia Anne Weasley."_

_"That's kind of hard, considering I love you with all my heart."_

_Just then, a noise was heard in the bushes, "Isn't that sweet, a Malfoy and a Weasley, saying their farewells to each other."_

_I looked up at him again and he embraced me, and then, we heard the same words at the exact same time...  "Avada Kedavra..."_

I wake up in shock at the dream and notice that it was already morning at the Hospital Wing.  There was sweat on my forehead due to the whole dream...  Or nightmare.  Luckily, I didn't wake Draco up.  He needed sleep anyways.  I smiled at him, "I love you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy..."

Then to my surprise, he mumbled, "I love you too..."

Author's Notes: Sorry, the dream has nothing to do with the story, but it's one of my ideas for a new fic...  But I think I'm going to just burn that idea, lol.  It's too used.  Anyways, that's it and I'm sorry about the wedding scene that I put 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' instead of 'Draconis Lucius Malfoy'.  I'm just too lazy to change it now, lol.  And I might not update this fic in 2-3 days.  I seriously need a break, I got 4 hours of sleep last night.  Really.  I think there's going to be 1 last chapter up, then the epilogue, then at last the last chapter up (happy ending) and another epilogue up (happy ending).  Happy reading and review!

Once again, 'Winter Dreams'' next, so check it out ^^  And one last word:  Tom Felton is darn cute...  Along with Orlando Bloom!  Lol!  Okay, I'm going nuts.  Lates all!

Silver Essence – Yeah, you're the first to review!  Yay!

some dude – lol, obviously ^^  I only have 1 week for Spring Break.  Damn teachers.

KeeperOfTheMoon – Made them speechless, lol.

Teri – Yeah, she's suppose to have a nice family...  But this is a total angst fic, lol, so don't blame me and Ginny's characters about what she thinks is totally based on my life...  My family ain't that bad, but they're just...  over-protective and very oblivious to me sometimes, lol.  Thanks!

Sharlene – Lucius will die, trust me.  And I don't think he'll really show up in the fic except for a flashback or two...  Since I really don't like him much, he's a bloody git =p  Plastic spoon sounds good, but I think a gun would be better...  *grins*

Jin Munku-JGSPTV – LOTR was cool, especially Legolas...  *swoons*  lol.  Man, he is just **too** cool.  I mean, look at him aiming and him flipping himself on the horse!  And I loved the part where he used a sheild to slide down the stairs and kill like...  10 orcs all the while?

karen – Lol, so would I...  I'd probably start screaming at my mom.  The whole family's screwed, in Draco and Ginny's point of view.

crazyme89 – I have my own little world too, it's great ^^  Thanks!

GoldenRed Phoenixia – I think you'll really enjoy the next chapter.  If my plans aren't changed, then it's the last chapter, then epilogue is coming up...  Which means...  *spoiler*  Huge angst!  *spoiler*  *grins*  Hope you enjoy this one as well as the next one!

weirdo – Draco wouldn't go commit suicide, cause personally, I think that's the coward's way out of life.  And no way in hell am I even going to plan on making Draco a coward, *grins* he's just too cool.  More like his father gets tortured by Draco...

Snicks – Ah, that's great to hear.  Thanks and enjoy!

Lilane – Yay!  I'll keep 'em coming...

Tiger Lily – lol...  You know it's going to happen, eh?  It was kind of obvious... wasn't it?

torlin kerru – Oh damn it, another person tearing up...  *cries*  It's all my fault *wails*  okay, back to the topic, lol.  Thanks for the review!

Author's Notes: So like I said before, chapter might not be up until 2-3 days, I need a rest.  'Winter Dreams' is getting worked on right now.  Enjoy the read and don't forget to review!


	17. Miracles Don't Happen

Chapter 16

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Okay, I lied about not updating for 2-3 days...  Seeing it to be Lucia Dreams' birthday today, I kind of rushed this a bit so I can update it on her birthday...  So I'm sorry if it's not perfect ^^  **Happy Birthday, Lucia!  Hope you have a great day!  **Everyone have a great day, even if it's not your birthday, of course ^^

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I opened my eyes and shut them tightly immediately.  Darn sun.  I squinted my eyes hoping to see who was in the room again.  None other than the 'Dream Team' and Draco...  I must've fainted again.

It's been a problem for me...  I've been fainting a lot since that last day and I can barely walk to class.  Everyone finally noticed, of course.  I was late to most of my classes, but no points taken off or detention for me.  The professors must've known what was happening.

Professor McGonagall looked at me with pity every time Draco came with me to class.  Professor Snape was acting differently towards me, he was almost kind to me.  Hagrid was also nice, but he was from the very beginning, though he would look at me with sad eyes...  Professor Dumbledore...  He was very helpful, of course.  Though he did look at me sadly sometimes when I felt so weak I could barely support my own body.  Madam Pomfrey tried her best, but no such luck.

I looked at the sun, my eyes was now adapted to the sun's light.  Life was very short...  Soon enough, I'd be leaving my family...  My husband.  I looked at my husband and played with the soft pale blond hair that was hanging in front of his eyes.

I closed my eyes softly again, wonder how long I had lost conscious this time.  At first, it was only a day...  Sometimes now, it would end up to be a few days.  Life sucked...  That was reality for you.

I patted Rory on the head, who was sleeping on my legs again.  With my fingers, I traced the necklace once again...  The necklace Draco gave me for Christmas...  Four months ago...

I remembered how we first met...  How he passed me the note and how we first met at the piano room...  We haven't been there...  since the first time I've fainted.  I remembered the first kiss under the mistletoe...  Then there was the wonderful ball and the snowball fight.  How he had told me of his past...  Everything.  Then there was how he proposed and our marriage...  My parents, everyone.

My parents are at the Burrow...  I told them to go home, I didn't want to keep them to myself.  All my other five brothers are gone and now, I know I won't see them again.  I'm thankful I gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told them I loved them...  I'm thankful I did that to all of them, even Fred and George.

Seems like I'll be bidding farewell to Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry sooner than I'd thought...  I blinked rapidly, hoping the tear that was held prisoner in my eyes wouldn't come out.  No such luck.  I wiped it away as it rolled down my cheek.

Funny how you never appreciate life until you're dying...  I would do anything right now to not die and stay here...  Was this what Erica was thinking the day she died?  What _was_ she thinking?  Perhaps I should ask her when I get to heaven...  or hell.  When I was young, I always wanted to go to heaven, but now, it doesn't even bother me the slightest.  The only place I want to go...  is where Draco will be going.

I wanted to say farewell to everyone, but unfortunately, I couldn't.  But the good thing was, I had written everyone a letter...  Hopefully, they'll check it, or I can tell Draco later...  Everyone...  From every Professor to almost most Gryffindors...  It took me a while, I can assure you that, but it was well worth it.

I slapped my hand to my mouth abruptly, another coughing fit.  I tried coughing as silently as possible, hoping I wouldn't wake them up.  Luck wasn't on my side for a while...  I felt Draco stir, "Virginia?"

"Morning..."  I said quietly, my voice dry.

"Are you okay?"  He asked, worriedly.

I nodded quietly, watching the other three stir awake slowly, then I smiled at him, "Want to go to the piano room?  Then the lake?"  He frowned a bit, "Please Draco?  Last time, I promise..."  I said quietly.

After a bit of persuasion, he nodded.  I went to the washroom and changed into my crimson turtleneck.  Yeah, it was getting pretty hot, but I didn't want to get too cold.  Besides, the piano room wasn't exactly the warmest place, at least not the last time I checked.  I wore my jeans while using the wall for support, I was weak...  I hated being weak.

When I looked up at the mirror, I smile.  I had been looking better than I had for a long time...  Sure, my hair was a bit...  knotty, but brushing it would help.  I brushed my hair and then went out.  When I did, I notice that the other three were already awake.  I smiled up at them and let Draco explain where we were going.

Ron didn't say anything...  It was not surprising, he hadn't been too talkative about Draco and I anymore.  Not after the last time I got mad at him.  Suddenly, I pulled him in a hug and kissed his cheek, I felt him stiffen then I whispered an 'I love you' in his ear.  I felt him return the embrace awkwardly.

Then there was Harry, who I had done the exact same thing as Ron.  He was one of my brothers now, and we had settled that around a day or two after my first fainting.  They were making my life easier, of course.  When Draco wasn't there, one of the three would be.  I was finally getting friends and I was happy.  I guess dying wouldn't be that bad.

Last but not least, there was Hermione, who stood there, teary eyed.  I think she knew that I felt my time was near.  As I embraced her, once again, a tear fell out of my eye...  "You've been a real friend, Hermione..."  I said slowly.

She sniffled, "Yeah right,"  she whispered back, "I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Maybe," I replied back, "But you're here with me now, that's all that counts.  I love you..."  I said quietly.

"Right back at you..."  She choked a sob.  I smiled sadly, I knew it was the last time seeing the three of them.  My eyes lingered on the three figures for a few minutes, then along with Draco and Rory, walked out of the room.

"See you later," I added cheerfully, then once again, turned around and waved painfully.  I was getting too sentimental for my liking, but you couldn't blame me...

Seeing the piano room and playing the piano made all the memories come back.  We played Für Elise one last time, then the duet again...  We didn't spend too much time in there...  My time was short...  Getting shorter and shorter every second.  Instead of walking the usual way by Draco supporting me, he carried me all the way over to the lake.

Students in the hall were looking at us as if we were insane.  We passed by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were smiling at Draco and I for some strange reason.  I said a soft 'Good-bye' before Draco carried me away from their sights.

When we finally arrived, I sighed.  "Thanks Draco."  He smirked again, that darn smirk that I love so much...  He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest and snuggled up to him again.  "I love you, you know that?"  I said quietly.

"Yes, yes I do, Virginia.  You've told me everyday for the past...  Let's see...  Since...Let's say, when we got married, which is March 30th till now.  And it's May 25th now."  I grinned and hugged him weakly.  He held me closer all of a sudden and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Draco?"

His head was at the crook of my neck and I heard him breath unsteadily, then without warning, he said, "You won't leave me, right Virginia?"

"Draco...?  What do you mean?"  I asked innocently.

"You know what I mean..."  He said, still breathing unsteadily.  "I saw you saying good bye to Potter and the others..."

I ran my hand through his pale hair several times, "I'm sorry..."  I said quietly.  "I'm really sorry..."  Suddenly, everything became blurry for me.  The sky, the sun, the grass, the school, the lake, the trees...  And Draco.  It took me a while to be aware that I was crying.  I was sobbing on his shoulder and then I pulled back abruptly all of a sudden again, shocking him for a second before he understood that I had another coughing fit.

After several minutes of coughing painfully, leaving my body weak and my whole soul tired, I fell back in his embrace lifelessly.  "I love you, Virginia Anne Weasley...  Remember, the first day snow falls this coming Winter..."  He said softly.  I saw a tear roll down and I wiped it away with my finger.

In return, he wiped away the drop of blood that came out of my mouth.  "I love you too, Draconis Lucius Malfoy...  We'll be together...  forever."  I traced the necklace on my neck again, "Take care... and check the box under my bed"  I added quietly.  "I love you,"

"Love you too...  Remember...  First day the snow falls."  Draco reminded and kissed me gently on my lips, then pulled away.  

I smiled sadly then closed my eyes one last time...  Pale blond hair and intense grey eyes that held plenty of emotions...  The picture of my love in my head...  And then, I felt my own tears roll down my cheek one last time...  Then a drop of tear on my forehead.  And...

_Darkness..._

~*~ Draco ~*~

"VIRGINIA!"  I screamed again and again until my throat felt raw and burned and I tasted blood.  I hated life...  I really did.

In the end...  Miracles do not happen.  They never did...  Not even to sweet Virginia...  I thought miracles only never worked for evil people like Malfoys, but that wasn't true.  Miracles never happened, they never did.  Now I know.

I saw her peaceful face with trail of tears and I see my own tear fall on her forehead.  My own tear...  I smiled sadly at Virginia.  She was gone...  finally gone...  No more suffering for her, but it was unfair.  I deserved to die, she didn't.  She never did.  She never will either.

She was sweet and innocent.  Cute and adorable.  Everything good...  And yet, she had to die of something so terrible.  I lifted her beautiful body up without any trouble and carried her back inside.  Most students looked at her as if she was asleep.  Thank god they didn't notice my tears...

I carried her back into the Hospital Wing and surprisingly, the three of them was still there, talking.  Granger saw me come in with Virginia's body and she gasped.  Obviously, she had seen my tears and my bloodshot eyes and the limp and lifeless body of Virginia...

I set her down softly, then gave her another peck on the lips.  Weasley and Potter looked at her body unbelievably.  I sat down on the chair I was in this morning and looked at her body and held her hand which was slowly growing cold.

I instantly thought about Rory...  her body lifeless and her eyes in pain.  Except, Virginia was no longer in pain.  She was free of it...  She wasn't alive...  She was dead.  Damn it all to hell.  I heard Granger collapse on the floor, but I paid no attention...  All I did was pay attention to my wife...  My love...  The only thing in my life that was worth living for.

I don't know how long we were there.  I was still holding onto Virginia's now freezing hand, my face stained with tears.  Granger was crying on the floor.  Potter was still standing there looking at her body and Weasley was comforting Granger.

Suddenly, an owl flew in the window and I noticed it was Lucius' owl.  I opened the letter slowly.  I didn't want to, but I might as well.

**_Draco,_**

**_You should be thankful you could spend a few more weeks with that muggle-lover.  Thank the Dark Lord that.  See me succeed._**

**_Lucius_**

I crumbled up the letter...  Lucius didn't even get to try...  I smiled, but my heart ached.  It was then that Madam Pomfrey showed up, looking at us...  Our face all stained with tears.  She called in Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall...

Finally, I stood up and telling them not to touch the body, I went up to the Gryffindor tower to check the box under her bed she told me about before she died...  I also needed to tell her family.

* * * * *

**November 18**

I smiled up sadly at Hermione, Ron and Harry.  The war had just begun a while ago...  After we graduated, and I'm on the light side.  I think Virginia will be proud of me.  At least, I know that the 'Dream Team' is proud of me.

Once again, Hermione is crying like last time, her eyes wet.  Even Ron was looking up proudly at me.  And the Boy Who Lived.  I looked out the window.  Virginia, you know how much I miss you?  It's been half an year...

After you died, I joined the light and got disowned by Lucius, you know I don't care...  Then I became friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry.  They weren't that bad at all and I liked them as friends...  But the main reason, or the ex-reason I became friends with them was because they were your friends.  I wanted to be even closer than you.  I love you, Virginia.

Did you know how much I cried on your funeral?  Your family finally accepted me and they're all here in this room right now.  I'm dying...  Same as you.  No, I didn't get hit by any spells from the Dark Side...  I'm dying, same reason as you.  Tuberculosis.

Oh right, after you died, I checked the box under your bed.  There was a whole box of letter for everyone...  Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore, your whole family including your six brothers, Hermione, Harry, Gryffindors that rarely paid attention to you...  And me.  Mine was the longest, I checked.

I wonder how it feels to die...  I guess I'll find that out soon, won't I?  I mean, I'm dying, aren't I.  I have to tell you, those six months without you by my side was hell.  Did I tell you, I killed Lucius a while ago during one attack?  Yeah, I did that.  He was a retard anyways.

He attacked Hogsmeade with a bunch of Death Eaters, I took killed him with Avada Kedavra.  Then mother got killed by someone else.  We've stopped putting them in Azkaban, there's just too many Death Eaters and it's a risk.

I look up again at the eight red heads, a black head and a brown head.  I smile again, "Hey, don't look so sad.  It's not that big of a deal, you know."

"Draco..."

"Hermione, don't cry for me.  I don't deserve it."

I felt Harry pat my shoulder and I look up, "You deserve a lot better than this."

I faked a grin, but I knew they saw through my façade.  I couldn't keep my mask up any longer...  Not after she died.  I sighed, "Maybe it's better this way."  I look out the window again and then, I see a flake of snow fall down and smile brightly.

Hermione saw my smile, "What's wrong, Draco?!"

I smiled again, the snow comforting me, "Win this war for me...  Promise me that."  I saw them nod.  "I promised Virginia I'd meet him the first day snow falls..."

"Draco...  You're not..."  Mrs Weasley said.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling so much more comfortable and relaxed...  So much better than the last few months...  It was weird, how I felt my life drain away all of a sudden.  My Tuberculosis really wasn't that bad...  But my life was draining away and I felt... contented.  Life for me was nothing.  And now, I got my wish.  I was leaving...  And seeing the woman I love.  Then I whispered one last sentence, "I'm sorry everyone...  But promise me, win this war...  For Virginia...  and for me.  And one last thing...  Take care of Rory for me...  Rory, our puppy..."

Then I smiled sadly, feeling my soul pull away from my body and hearing Hermione sob out loud and Mrs Weasley call my name along with everyone else.  Dying wasn't that bad, I decided.  Dying really wasn't bad...

And then, darkness swallowed me up.

**_In the End – Linkin Park_**

**_It starts with one thing_**

**_I don't know why_**

**_It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind _**

**_I designed this rhyme_**

**_To explain in due time_**

**_All I know_**

**_Time is a valuable thing_**

**_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_**

**_Watch it count down to the end of the day_**

**_The clock ticks life away_**

**_It's so unreal_**

**_Didn't look out below_**

**_Watch the time go right out the window_**

**_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_**

**_Wasted it all just to watch you go_**

**_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_**

**_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_**

**_I tried so hard_**

**_And got so far_**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_I had to fall_**

**_To lose it all_**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_One thing, I don't know why_**

**_It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind _**

**_I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time_**

**_I tried so hard_**

**_In spite of the way you were mocking me_**

**_Acting like I was part of your property_**

**_Remembering all the times you fought with me_**

**_I'm surprised it got so (far)_**

**_Things aren't the way they were before_**

**_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_**

**_Not that you knew me back then_**

**_But it all comes back to me (in the end)_**

**_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_**

**_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I_**

**_I tried so hard_**

**_And got so far_**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_I had to fall_**

**_To lose it all_**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_I've put my trust in you_**

**_Pushed as far as I can go_**

**_And for all this_**

**_There's only one thing you should know_**

**_There's only one thing you should know_**

**_I tried so hard_**

**_And got so far_**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_I had to fall_**

**_To lose it all_**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

Author's Notes: God damn it, this is not funny.  I'm almost crying when I'm writing this darn story!  I might've rushed it a bit...  But this chapter is longer than most and I'm finally done!  Epilogue up in 2-3 days, then the alternate ending and the alternate epilogue!  I'm am not going to lie this time, I need a break and I need a break right now.  And don't ask me why I posted 'In the End'.  I just thought it kind of fit what Draco was thinking at the time.

One last time, 'Winter Dreams' coming up after this is done, so get reading!  Once again, Tom Felton is darn cute and hot, along with Orlando Bloom!  I'm officially insane.

Right, before any of you argue that this is not a sad/happy ending, don't.  You'll need to see the epilogue.  So check it out when it does come out!

Evil*Fairy – There's going to be a happy ending after this.  Promise.

some dude – Lucius is always a jackass, lol.  Who doesn't love Draco is idiotic =p  Woops...

Tiger Lily – I still have to figure out all the scenes for the alternative.  Lol.  Thanks!

Eclipse2003 – Thanks for all those lovely review.  Hopefully, you'll love the whole story ^^

Teri – Yeah...  They are finally nice in that chapter.

Lucia Dreams – This chapter is just for your birthday!  **Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Lucia...  Happy Birthday to you!**  Hope you enjoy you 'Birthday present' lol.

KeeperOfTheMoon – At least I'm not planning on doing it on anything...  *grins*  You are intelligent ^^

Veela-Valoom – Epilogue coming up and that's for the compliment!

GoldenRed Phoenixia – Complaints?  Aww...  Hopefully, you won't have any on this one.  Your complaint is probably about Rory?  Lol.

(No name) – lol, hell ya!  Tom Felton is super hot *grins*  Harry Potter the actually movie/book doesn't suck, but I don't like Harry Potter (the character) the actor is okay ^^  Thanks!

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – At least right now, *grins*  See if you find this cute? =p

Ernie Prang – Well, I was thinking to, but I thought it would be sadder and at the same time, more romantic, but it's my thought.  Eagerly?  Everyone's waiting eagerly for her death scene.

karen – I haven't thought about the dream much, it was really one of my fic ideas, but I threw it out cause it was too overused.  I guess I explained it to too many people and I was getting bored of writing those scenes.  I wanted her to cough blood out in front of her parents cause then, they'll see how much Draco really cares for Ginny ^^

some dude – I spent around an hour doing my god damn math.  My vacation...  I spent most of it reading LOTR or pondering about it, even watching the movie and also writing this fic, which I had tremendous fun with.  Lol...  Damn AP is right ^^


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

By Crystal

Author's Notes: **Happy Belated Birthday to KrystyWroth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Hermione ~*~

And here I stand now, in front of a grave, both my friends, with the tiny crystal flakes falling down gently...  And I smiled sadly once again.  Ginny...  Draco...  How are you doing?  I don't think we've been too good without you.  I glanced at everyone from the corner of my eyes...

When I said everyone, I meant everyone...  Mr and Mrs Weasley were finding comfort in each other.  Harry was once again standing still...  Ron had tears in his eyes along with your five other brothers.  Professor Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall came too.  So did Madam Pomfrey.  Did you know that the twins, Fred and George haven't joked around anymore, since you died?

We all miss the two of you.  Including you, Draco.  It's only been a week since you died, but we all miss you a lot.  As well as Ron, surprisingly.  Surprisingly, he misses someone he's called a 'git' for the last seven years of his life.

Slowly, I bent down and put the white roses down.  I know I didn't know you well, but I did know that you loved white roses...  I even told Draco that too.  Wonder if he ever gave you white roses, probably.  I did tell him to get them for you.

I felt my sight get blurry again.  I know, I'm weak.  Emotions were weaknesses, as Malfoys would say, but I couldn't help it.  I loved the two of you so much...  After you death, Ginny.  I had your family along with Harry and Draco...  Then Draco died.  It just seemed like all my friends were dying one by one...  And I was afraid of loneliness.  I traced the light gray grave with my finger softly...

_In the Memory of..._

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_October 21, 1980 – November 18, 1998_

_Husband, friend, student and hero_

_And_

_Virginia Anne Malfoy_

_June 30, 1981 – May 25, 1998_

_Wife, sister, daughter, friend and student._

_Rest in Peace..._

I looked up at the dog beside me, or rather, puppy.  Rory...  I knew that was a nickname, there was no doubt about that.  I wanted to know her real name, but it seems like I'll never be able to.  The only two people who knew of her real name were underground, right in front of me.

I didn't get why life was so unfair to them.  When cold-hearted git Draco Malfoy finally learns to love sweet innocent Ginny, God-knows-who decides to just kill Ginny off and let Draco die along.  I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I can still hear one of Draco's last thing he said to me.  He told me he didn't deserve my tears...  He deserved a lot better...  Growing up with a god damn father that doesn't give a shit about him...  Same with his mother.  But Ginny was there for him when nobody else was.

Finally, I stood up from my crouching position and backed away as I watch everyone pay their respects to the couple.  The perfect unbreakable couple that not even death could pull them apart.  As everyone started to leave, I turned around to look at their grave again.  I knew I wouldn't be visiting here in a while...  Until we won the war...  And by then, I might even be buried here.  "Good luck, the both of you...  And Draco?  We're going to win the war...  I promise.  Take care of yourself."  I whispered softly to the wind.  Then I started following the rest of the people at the rear.

As soon as I took a few steps, I heard laughter from behind me.  Ginny's...  And Draco's, if I'm not mistaken.  I knew I was hallucinating.  But it shocked me that everyone stopped to listen all of a sudden.  I have officially gone insane, along with the rest of the Weasleys and students and professors of Hogwarts.  I saw Harry turn around slowly, then his jaw fall to the floor.  Then Ron with the same reaction and soon enough, everyone turned around, including Professor Snape.

I turned around, following everyone and gasped as I saw the sight. Draco and Ginny were waving at us, but laughing.  Happily.  So there _was_ happiness in death after all...  It was unbelievable...  To even think Draco laughing was absurb, but seeing him laugh.  God.  He had a nice laugh, I had to admit and he really wasn't faking it at all.  His eyes were twinkling, often like those of Professor Dumbledore's.  Then, he suddenly stopped and smirked at me, "Thanks, Granger."

I smiled, then snorted playfully, "So it's back to Granger again, Malfoy?"  I asked as I heard Ginny giggle.  It was so nice to hear their voice again, knowing that they were contented right now.  She started waving again, and soon enough, Draco followed.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go...  Love you all!"  Ginny said and with one last laugh, the two of them disappeared.

"I wish you happiness..."  I heard Professor Snape say and saw Professor Dumbledore nod.  You know what Professor Snape was doing?  HE was smiling.  Really smiling.  Another shock today, as if Draco's laugh wasn't shocking enough.  Then he opened his mouth to speak again, "Mr Malfoy...  Take care of Mrs Malfoy..."  With one last smile, he left.  His smile made his face young again.  He should really smile more, though I doubt that I would ever see a smile on his face again.  Such a pity.

With one last look at the grave, I sighed.  Perhaps...  Death really wasn't that bad.  I smiled, "Take care of her, Draco."  I would surely know when I die...  Perhaps, there really is happiness in death...  for some people anyways...  But right now...  I'm leaving...  off for the war.  Perhaps never coming back.  But I'll be sure, that my grave will be beside the both of yours.  And I will forever be there to be your friend, to make up for the time I was never there...  The time I was never there for Ginny when she needed me, and the six months that wasn't enough for Draco's friendship.  "Wish us good luck," I said, once again, whispering into the wind.

~*~ Ginny ~*~

**November 25, 2003**

Clutching my lover's hand worriedly, I watch as the final battle rages on.  The final battle...  It's been exactly five weeks since my family along with Harry, Hermione and the Professors visited our grave.  Hermione told us to wish her good luck and we did...  Watching over them...  Every day...

I watched as Harry along with my brother and Hermione fight on with Death Eaters...  The killing curses being shouted every second...  Lifeless bodies dropping on the floor every second...  Both from the light and dark side.  "Who do you think is going to win, Draco?"  I whispered.

He held me tighter, feeling my fear, "Definitely the Boy Who Lived."  I smiled slightly, "Hermione promised me.  She promised me she'd win the war for the both of us."  My smile brightened.

"Really?"

"Yeah really..."  Then a comfortable silenced settled between us again and I watched again as the Boy Who Lived muttered another killing curse.  He wasn't wrong...  It was either a kill or be killed situation.  The strong lived and the weak died.  This was war...

I saw Hermione's exhausted face, but filled with determination.  For us.  Then, I saw her glance at our direction and a smile suddenly came on her face.  She saw us.  She kept on fighting for a minute, then whispered something to both Harry and Ron and they looked at our direction for a second, then smiled.

There was no doubt...  No doubt in all that they saw us.

How long we stood there, I did not know...  But I did know that Harry was finally standing in front of the Dark Lord...  Voldermort...  All living creatures were silenced as they witnessed the duel between the Dark Lord and The Boy Who Lived.  This was a duel that was known to happen sooner or later...  For years, it's been postponed, but now...  A winner will come out of it.

And I'm sure...  He'll win.  "Harry will win."  I heard Draco say, and I smiled.

"I know...  I know he will."  Curses were thrown at each other for a long time until they both shouted out 'Avada Kedavra' together.  Whoever broke the connection first would die...

Harry's face was once again filled with determination...  The determination I had come to known and respect since...  Since...  A long time.  This face was filled with sweat and I saw everyone, Death Eater or not looking at them...  Everyone wanting to know who the final winner would be.

Suddenly, I closed my eyes close as a bright white light fills my eyes...  And at that moment, I knew.  We won.

* * * * *

Draco, once again embraced me from behind.  "What do you think would have happened if we were both alive?"  I asked Draco.

I felt him sniff my hair again, "Hmm...  Maybe have a son or a daughter...  And name them...  I don't know.  Cade Severus Malfoy?"

"For the daughter..."  I said slowly, "I want her to be named Estelle Minerva Malfoy..."  I grinned slowly.

"Ahh...  Snape and McGonagall?"

I grinned again, "You never know...  Did you see them how they acted towards each other during the war?"  He nodded, a smirk painted on his face.

Ah, how could I forget...  We _have_ been spying on a few people...  It was hard not to when you were invisible.  I giggled slowly, then was followed by Draco and soon enough, were holding onto our stomach, hoping the pain of laughing too hard would go away soon.  "I love you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy..."

"Love you too, Virginia."

~*~ Draco ~*~

And I couldn't believe...  How lucky I really was.  Here I was, in heaven...  Even if I was evil...  Holding onto something...  Something even more perfect than an angel...  Something more perfect than anything...  My wife...  Whoever said that there was no happiness in death was wrong...  Damn wrong.

A few years later, when we visited Hermione and her husband Ron, I saw Hermione talking to their baby...  Named Ginny.  Not Virginia, just Ginny.  Hermione was telling her of our story...  Our love story, and she named it, Crimson Stains.  It fit, really, with the Tuberculosis and all.

* * * * *

**100 years later...**

I stood here, looking at Harry...  Death wasn't that bad, really.  I got to make new friends every day because of new people dying, and once in a while, I would see some Hogwarts students...  During the war, we didn't pay too much attention to that, but later, we started to.

Dumbledore came along with other professors like Snape, McGonagall.  Even the giant...  or Hagrid, as I would call now, was here.  Hermione was here beside me, and her grave was indeed beside ours...  Along with Ron's, and the Weasley family.  From what I heard, Hermione's parents were buried somewhere in the muggle world.

Harry bloody Potter, as I would call him when I was...  younger, a lot younger, was sitting in his armchair in his house, coughing every once in a while.  Know-it-all Granger wanted to make sure to greet Harry first when he arrived...  That's the main idea why we're all sitting here...  Waiting for him to die.  That doesn't sound right...  But who cares.

Finally, I see Harry take one last breath and close his eyes.  I heard Harry's wife, Cho squeal and then run away to the gates where dead people came.

After around a few minutes of waiting, he came in, "Harry!"  They all shouted.  Ah...  I never had that.  But then again, I was one of the first to die.

After the little reintroduction was over, I brought up the rear along with Harry and watched my wife chat with Hermione and Cho happily...  "Welcome back...  Harry."

"Thanks, Draco."  Then much like the day that I died, he patted on my shoulder again and I shot him a smirk...  That annoying smirk.  He frowned at it, then I smiled.  Ah...  It felt so much like when we were alive again...

I saw Snape and McGonagall hold hands shyly again, and I smirked again.  He must've felt it, because the next second, he turned around and gave me a dark glare, which I again, returned with my smug smirk.

I felt a tug at my hand, and I looked at that direction to find my wife.  "I thought you were talking with Hermione?"  I asked.

"It was better with you anyways."  She replied, smiling again.  Ah, how life was perfect in heaven...  I doubt that I would ever go back to earth again...  Slowly, I bent down and patted Rory on the head.  I wonder where Aurora was...  After an entire century of searching for her...  I still haven't found her.  Perhaps, she went back to the world of living again...  If that was true, then I would wish her good luck.

**_Heaven – DJ Sammy_**

**_Baby you're all that I want_**

**_When you're lying here in my arms_**

**_I'm finding it hard to believe_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_Oh, thinkin' about our younger years_**

**_There was only you and me_**

**_We were young and wild and free_**

**_Now nothing can take you away from me_**

**_We've been down that road before_**

**_That's over now_**

**_You keep me comin' back for more_**

**_Baby you're all that I want_**

**_When you're lying here in my arms_**

**_I'm finding it hard to believe_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_And lovin' is all that I need_**

**_And I'm finally there in your heart_**

**_It isn't too hard to see,_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_**

**_There's a lot that I could say_**

**_But just hold me now_**

**_Cause our love will light the way_**

**_Baby you're all that I want_**

**_When you're lying here in my arms_**

**_I'm finding it hard to believe_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_And lovin' is all that I need_**

**_And I'm finally there in your heart_**

**_It isn't too hard to see,_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_Now our dreams are comin' true_**

**_Through the good times and the bad_**

**_I'll be standing there by you_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_And your loving is all that I need_**

**_When I'm finally there in your heart_**

**_It isn't too hard to see_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_We're in Heaven._**

Tiger Lily – lol...  I was almost crying, didn't cry though.  He's darn sweet, you're right.  And Lucius sooo deserves it.

Eclipse2003 – Yikes!  Now I feel so bad...  What did your friends say?  Sorry for making you cry =(

t_o_connor – Thanks for the compliment.  Book?  I want to be a writer someday, that's for sure...  But I don't know if I'll be a famous one, hopefully I will ^^  Thanks again!

karen – Yeah, I think the story needed to end there, kina.  Thanks, I was trying not to cry while writing the story.  It was hard though...  Since my sight would get blurry every two seconds.  Yep, alternate ending.

Angel-Hiragizawa32 - *huggles Angel*  Hope you don't cry again =*(  Thanks!

mary – Yeah, happily together.  Thanks a lot!

Water Fire Girl – I don't know if I should write a sequel or not, but I'll keep that in mind.  And if I do, I'll email you ^^

GoldenRed Phoenixia – Yeah, hope that was angsty enough for you...  And you cried!  Aww...  I did...  'bash' Lucius, he deserves it.  And I have no idea what I wanted to say by "I took killed him with Avada Kedavra".  Probably went nuts there.  It was probably 'I killed him with Avada Kedavra."

kimberly - *sniffles* Everyone's crying.  And this really was a tear jerker.  Even the writer was crying!

torlin kerru – love you lots too.  Well, it's a happy ending...  For Draco and Ginny anyways.  Ginny doesn't have to suffer and Draco's finally in peace.  I probably did have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes since I didn't check it =p  *woops*  Thanks!  I'm changed 'Winter Dreams' from happy to angsty ending.  But if people are once against my sad ending, I'll write an alternate ending again.

weirdo – Thanks, I am doing an epilogue along with an alternate chapter and epilogue.  Check it out!

Videl86 – *sniffles*  Aww...  Thanks

ash – You already cried your eyes out?  I hope you're fine.  Another angst, I'm sure =p

Krasy-Lily5501 – Like I said, a happy ending (the alternate ending) is coming out.  So check it out soon!

Orothoroniel aka Celena – Took me a while to think about this chapter.  I wanted to make it as sad as possible, but it made me go to tears as I was writing it.  Darn it =p  Later!  Check out the next chapter soon!

Teri – Ahh...  *hands Teri a box of Kleenex*  I hope everyone was okay...  Everyone's either crying or near crying...  And I was near crying =p

Sphinxqueen127 – lol...  I don't put shrines in my locker cause...  well, I have to rip it out at the end of the year.  But I'm planning to get a few Tom Felton posters...  And I did start with one Orlando Bloom poster already.  Know where to get Tom Felton posters?  He's darn hot =p

Love Angel – Well...  Tell him to screw off =p  Buy everything I write...?  *grins*  Thanks!  I hope you update FreeCell soon, I'm looking forward to that a lot!  Naw, Tom Feltom belongs to me!  Lol!  I'll share him with you and your friends... please?  Later!  Orlando Bloom is sexy with long blond hair =p

to whom it may concearn – Life does suck.  Most of those emotions I displayed are what are written in my journal when I'm really depressed...  Hopefully, I made it realistic enough.  Life really does suck.  I'm getting a bit personal here =p  *hands kleenex*

Mercurial – Part of 'In the End' did fit.  But some didn't, though I doubted any of you cared.  Reunion?  It's in this epilogue ^^  Thanks for the great compliment!

silverarrows*** - Thanks.  Miracles don't happen, that I really know.  There is no such thing as miracles on earth because they certainly don't exist.  Not to me anyways.  *hands kleenex*

Chocolate Muse – Definitely the saddest...  I still cry after rereading it...  =p  I'm so...emotional =p  *hands kleenex*

some dude – Definitely had fun since you reviewers were such great people!  I had no flames and I got a few helpful reviews.  The last chapter was certainly the funnest to write, though it also put me to tears.  Snape _is_ an angel compared to my teachers, though I don't think Snape would hate me too much...  Hopefully...  Since I _did_ get sorted in Slytherin on that official Harry Potter site, lol.  Alternate ending coming soon!

brown-sugar - *Hands box of kleenex*  Everyone's in tears!  Ahh!  Alternate ending coming!

Snicks – Thanks lots.  Sweet and cute ^^  That sounds like my fic...

Dee-whY-Cee-aRe – Late?  Doesn't matter ^^  At least you read it at the end, did you not?

coolgirlchic16 – Evil author?  That's not the first time I've been called that =(  *sniffles*  It is a sad/happy ending...

KrystyWroth – Thanks, it is a happy ending for Draco and Ginny.  They are happy...  I am very proud of this story, thanks to all the reviewers.  Break?  I think so...  I'm very tired right now.  Homework is catching up and teachers is already stacking us with homework and it's THE FIRST WEEK BACK FROM THE HOLIDAYS!  What the **** is wrong with them?!  Aaaanyways...  Check it soon!  And...  **Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Krysty, happy birthday to you!**  Happy belated birthday.  This epilogue is for you!

kellyanne – Bloody sad is right...  Never cry?  Thanks lots...  I always cry though...  Well, not exactly...  But I do cry myself to sleep alone sometimes when 'shit hits the fan', as my ecology teacher would say ^^

Lucia Dreams – I thought it was on the 8th?  I was going to update it on the 8th, but I knew I wouldn't have time that day, so I rushed it a bit and updated it on the 7th at around like...  11:30 at night hoping it would be out on the 8th.  Oh well.  Happy Belated Birthday!

**_Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone.  If I did, you may kill me.  I will be thankful of that ^^_**

Author's Notes: Hopefully, this was happy enough for you.  Draco lives in peace and Ginny's free of suffering and they have each other.  Chapter 16 for alternate ending coming up in 1-3 days and alternate epilogue coming up within a week.  Sorry for the delays, but I am taking a bit of a break.  I have been writing this story non-stop for...  about a month.

'Winter Dreams' might be out a little later since well...  break?  =p  But I think I'll update once by this week.  Hopefully anyways.  All right, **_ideas and comments for the alternate chapter and epilogue welcomed and appreciated due to the fact I haven't really thought about the alternate chapter or epilogue too much yet.  E-mail me at clear_crystalglobe@hotmail.com if you want to tell me.  Thanks everyone for reading this and I love you all!_**

_Sorry for making the whole lot of you cry or close to tears.  I feel bad, but at the same time, I'm glad and proud of myself that I got that reaction out of you.  Bye my sweet reviewers and thanks lots!_

**Tom Felton and Orlando Bloom are darn hot!  Lol.**


	19. Crystals' Notes and Thanks!

Seeing that most people was pleased with the ending, I will not do the alternate ending...  Sorry for those who were looking forward to it.  I will explain why I will not do the alternate ending.

1. I suck terribly at writing happy stuff, simply because I'm not optimistic and I'm more on the pessimistic side.

2. A lot of you are happy with the ending and if I do an alternate ending, I will simply ruin the story for those people and for myself, because I am happy with the ending right now...  Though I never did plan on making the whole heaven scene.

3. Leaving it like that makes it more mysterious and well...  I don't know... I like the sound of that.

4. And yes, I'm thinking about a sequel.  Though I still am thinking about the whole thing.  Maybe the happy ending would be placed there.  I'm sure.  But so far, I have plenty of ideas for the sequel.  So yes ^^  But I will do all the stories I have in mind like 'Winter Dreams' and my other untitled one before I continue the sequel of this.  I have them all lined up.

Okay, now that's done...  I've come to thank all the people that has reviewed...  And this will be a damn long list...

**_Thanks to all reviewers...  And those who did not use a name to review.  Thank you all ^^_**

**Chocolate Muse**

**Annie**

**Bleeding Queen**

**Pseudonym Sylphmuse**

**SquirrelAnnie**

**GoldenRed Phoenixia**

**some dude**

**Nayanya**

**Lucia Dreams**

**Baby_Sakura**

**Jin**

**Draco-lover**

**Black Sakura**

**Tree Climber**

**torlin kerru**

**Cici**

**KeeperOfTheMoon**

**Sharlene**

**Lourdes**

**Elizabeth Elliot**

**Jin Munku-JGSPTV**

**Teri**

**Theditzandbush**

**DeEpDarKneSs**

**Silver Essence**

**Depth**

**Devonny Stratton**

**Princess of evil**

**coolgirlchic16**

**girly girl**

**Evil*Fairy**

**Hades**

**Txt-eva**

**Tiger Lily**

**crazyme89**

**kitten**

**Orothoroniel aka Celena**

**Love Angel**

**KrystyWroth**

**Sphinxqueen127**

**tonnie**

**brown-sugar**

**Lilane**

**15Dramaqueen**

**Cassie**

**kim**

**Isis**

**kellyanne**

**larchi**

**Helen**

**mary**

**rogue-angel82**

**ash**

**to whom it may concearn**

**karen**

**Myrtle**

**Angel-Fish-52**

**kimberly4270**

**kimberly (same as kimberly4270?)**

**weirdo**

**Snicks**

**Eclipse2003**

**Veela-Valoom**

**Ernie Prang**

**t_o_connor**

**Angel-Hiragizawa32**

**Water Fire Girl**

**Videl86**

**Krasy-Lily5501**

**Mercurial**

**silverarrows*****

**Dee-whY-Cee-aRe**

**Aurora Noctifer**

**Rebuky**

**padfootgurl**

**Vanilla Twist**

**Frananddragon**

**Laura**

**Mexifry-2**

**Rc**

**Alice**

**chi-chan // ako kanmu**

**Frost JP**

_Hopefully, I missed no one, if I did, you may kill me with Avada Kedavra.  I will be glad._

**_This is the omakes that I got to do.  I think I won't do anymore..._**

Random Omakes from a few Chapters ^^

**Coughing out Blood**

**Draco:** *watches Ginny cough blood from the corner of his eyes*  Eww...  *Scrunches up nose*

**Ginny: **Draco, damn it!  This is _fake blood_!  Stop being so disgusted _every time_!  And you call yourself a Malfoy...  Hmph.

**Draco: ***coughs* Bitch *coughs*

**Ginny: **What did you say?

**Draco: **Umm...  That you're beautiful honey.

**Ginny: **Aww...  *kisses Draco*

**Ron: **Please, Ginny.  We're shooting here...

**Ginny: **Oh, sorry!

**Note in Potions**

**Ginny: ***opens note Draco gave her* *laughs*  Oh god Draco, learn how to write!

**Draco: **Shut up!

Ginny: **You have terrible writing!**

**Draco: **SHUT UP!  *crushes his lips on Ginny's*

**Hermione: **Eww...  Stop making out every scene guys...  Guys?

**Ron: **'Mione, they left.  Want to do what they're doing?  *Walks out room with Hermione*

**Harry: ***groans*  I don't even _want_ to know.

**Playing Piano**

**Ginny:** *plays piano*

**Draco:** Hey, guys.  Yo Potter.  You know how to work this piece of shit?  I have _no_ idea how to play a piano.

**Harry: **Sorry Ferret.

**Draco: **How the hell am I suppose to play the piano in the movie when I don't know how?!  God damn it!  *Hits piano*  Ow!  Fuck!

**Ginny: ***rolls eyes*  My boyfriend is an idiot.

**Draco: **Hey!

**Meeting at the Piano Room**

**Ginny:** Malfoy...?

**Draco: **Hey Virginia.

**Ron: **You're suppose to call her Weasley, you dumb git.

**Draco: **Oh, shit.  Ah shut up, Weasley.

**Ron: **No, you're suppose to say 'Hey Weasley'.

**Draco: **NO!  I'm telling **you** to shut up.

**Ron: **Oh...

**Ginny: ***rolls eyes again* Morons...

**Laughing Problems**

**Ginny: ***Laughs humourlessly* *Starts cracking up* *snorts* *Chokes*

**Draco: **Hey Virginia!  You all right?  Hey!  HELP HERE!  My girlfriend choked herself!  God damn it, Weasley.  Get your ass over here and help your sister!

**Crystal: ***slaps forehead*  These people are hopeless.

Praying for a Miracle 

**Draco: ***Prays for a Miracle*  Wait...  How _do_ you pray for a miracle?

**Ginny: **Oh god damn it, just shut up and look up at the sky.  We don't give a damn.  I want to go to lunch, just hurry it up!

**Chair Problems**

**Ginny: ***Sits at the back of the class quietly*

**Draco: ***Comes in and flops down on chair*  *Chair breaks*  Ow, shit!

**Ginny: **Oh my god, Draco?  Are you all right?

**Pansy: **Drakkie!

**Ron: ***cracks up* Malfoy's too heavy and broke the chair.

**Ginny: **Ron, you bloody git!  Shut up!

**Where's the mistletoe?!**

**Draco: ***kisses Ginny gently on lips*

**Ginny: **Why...?

**Draco: ***points up at...*  Hey, where's the mistletoe?

**Everyone: ***laughs*

**Crystal: **Heh, sorry, forgot to put it there...  Sorry!  *Sweatdrops*

**Whoa...**

**Ginny: ***rushing down to meet Draco to go to the ball*  *Sees Draco and freezes, gapes at Draco*

**Draco: ***gapes at Ginny*  Holy shit...  Oh wait, are we rolling?

**Crystal: ***nods*

**Ginny: **Aw crap!  Now I have to go all the way back to the Gryffindor tower and run back down.

**Draco: **Not my problem I'm damn good looking.

**Ginny: ***growls*

**Wrong song!**

**Dumbledore: **Ah yes, I have a special request from somebody.  He would like to dedicate this song to someone.  I believe it's called Für Elise. Enjoy!  *Music starts*

**Ginny: **Sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I think that's the wrong song!

**Dumbledore: **Is it, now?

**Draco: **Are you sure?  I don't hear a difference.

**Ginny: **That's cause you're music illiterate, Draco.

**Draco: **Shut up...

**Coughing out Blood Again...**

**Ginny: **It's stained by my blood again...

**Draco: **Ew...

**Ginny: **...Draco, how many times have I told you?  It's fake blood!

**Draco: **No shit, Sherlock!

**Wrong song!**

**Draco: ***throws snowball at Ginny*

**Ginny: **DRACONIS LUCIUS MAL-- *gets snowball in mouth*  *spits it out*  Now WHO the hell threw that at my mouth?!

**Harry: ***winces* Sorry, Gin.

**Draco: **Potter, word of advice...  Run.

**Harry: ***Runs away like a scared rabbit*

**Ginny: ***chases after Harry*

**Sister**

**Draco: **My father killed her.  *pauses*  You know what, Virginia?  That's a total lie, I'm a single child.

**Ginny: **Oh reaaaaally?  I think I know that, Malfoy.

**Draco: **Really?

**Ginny: **Yes!  I'm your girlfriend for god's sake!  Are you being sarcastic or not?

**Draco: **Er...  No?

**Everyone: **...Right.

**Hair flippin'**

**Ginny: ***Startles and turns around quick*

**Draco: **Ow shit!  Your hair killed my eyes!

**Ginny: **Oh god!  I'm so sorry, Draco!  Are you all right?  Draco?

**Draco: ***Mumbling curses*

**Crystal: **Hopeless, I tell you.  Hopeless!

**A Cat outta nowhere...**

**Ginny: **I can't...  *suddenly gets hit by a potato and a cat*  Ow!  What the hell was THAT?

**Draco: **You all right?

**Ginny: **Yeah...  Who the hell threw that?!

**Crystal: **Oh, hey, it's KeeperOfTheMoon, she threw you that.  One of my reviewers, mad at you cause you broke Draco's heart for rejecting his marriage offer...  And she says you can keep the cat too!

**Ginny: **Oooh...  I WASN'T DONE MY SCENE YET!  NEXT TIME WAIT TILL I'M DONE!  And if you want to blame me, blame it on Crystal *Points at Crystal* She wrote the story!  *growls*

**Crystal: **Heh...  Woops...  Aaaanyways...  Rolling, Action!  *sweatdrops*

**Ginny: ***growls*

**Draco: **Calm down, Virginia...

**_Last but not least..._**

Like I've said before, 'Winter Dreams' is coming out next.  Hope you enjoyed the omakes.

And the very last thing...

Orlando Bloom and Tom Felton belong to me...  *laughs*  Okay, that's a lie.  They belong to every fan, including me, lol.

***huggles the both of them***

All righty then, I'll see you all in 'Winter Dreams' soon!  Or hopefully...****

**_Oh, and I hit the mark of 280 reviews!  Highest one yet!  *huggles all reviews and gets a bigggg group hug*  I love you all!_**


End file.
